None of your business!
by TalksToMirrors
Summary: Shy, top student, bullied by everyone Bella Swan. Brooding, ladies man Edward Cullen. A very unexpected encounter behind the gym. How different is she really? Who is the real Bella Swan, 'cause it sure isn't her... very OOC,EXB,AU!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know I shouldn't start a new story now, I have two others and I jus****t finished my first big one, but I can't help it, when I get ideas I write them down!!**

BPOV

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

SMASH

I slammed my hand down on the snooze button, probably breaking the whole thing, and covered my face with my pillow and let out a long breath.

_Fuck._

It was Monday, again. Back to school and all the idiots walking around there. Freely, might I add? I seriously think some of them needs to be locked up, oh who am I kidding, I'm one of the sanest people there if that helps you understand the situation.

I groaned and heaved myself of the bed. I was a bit sore from my workout yesterday, and tried to get to the shower with out tripping. I was running a bit late so I didn't have time to take a long shower, and was soon walking back across the hall to my room in only a towel. Charlie left for work early and wasn't home, so I didn't need to fear any embarrassment if we crossed in the hallway.

I picked up my big navy hoodie and jeans, and tied my hair in a ponytail before I looked myself in the mirror.

It wasn't that I was ugly. There was just no one who understood me, as me. I was a plain boring Jane, with long brown hair and plain brown eyes, freakishly pale skin, even for the Forks standards.

It really didn't bother me being alone all the time, but it would be nice to be able to just talk with someone sometime.

I was even more late now, so I decided to skip breakfast.

It was raining as usual. I hated the rain, but where else would I go? Nowhere! So I would have to stay in Forks. I would go to that hell whole they called a school for one more year and then I would get away from here to college. Just one more year with all the snide comments and glares. I had learnt to ignore them by now. They didn't hurt anymore and I pitied the one's who still spread rumours about me, it wasn't my fault that they didn't have a life, pathetic.

I checked my bag and found my flask, I had a feeling I would need the brake today, and my books.

I groaned when I stepped outside into the rain and muttered a few curses to myself. I drove slowly to school. I hated my truck. I couldn't wait to get back to Seattle for the weekend to the car shop, owned by a couple a bit older than me, Leah and Jake. They were one of the only ones who knew what my life really was about. Charlie didn't care. I knew he blamed me for my mother's death. No, he would never say it, but I knew. He was happy if my grades where god but didn't care other way's.

I parked as far away as possible from the others and sat there waiting for the bell to ring, no need to go inside with the rest of the student body. It was very easy to trip someone in the crowded hallways.

The lot started emptying and I took an encouraging gulp from my flask and hopped out and ran towards the doors. The hallways were almost empty when I walked calmly to my locker. Almost all of the teachers knew about the bullying, they didn't do anything about it, but I've never gotten a detention for being late. I walked slowly to my first class- History. This was one of my favourite classes. No, I wasn't interested in history but this was the only class without any bitches.

I sat down at my table that I shared with a sweet girl named Angela. She always seemed surprised when I smiled at her. I felt bad for her. She was a genuine and nice girl but was too shy to talk to anyone, making her an outcast like me, I just handled it better. I knew she liked a boy named Ben and I also knew that said boy liked her back. But that's what happens when you're shy.

Angela looked extra sad today so I felt like I had to do something. I sprang up when the bell signalled for the class end. Angela was always one of the first out of the classroom, so she was out the door before I could say anything, I went after her.

"Hey Angela?" she whirled around; startled that someone was calling her name.

"Hey Bella" She whispered shyly when I was close enough. I smiled brilliantly, completely against my mood at the moment.

"I was wondering. Would you like to do something, this weekend? I was going to Seattle and wondered if you would like to come with me?" Ben worked at the car shop at weekends, so this was the perfect opportunity.

"I-I… If you're sure you won't mind? Sure" She said with a small smile. Then came one of the most annoying voices in man kind history.

"That's a new low, even for you Swan! Hanging out with nerd-girl!? But maybe it fits seeing as you are a freak like her" _Oh Ughn! _ How I hated that voice and the bitchy cackles coming after it. I slowly turned around with my fists clenched. Rosalie and her chronicles; Tanya, Jessica, Lauren and Alice were standing behind me laughing. I could see Angela slipping away from the corner of my eye. Good, I didn't want her to get into trouble.

"Hello Barbie! I faked smiled sweetly at her. Her eyes narrowed and all of the others bitches gasped before smirking evilly, thinking I would get it now, no doubt.

Uh huh, yeah, right, never going to happen. If Barbie here would try to do anything… anything at all I would kick her ass big time. The best thing was that Barbie didn't even know what I was capable of doing to her face.

"Watch it Swan! There are three more of us! And I wouldn't want you to get hurt" She sneered at me. This was getting really fucking irritating. Bitch needed to be taught a lesson.

"I'll give you one more chance Barbie. Walk away and leave me alone or face the consequences" She laughed a mocking laugh… right. To. My. Face.

"What's gotten into you loser-"I cut her off by drawing my fist back and snapping it forward.

She shrieked a wordless scream of fury and pain holding her nose. I smiled at her and whipped my bloody hand on my jeans.

"Looks like you will need a nose job, again" She glared at me with horror and disgust and badly depressed fury.

"You bitch! You bdoke my dnose" Her voice was muffled by the blood and her hand and I smiled before walking away.

I was not going to go to class now. I needed the break.

_Now_.

So instead I headed to the gym. This was one of my favourite spots for skipping class. I had dragged a box from the cafeteria and I often sat behind the gym, hiding or thinking.

I slumped down against the wall and closed my eyes. I sighed and reached from inside of my backpack for my flask. I took a big gulp, and smiled when the liquid burned my throat and spread warmness all the way to my toes.

Ahh… Good old Jack.

I sat there with my eyes closed concentrating on the warmth flowing trough me. I jumped at least a foot in the air when someone cleared their throat above me. I jumped up from the ground and looked around trying to find the source of the noise.

"Oh, you" I slumped back against the wall and closed my eyes again.

"What are you doing here?" I looked up at him. He looked surprised and shocked and a bit angry for some reason, I would probably never understand.

"I could ask you the same thing" Did he have to come here and ruin my day even more?!

"I asked you first" I opened my eyes again to look at him properly. I guess he could be described as attractive. His wild bronze hair, intense emerald eyes, pouty full lips, strong jaw and a muscular tall body, yeah he was hot. But his emerald eyes were glaring at me right now. But I could still detect a small twinge of curiosity. I smirked up at him from my place on the ground.

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" He glared at me some more. I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning my head back against the wall.

Edward Cullen.

Brooding, mysterious hearts throb of the school. He could get any girl he wanted and he knew it. He hanged out with the so called popular crowd; his twin sister Alice and her boyfriend Jasper, and Emmett and queen bitch Rosalie, and some other wannabee bitches. I had my own theory about their so called popularity; I think, no actually I know that they're feared and envied and some even admired them, anyone would kill for a spot in their gang, but me… to me he was; Edward, jerk, selfish bastard, man whore, motherfucker, not really the last one, I loved Esme she was really sweet and I met her at the hospital quite often.

I heard some shuffling to my right and opened one eye to peer sideways. Edward had sat down and was now staring at me. I groaned, why wouldn't he go away?

"What do you want?" I didn't want to look at him so I closed my eyes again.

"I was coming for a smoke but you were already here. So, what are you doing here?" Wasn't it quite obvious?!

"Skipping class" I said in a duh voice.

"Not scared to taint your perfect record?" he mocked me, but I could hear the curiosity.

"My record isn't perfect. Everyone just chooses to ignore it" I smirked smugly with my eyes still closed. He made some kind of unconvinced noise, but I could care less.

"I don't believe you. What have you ever done?" I opened my eyes to look at him for a minute before I showed him my flask. His eyes widened slightly.

"You got caught with that? And you didn't even get an detention?!" I smirked.

"And you didn't see me last week at all, did you?"

"No… you weren't in school?"

"I didn't feel like it so I started my weekend early, or let's say I took a small holiday"

"So perfect goodie two shoe skipped class and got caught with alcohol on school property and didn't even get punished for it?!" I put my hand under his chin and shut his mouth that was hanging open.

"Now that I think about it, I really should thank Rosalie… oh well" I took another swig. Ahh.

I hadn't realized that I had closed my eyes again. I opened them and looked up at Edward. He was sitting there staring at me.

"What are you still doing here?"

"You want me to leave?" I raised and eyebrow at him. How stupid is he?"

"Well class is ending anyway, its lunch" I groaned. That meant I would have to go too. Damn.

I sighed and got up.

"Where are you going?" He couldn't just shut up, could he?

"Lunch"

"I never see you at lunch?!"

"Where do you eat?"

"In the cafeteria?"

"Well I don't" I started walking away. But he couldn't apparently take a fucking hint. He followed after me.

"Where _do _you eat then?"

"I don't eat in school! Its crap!" he still followed. All of the hallways were still empty, but they would soon be filled with people. I quickly made my way towards the parking lot, towards that god's forsaken truck.

"Where are you going?" I groaned and turned around to face him.

"Listen here Cullen! I've subtly tried to tell you to fuck off-" He snorted at that but I ignore him " And aren't you afraid of your _own _reputation, being seen with me!? I will say this one. more. time. I hate you, I don't care what you think or want to know, and it isn't your business! So _fuck _off" I stalked to my truck and hopped in before starting the engine and driving away from the hell hole, and the skanky bitches, and Edward _fucking _Cullen.

EPOV

_Wow… _

That was weird.

Bella Swan is hot when she's angry. How is it that I've never noticed this before? Well how the fuck was I supposed to know that Swan, teacher's pet, goodie two shoes actually skip class to sneak behind the gym to drink out of a fucking flask?!

Like I said, weirdest thing fucking ever.

Alice, Emmett and I moved here a couple of years ago. We had fit in with the popular crowd on our first day. No we were the popular crowd. I know it means more to Alice to be _accepted, _I could care less. Now we ruled the school with our older brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie, and her twin brother Jasper who was Alice's boyfriend. I didn't really participate with the bullying, I just ignored it, I didn't care and it wasn't my problem. And I've never paid attention to Swan.

Bella _fucking_ Swan.

Who was evidently nothing what I thought she was, or what the rest of the school thought she was.

When we came here, everyone told us immediately who to hang out with and who you ignore. Bella Swan was the biggest no-no of the school. And here I sit besides her behind the gym. I don't think I can stay away anymore now that I got curious.

She was surprisingly hostile. You would think she would be happy to have me talking to her. Apparently not!

How long has she been like this? A hostile, hot bitch. When did she change? When I think of Bella Swan, the first image I get is a nerdy, absolutely not hot in any way, shy girl with no friends. That was clearly not the case. If she was a nerd, then so was I. I looked down at her. Again this? How did I not see how hot she really was? The woman is smoking!

And shy? Don't make me laugh! She was as blunt as they come and was definitely not scared to say what she thinks, that's for sure! How was it that she was an outcast? She could handle bitches like Rosalie, and jerks like me.

I never really had any preference to girls, but Bella was perfect in every way, now that I finally looked at her. Her small, but still perfect frame, which sparked that male protective instinct in me –_God. What was wrong with me?!- _Her long wavy chocolate brown hair. It looked so soft and the smell. I took in a deep breath and let myself be engulfed by the scent of strawberries and freesia. Her big doe eyes, so deep and expressive and still brown. I could get lost in them. And don't get me started on her lips. There was seriously something very wrong with me today…

Fuck. All this thinking was giving me a hard on.

And she had been caught with her fucking flask on school property?! Without getting punished? What did she mean that she should thank Rosalie? Wasn't she the biggest bitch of them all?

And it was true that now that I thought about it there were days when I hadn't seen her at all.

It was weird how different Bella really was now that I looked closely. She was the opposite of what I thought she was. Literally so.

I wonder what else I didn't know about Bella _fucking _Swan.

**A/N I know I'm really, I mean really stupid!! I honestly don't even know where I will take this story, and I know no chapters will be this long, this actually took me pretty long to write, and I have my other stories… I'm a huge fucking idiot!! This is the longest chapter I have ever written!! **

**But as I said; I get an idea, I write it down!! I now- STUPID!!**

**So I am terribly sorry if my stories take long but I don't want to write without inspiration and produce really bad chapters!! **

**This is new, I have no idea where to take this… but that's just how it is!! And don't expect this long chapters… This is a fucking record!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N soo… I finally got around writing the next chapter, and ****I hope you like it?!**

BPOV

I have been in this truck for hours by now. Trying to calm down.

It wasn't working…

I hated Edward Cullen. I hated how he affected me. I would be and idiot if I tried to deny it. He was gorgeous. I've always known that. But he never noticed me, not that anyone did, but somehow -for unknown reasons- his ignorance stung more than others. Pretty damn annoying.

I mean he was never really mean to me like the rest of his friends, and even his sister Alice… but he never did anything, nothing at all. He was just like the rest of the crowd. Either they were bitches or they ignored the way everyone else was treating me. Like teachers and other bullied people who were too afraid to do anything, you had to be strong to survive this hell hole, and unfortunately, most of them weren't.

I sat up straight and stared out the windshield.

Green.

Trees, trees and some more trees.

I had been in this truck for a good five hours already; maybe I should be getting home.

I reached for my keys. I had thrown them somewhere on the floor of the cab. And of course I had to bang my head on the steering wheel when I straightened back up again. Cursing to myself I stuck the key into the ignition and turned.

Nothing.

_Fuck…_

This could not be happening.

It had started to rain again, reflecting my mood perfectly. I could hear distant thunder farther away.

"Fucking piece of shit!" this day was getting worse by the minute.

I had no chance of fixing the truck in this weather and I didn't have any tools with me. Stupid I know, considering the car I drove.

It was either walking or call Charlie. Funny that I'd rather take the chance to be hit by a lightning than have Charlie pick me up.

I hit the steering wheel for good measure before hopping out of the truck, straight into the pouring rain. No need to lock the truck, no one would want it, and frankly, I would be more than delighted if someone actually took it.

I sighed and started walking. I didn't rush or run. What was the point? I was going to be soaked anyway.

I started humming to myself looking up at the dark gray sky. I felt like the water was washing all my stress away, all of my irritation and anger. It was one of the few times I actually felt at peace in Forks. This feeling usually never lasted long. Odd huh?

I trudged slowly forward, walking in the middle of the road, just because I felt like it. And it wasn't like there were any cars out on the roads in this weather. I liked to think I was mature for my age, but I can honestly say I threw a couple of immature fits every now and then. But I felt like I deserved to let some of the frustration out. The situation with Rosalie is a good example.

But apparently I was wrong about no one being outside in this weather.

Could I never just be left alone? There was a loud honk behind me, and I swirled around to glare at the car. _No_… why was this happening?

It was him.

He came to a stop just besides my frozen form. We were blocking the entire road. One of the automatic windows rolled down and I could see his face more clearly. His emerald eyes pierced my brown ones trough the rain.

"What are you doing here" I didn't answer at first. I didn't want to talk to him so I wouldn't make this easy. I had a shitty day, partly because of him and his so called friends -I didn't know how heartless people could have friends- and the other reason was me. I had an absolute crap day because that's just the way it was for me.  
"I'm walking" I said before turning around and started heading home again. I looked behind me when I heard the car following me.  
"What do you want?" I don't know how many times I've said this to my self but... Why can't he just leave me alone?  
"Hop in! I'll give you a ride"  
"Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather walk" take the hint Cullen.  
"I'm not letting you walk home in this weather. There's a real storm coming."  
"I'm perfectly fine with walking home. Leave me alone, would you?"  
"No. Get in!" I turned to really glare at him. He was seriously pissing me off. Why did he care? How was it that I had talked to Edward more this past day, than I had talked to him in the last six years?  
What had changed?  
"Edward, what part in leave me alone didn't you understand? Because I think it's fairly simple" he had come out of the car now and was standing face to face with me, and I could feel his sweet breath on my skin... Focus Bella!  
"If you don't let me drive you home, I'll just follow you there" I glared at him, no surprise there.  
"Fine" he looked at me shocked when I opened the door and got in. I didn't have the energy to fight him anymore today, so I got in. And now I'm going to ruin his expenive leather seats with my wet clothes.  
Neither of us spoke, but oddly enough it wasn't really an awkward silence, on my part at least. He drove fast, and I found myself hoping Charlie would catch him. But then I remembered that I was still in the car, and I wasn't sure how Charlie would react. He had strict rules for me; first, do not break the rules. Second, do not call me dad. Third, clean the house and fourth, do not show your face around the house. Charlie liked to think of me as some kind of maid, who wasn't supposed to be seen. I obeyed all of them gladly. I didn't want any trouble with Charlie; in fact I wanted nothing to do with him. Nothing at all. I didn't need Charlie to complicate my life more than it already was.  
I jumped a little when Edward cleared his throat. I snapped my eyes to his face.  
He was smirking about something.  
"What is it?" he didn't turn to look at me.  
"Nothing" I was going to question him further but he stopped so abruptly that I was swung forward in my seat. I looked outside, yep he drove fast. We were at my house already. Everything was dark so Charlie wasn't home yet. I turned my glare back to Edward.  
"A little warning would have been nice" he snorted but didn't say anything. I glared once more before stepping out of the car. I slammed the door as hard as I could before storming up to the house.  
Why did he drive me? Why was he being so god damn confusing? Why did I let him?  
I stomped up the stairs in the dark house to the bathroom. I flipped on the light and froze in front of the mirror.  
I looked a mess. My hair was plastered to my face and I looked paler than usual. But that wasn't the worst part... My white t-shirt had become see trough. You could clearly see my red lace bra and the out lining of my nipples.

I did something I hadn't done in a very long time. I blushed. After that I let out the scream of fury I had been holding in the whole day.  
No wonder he was smirking!  
Yeah, I hated the asshole Edward Cullen!

EPOV

God damn!

I had been driving home from Em's house when it started raining. So Alice was right after all, there was going to be a storm.

We had all been hanging out at Emmett's house and I was the first to leave. Normally I didn't leave this early but I couldn't handle the drunks they become almost every night. I was sick and tired of being the fifth wheel. No, I don't mean that I don't get any ass, but none of them are special in any way. They are all good fucks, sometimes not even good.

It didn't help either that I couldn't get Bella Swan out of my head. I just couldn't stop thinking about her. And I'm sure my friends would have been simply delighted to know who I was thinking about. Sometimes I hated how selfish they all were and how vain Alice had become, but she was family and I wasn't really that selfless myself.

The weather was becoming worse, and Alice called and said she was staying over at Em's. Phew, I got away.

It was really hard to see anything trough the rain so I grudgingly slowed down. I hated driving slow but I didn't exactly want anyone's life on my consciousness.

Good thing I did.

I had to stomp on the breaks when a small figure appeared in the middle of nowhere. I honked to get them to move and gasped when the person turned around. It was Bella. What was she doing here? She was not in a good mood, I could see that when she turned. Her glare could easily match Rosalie's.

Why didn't she want me to drive her home? She would rather walk home, in this weather? She would get sick, and I wouldn't be able to see her for at least a week. I had to see her; I had to solve the mystery she presented. She was so different, nothing I could have ever imagined.

I was shocked when se agreed so easily to my request to drive her home, well fairly easily for her. She looked different from this morning, defeated somehow. What made the spitfire from this morning turn into this quiet new version of Bella? She was only there for a moment, because when I looked down at her and snorted, the spitfire was back.

But, oh god, it was worth it.

Red lace? Something else I never would have guessed about her. Not that I was complaining, it was just the first time I actually thought of Bella Swan as a sexual creature, or a person at all for that matter. But she wasn't just hot, even insanely so, she was interesting. She could hold a civilized conversation, if she tried. It seemed like she liked to curse at me more. Maybe in a while, when she would notice that I wasn't giving up on talking to her… what was I thinking?! I wanted to become friends with her?

_Why not… _

I was sick and tired of my life, especially high school. Bella could be a fresh gush of wind into my life. Well maybe not a gush, maybe more like a hurricane. But fuck I needed some change in my life, and if Bella Swan was that change, so be it!

**A/N I'm not entirely happy with this chapter… and tell me if the EPOV became too confusing. I'm not very sure about this chapter, but I guess it's okay. It's more of a leading into the story. But I'll get into it soon… not that I really know the story yet… :DDDD**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I was lying in bed, waiting for my alarm to go off. I was in very deep thought; witch wasn't that unusual for me. I could feel a change in myself. Usually I always slept until my alarm went off but today I woke up before dawn. And as hard as I tried I just couldn't go back to sleep. It frustrated me to no end. What was the sudden change? Not only me but everything else too. Especially Edward. I didn't like the effects he seemed to have on me.

I didn't like feeling out of control of myself.

What had changed? What else would change? I was sure there was something bigger than just my sleeping patterns. It was scary and frustrating when I didn't know what would happen. I was quite content with the path my life was on, and I didn't want to risk it for some stranger, who thought he could just waltz in and mess up the order and reason in my life.

What was Edwards deal with pestering me all the time? It felt like a year from yesterday in the way everything had changed. But truly I had only been a day. I knew that I wouldn't fight Edward anymore... At least not as much, he was still an asshole, after all. I didn't know how I knew, I just knew. And that too was very frustrating. I was like I had all the answers, but without the questions the answers made no sense. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way?

I jumped at least a foot in the air when the alarm finally _did_ go off right besides my ear. This time I slammed it so hard I was sure I broke it. _Oh well..._

I did my usual morning rituals, and again noticing I was late, walked outside. Only to freeze in the driveway. The sudden stop made me slip, and I feel down hard on my butt. I groaned at the bruise I was sure I was going to have there tomorrow.

"You okay?" I looked up at the source of my pain... Well not really, but he did make me fall.

"What are you doing here?" I looked around the front yard, and noticed one vital thing missing. I groaned again when yesterdays events came back to me. I could also feel my face heating up a little, and I berated myself for almost blushing. I hadn't done it in ages (yesterday did not count!) and I wasn't going to start now.

"That's what I'm doing here" he was smirking, I could hear it in his voice, no surprise there. He was an arrogant asshole after all. But the thing that did surprise me was the closeness of the voice. I snapped my head upwards only to find Edward towering over me. I didn't like how small I seemed to be down by his feet, so I quickly stood up. Well it didn't really help. I guess I never noticed how tall Edward is, or maybe I was just tiny. I shook my head to rid it from all of my unnecessary thoughts.

"I'll walk" not again... This was getting old. Edward seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"We're not going to have this argument again" he rolled his eyes at me before opening the passenger door to the silver _Volvo_ standing in my _trucks_ spot.

I got in.

I didn't fight it. The change wasn't big, yet, but I was sure I was not he only one. I could see it in his eyes. He didn't maybe see it, but I sure did. He wouldn't have given me a ride a week ago. And I had already made the decision not to fight it. I could maybe even enjoy it, I highly doubt it but I don't really care. Maybe high school could be interesting after all.

It was a quiet ride to school, the awkward silence suffocating both of us. And I am dammed before I break it first.

I wondered what school would be like. The fact that I arrived with Edward was sure to cause a commotion, and gossip and glaring and bitching... But since when did I care about stuff like that?

It didn't take long before Edward turned into the school parking lot. I jumped out of the car without a word and hurriedly walked towards the school. I could feel all of the eyes boring into my back, but I didn't turn around. The murmurs and whispers were louder and harder to ignore when I knew they were all about me. I sighed when I got to my locker.

I should have known my luck wouldn't last that long. I had just slammed the locker door shut when I dropped one of my books. I bent down to retrieve it, but froze when I heard the approaching of clicking heels. The news had spread faster than I had thought possible. I quickly picked up my book and straightened up to my full height. And as before, it did _very_ little. Was I really that _tiny_?

I came face to face with Rosalie, Alice and Tanya I kept my face blank but smirked inwardly at their furious expressions. I was sure Edward was also going to get a piece of their minds later.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Rosalie spat at me and Alice and Tanya growled. The sight would make any grown man piss their pants, but it only made me feel almost sorry for Edward. How the hell did he put up with these bitches?

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" She hissed at me. But it was Alice's reaction that surprised me. I had never seen her care for anything but herself.

"What the fuck where you doing with my brother?! Do you know what that could do to him? What it could do to my reputation if he's seen with you?!" I snorted, oh how wrong I was "Answer me or I'll make you regret you were ever even born!" I tried really hard to hold my laugh in, I promise! How did I ever think that she cared? She only cared for her image and popularity. Poor Edward! He was related to her. The laugh won in the end and I started laughing. I doubled forwards and was barely holding myself upright. When I finally calmed down and tried to catch my breath, I sensed something very wrong, it made the hairs on my arms prickle. I tried to straighten up but didn't have the time before I felt someone pull my hair and kick me hard in the back. I lost my balance and went barrelling straight into a locker. I groaned and tried to see past the black dots that were swarming my vision. That's when I smelt it. I brought my hand up to my head and I t came in contact with something wet. I brought it back to my face and of course it was red. I felt my consciousness slipping and the last thing I heard was the fast clicking before the darkness dragged me under.

EPOV

I sat in my car, completely still, thinking of what just happened.

I had woken up this morning very early but still unable to go back to sleep. I had dressed and left the house before anyone else was up. I drove around for a few hours, before stopping at the side of the road at a spot no one else knew about. I sat there until the alarm on my phone 'woke' me up. It startled me so badly I actually fell down on the ground.

Everything was the same but still so very different. I knew what I was going to do, and I didn't care what other people would think. I was done with fucking around, and if my friends were so selfish and stupid that they would leave me because of it… they could go fuck them selves!!

I had a smile on my face when I drove towards Bella's house. It was still early, and I sighed in relief when I noticed the police cruiser gone. Chief Swan was the last thing I needed this morning.

I wondered if Bella knew how everything had changed over night. Did she feel the same fluttering in her toes when she woke up? Surely she felt something?! Fuck, I was such a girl.

Man up Cullen.

I stood leaning against my car in the light drizzling rain for a time that felt like forever. I checked my watch and noticed she was late; school would start in ten minutes. But wasn't she always late? She never seemed to be on time to the classes we shared? I was startled out of thoughts when the front door opened. I looked up and watched her make her way down the driveway. She didn't seem to be watching what she was doing; she didn't notice me at all. But then she looked up suddenly and I met her eyes. They widened and then she fell. I rushed forward in surprise but smiled a little when she groaned.

"You okay?" She looked up and glared at me. I just smiled.

"What are you doing here?" She looked around her and groaned again when she noticed my car.

"That's what I'm doing here"

She didn't fight me at all. She got in the car and I drove to school. It was quiet the whole way there and when I had parked she jumped out without saying anything. And now here I sit.

I think, I was in shock.

I jumped when there was a loud knocking on the roof of the car and looked around me. Emmett. I sighed and got out. Emmett and Jasper were standing there staring at me. I rolled my eyes and was just about to walk away when Jasper smirked before turning around and leaving. I stared after him. He always was a bit odd, but I couldn't help but chuckle. I now knew that Jasper knew, and he didn't hate me. He was still my friend. I couldn't say the same about Alice but with Jasper on my side… well, I already won.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Emmett was still staring at me. He didn't seem angry, more like incredulous and annoyed.

"Do you know what Rosalie will do to you?!" He smirked evilly. Oh yes… Rosalie. We never got along. I thought she was a bitch and she thought I was an asshole.

"I could care less. What about you?" he didn't say anything for a couple of minutes and it actually looked like he was thinking.

"I don't care. It's your life, and I can see the way you look at her already" How did I look at her? I knew Bella was no ordinary girl… I was confused. "But what hanged? You just disappeared yesterday and today you show up with her?" I shrugged and smirked at him before walking inside. It felt good to know that Jasper and Emmett wouldn't just abandon me; maybe they were as sick as me of all the games Rosalie and Alice played. I felt like laughing until I stepped into the hallway where I knew Bella had her locker. Nothing could have prepared me for the sight that greeted me there.

**A/N sorry for the many update alerts I may have caused, but I went back and changed the ending many times. And I'm sorry for the long wait too, but sometimes life gets in the way. And I don't want to give you bad chapters either!!**

**Until next time!! **

**Wait!! Who changed the review button?! It isn't green anymore?? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So this is the fastest update this far, but don't expect it to happen often. **

**We have a four day vacation from school, and I'm going to be as lazy as I possibly can. And our school ends in two weeks. Two fucking weeks! How awesome is that? Then I'll be lying on some beach for two whole months! Writing of course. and I can do that on my iPod, because I have this awesome program that's like word on my iPod, so I can write on the beach, whilst getting a tan, and then update when I come home in the evening! How great is that?**

BPOV

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

I tried lifting my hand to slap the snooze button, but something was restraining my arm. I really didn't want to open my eyes yet, but there was something odd going on here and I wanted to know what.

I slowly dragged my eye lids open, only to shut them quickly again. Could a room be any brighter? I opened my eyes again and squinted until they finally adjusted to the bright lights over my head. I was staring at a white ceiling, and I examined it more clearly, and noticed a red spot just over my head. Was that blood? I lifted my head slowly to look around the room I was in. Hospital huh? I swept my eyes over the room but froze on the figure in the corner.

Edward? What was he doing here? He seemed to be sleeping, but I couldn't be sure. What time was it anyway?

The curtains were drawn, so I had nothing to help me determine the time, not that the grey clouds of Forks would give anything away. I let my head fall back on the lumpy pillow with a dull thud. I regretted it immediately when my head started spinning and my vision got blurry when a white hot pain shot trough my head. I closed my eyes and bit my tongue. I didn't open them when I heard the door open.

"Hello Bella. You could have come and visited at the house, you know? You didn't have to injure yourself to see me" I smirked but didn't open my eyes.

Of course.

"Hello to you too Carlisle. And it wasn't my fault this time" I opened my eyes to peer at him. He was just as handsome as always. It had been a while since I had last seen him or Esme. I really missed them. He chuckled well naturedly before abruptly shining a bright light in my eyes. I yelped in surprise and he chuckled again. I glared at him. He could have warned me.

"I'm seeing yellow spots, is that normal?"

"So sorry. But you know I'm a doctor, I have my duties" I scowled when he laughed at me. Doctors and their so called 'humour'.

The noise had woken Edward and he squinted his eyes, like I did just a minute ago. He muttered something that sounded at lot like 'fucking hospitals' and 'damn white'. I snorted and he snapped his eyes to my face. I could see relief in his eyes and I wondered why.

"You okay?" I shrugged and looked back to Carlisle. I didn't know yet either, so I couldn't really answer him.

"You are going to be fine. The cut on your head wasn't too deep but it still needed eight stitches. Now I want to know what happened, Edward said he found you in a hallway, but he didn't know what happened. And you already said it wasn't your fault. So what happened?" Could I tell him what kind of bitch his daughter was? It would break his heart and I did not want to be the one to deliver the news.

"Nothing happened. I fell and hit my head, nothing new there" He pursed his lips and I hurried to change the subject "How's Esme doing?" Carlisle narrowed his eyes at me, and Edward looked angry and slightly incredulous, but he masked it well. Why was he angry?

"Worried sick about you as usual. She told me to tell you to never do that to her again!" He let it go. He knew I was with holding information but he let it go. Maybe he saw it in my eyes that it wasn't the right time to tell. He was great that way.

I had met Esme and Carlisle when I was ten years old. I had fallen down in school and was brought to the hospital. Carlisle had been the one to treat me, and his wife Esme had been visiting just that day. She had brought cupcakes to the patients -she did that quite often- and I had gotten the biggest one with chocolate sprinklers. She was the first one to ever hug me. Esme was like a mother to me and Carlisle was my father in every way possible, that Charlie wasn't. I don't know how I would've survived without them.

I often wondered how the two of the most wonderful people in the world could have kids like Alice and Edward. But Edward didn't seem to be the asshole I always thought he was, now that I got to know him.

I was getting ahead of myself. I knew nothing about Edward. Yes, maybe he wasn't an asshole, but he was no saint either.

Carlisle brought me back to reality by kissing my forehead and smiling sadly but knowingly. I looked up at his disapproving face and smiled slightly.

"Charlie is not coming, he said he can't get away from work for tomorrow at all, and you are not getting out of here before that, but I'm sure Edward could drive you home in the morning?" he looked over at Edward who nodded.

Carlisle and Esme didn't know about Charlie and my… situation at home. They may have suspected something wrong but I never told them anything when they asked. Carlisle had his way of subtly asking, making me almost blurt it out without even noticing it. I would always shut up and closed down, and he would look at me sadly and tell me everything would be alright. Esme had a more blunt way, and would ask outright what was going on when she saw me looking sad. She had forbidden me from ever looking sad, saying something like it screwing up my beautiful face. I had laughed and hugged her as tightly as I could, and she had let me, she never stepped away, seeing that I didn't hug her on my own accord very often, if at all. She would just smile brightly and suggest we bake something when I stepped away. She was the one to teach me how to cook. Charlie never did make food, and I usually just ate different leftovers in the house until I met Esme. She was horrified when she saw how thin I was. She took it up on her self to feed me and teach me how to make my own food. Yeah, I was pretty sure they suspected something wrong with Charlie.

I smiled softly to myself, before focusing back to the present. Carlisle smiled before kissing my forehead again and making me promise to come and visit Esme soon, and then he left a very confused Edward behind him.

I actually giggled, I mean _giggled, _at his expression and he snapped his eyes to my face. They softened immediately and he smiled at me.

"I'm so glad that you're okay. You can't imagine what I thought when I found you lying on the floor in a puddle of your own blood. Bella, who did this? I know it wasn't your fault" I narrowed my eyes at him. I wasn't going to tell him about his sister either, I was not going to break this family apart.

"Fine, don't tell me, but I promise that I will find out somehow. And how do you know Carlisle, _and _Esme?" I smiled.

"Carlisle was my doctor once when I was little. And you know Esme, she was bringing sweets to the patients, and she seemed horrified at how malnourished I was, she kind of took care of me when I was younger"

"What about your own mother?"

"She's dead" He seemed horrified at what he just asked, and I laughed at the expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry Edward. She died when I was born, I never knew her" he nodded.

"But what about your father?" I cast him a pleading look that clearly said to drop it. He narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. But I think we both knew this was far from over. What was this world coming to? I was pleading with Edward Cullen?

EPOV

The time when Bella was unconscious after I got her to the hospital, was the worst few hours of my life. The panic and dread I had felt when I had found her in that damned hallway, had mostly vanished since Carlisle took her.

Oh yes, Carlisle. I have never seen the look I saw on his face when I carried Bella in trough the hospital doors. Her blood staining my clothes, and her body, limp in my arms. I could see a clear flash of panic and fear in his eyes before he went all professional and started barking out orders. He had gently taken Bella into his own arms and carried her away, leaving me confused and still extremely scared for Bella, at the hospital entrance.

They had steered me to a waiting room, where I had been pacing around for about an hour before Carlisle came back. Relief washed trough me as I saw the small smile on his face, but it quickly vanished and got replaced by an expression of repressed fury.

"What happened son? I need to know" I nodded.

"I don't know. I drove her to school" his face turned shocked for some reason that I didn't understand "She left when I parked, and I stayed behind for a few minutes to talk to Em and Jazz, before following her inside. I found her in an empty hall way, lying on the floor drenched in blood. I don't know what happened"

"You sure?" he looked doubtful, like he didn't truly believe me. What the fuck did he think happened?

"Yes, I'm sure. I have no idea what happened to Bella" he nodded solemnly.

"How is she?" I couldn't get the image of Bella, drenched in blood and deathly pale, lying on the floor out of my head. It swirled around making me want to throw up. I needed to know that she was okay.

"She's fine. You can see her, if you'd like?" I nodded and he led me trough the hospital, to the room Bella was in. She was all cleaned up and had a bandage around her head. She was sleeping. I sighed in relief, and sat down on the chair by the window.

"Why were you driving her to school this morning?" I dragged my eyes away from Bella, and looked over at Carlisle, who was studying me curiously.

"Her car broke down yesterday" I smiled at the reminder of the drive home, and the view that Bella presented. She was truly beautiful in every way. How was it that I hadn't noticed this before, and what about all the others pervert's at the school? Was she truly that alone that no one noticed her, _ever? _I couldn't believe how long it had taken me to notice her. Now that I looked at her… I didn't see the shy, unpopular girl. I saw and incredibly beautiful and sexy woman. And I wouldn't be able to stay away.

Carlisle nodded and was about to say something more, but was interrupted by his pager going off. He smiled slightly at me before disappearing out the door.

I sat there for hours, just staring at Bella. She was so beautiful. And I wondered who would hurt her like this? Because I knew it wasn't her fault, I just knew she didn't trip this time. Everyone in school knew how clumsy Bella was, and always made fun of her, but she never seemed to care. But I knew otherwise. She tried to hide it well, and I think she even fooled herself, but I could see in her eyes that she was hurt, and defeated. She tried covering it up with a though girls act, because that's what it was, an act.

I swore to myself that I wouldn't let Bella be hurt again. I would look after her. I knew I liked her. It was all there, in front of my nose. The change was in both of us, and I couldn't ignore her anymore.

I might even fucking love her. With that thought swirling around my head, I dozed of with a smile on my face.

**A/N this is chapter ****four and I'm very surprised how fast this chapter was written. I wrote all of this in just a couple of days and I'm pretty happy with it too. I'm having some difficulties writing EPOV, and I hope it doesn't show too clearly. **

**Tell me what you think!**

**See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey again! ****It's been a awfully long time again, and I apologise! I hope this chapter will make up for it…**

BPOV

When I woke up the following morning, I never would have anticipated what was to come. The first surprise of the day was Esme. She came to the hospital very early, before the sun was properly up, worried as fuck, might I add. She burst trough the door to my room, looked around, spotted me, didn't even notice Edward, ran up to me and flung her arms around me, squeezing me to death all whilst cursing me for making her worried. Esme could seem very innocent, but she knew the English language just as good as the rest of us, I think she knew some Italian too. Edward hadn't left during the night, and couldn't do anything but stare.

"Mom?" Esme snapped her eyes to Edward in surprise, and covered her mouth with her hand sheepishly at the sight of his wide eyes. I snickered. _Busted. _

"Do not laugh at me, Isabella Marie Swan." I winced at her tone, it was clear she had been very worried, and I absolutely hated making Esme worried. "I was worried sick! Carlisle calls and tells me you are at the hospital. Then he tells me to stay calm and _not to worry! _I'm pacing around the house when Alice arrives home" I narrow my eyes at the mention of her, but quickly compose my face into a blank mask. Only Edward notices, and I send him a look that clearly says to shut the fuck up! "And she's pissed that Edward wasn't in school and that she needed a ride just today, and something about blood in the hallways. I was ready to beat Carlisle to death by the time he came home. He told me you were fine, but sleeping and that I shouldn't disturb you now. I've been up all night" She finished with a big dramatic sigh. Edward just stared. I was sure he wasn't used to seeing his mother like this. I was quite shocked myself, but it was directed at Carlisle. How could he say something like that and _then_ ask her to stay calm, didn't he know Esme at all? I was sure he regretted it later. I snickered. Poor Carlisle.

Esme heard me snickering. She didn't say anything but turned around to rummage in her overly big bag. She then turned back around with… one of the _biggest _cupcakes I had ever seen _and _with chocolate sprinkles. I instantly quietened down and put on my most innocent and remorseful expression. She shook her head at me but gave it to me anyway. Edward was watching us incredulously, and pouted when I licked the icing.

Esme didn't notice him at all, and he huffed indignantly when I snickered. Esme looked over at him seemingly sheepish. I laughed harder at the pout on his face. His bottom lip pushed out, making me want to bite it before running my tongue over it… bad Bella.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. I completely forgot about you" Edward pouted some more at that. Esme gave him his own cupcake, mush smaller than mine and I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Edward darling what are you doing here? You didn't come home yesterday at all. Carlisle told me not to worry, but he's also sleeping on the couch for the rest of the week." I smiled, poor Carlisle. He had gotten himself on Esme's bad side now, poor guy.

"I was the one who found Bella blee-…in school. I guess I just fell asleep. I'm sorry for making you worried" he was putting the charm on thick and his voice was smooth and flattering. Esme smiled sweetly with an amused glint in her eyes, and patted his cheek.

"Your father tried that too, but you are forgiven" Edward looked relieved. I could understand that, who would want to be on Esme's bad side? She was the best cook in the world, and neither Edward nor Carlisle struck me as men who cooked for them selves, or even knew how to do it.

_Oh the Cullen drama. _

I loved the easy bantering between Esme and Carlisle. And I often found myself whishing for a chance to know my own mother. Had she been as warm and loving as Esme? Had she been a good cook? Would she have taken better care of me than Charlie ever did? I would never know, and I knew how truly lucky I was to have Esme and Carlisle.

"Don't be angry at Carlisle. He's a man after all. I know it doesn't seem like it most of the time, but deep down he's male trough and trough" We all looked up at the huff by the doorway. I smiled brightly at Carlisle who was standing in the there with his arms crossed over his chest, pouting. He may be over thirty, almost forty, but geeze his arms were toned. And I think he knew it by the way Esme was looking at them. I could almost hear her drooling. It looks like he's forgiven…

"Take the mating ritual somewhere else please. I don't need to see it in my delicate condition" They both nodded and left the room arms wrapped around each other, looking like the horny middle aged adults they were. I swear they still act like newly weds sometimes.

"If they're not careful, you could soon have another little sister or maybe brother" I looked over at Edward, who made a face.

"Please don't say anything. I don't need to think about it. It was bad enough to walk in on them" I snorted, but started full out laughing when I saw his face.

"Stop laughing. It isn't funny. It was a very traumatizing experience" I just laughed harder whilst imagining a younger Edward walking in on his parents fucking.

My head was throbbing painfully as a result from all my laughing and I laid back down, softly this time. I closed my eyes and massaged my temple.

"Hurts? Want me to get you some more pain meds?" I tried pushing the pain away, but only managed a small smirk.

"You're risking walking in on them again? For little ol' me? How sweet" he grumbled something unintelligible and sat back down in the chair by the bed. He looked deep in thought and I couldn't help but stare at him. He was different somehow… he looked older. I didn't like the change in him and I promised myself to bring back the other Edward.

"Alice was involved with this" I jumped at the sound of his voice. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He looked up at me with a dark expression, and seemed to take my sad smile as a confirmation. He let out a long sigh and let his head drop to his hands.

"I'm sorry"

We sat there in utter silence, but neither of us had anything to say. I knew he would need time to consider the situation with his sister, I couldn't imagine how it felt to know something like that about a loved one.

"What happened?" The door opened just as I was about to answer him and I shook my head. He narrowed his eyes my way, and the look he sent clearly stated this wasn't over. I sighed before turning to Esme and Carlisle, who were standing in the doorway watching our silent conversation curiously. I looked them over and noticed no wrinkles in their clothing or any wrongly buttoned buttons. But I snorted when I noticed Carlisle's face. Edward looked over too, and groaned in disgust when his eyes zeroed in on his fathers cheek.

"You shouldn't wear lipstick when you're fighting, Esme" Esme looked over at Carlisle, who merely looked confused and a bit alarmed at his wife's wide eyes.

"You have a lipstick on your face… no wonder the nurses looked ready to kill" She muttered, and Carlisle quickly started running his fingers over his face. I couldn't contain myself any longer, and started laughing at the sight of the three Cullen's in front of me. They all stared at me, and Carlisle looked disapproving when I finally calmed down and clutched my head.

"I think I told you to take it easy, did I not?" I scowled meekly, I was in pain I didn't need scolding. He shook his head with a small smile before disappearing, only to reappear moments later with a syringe. I felt my face twist into a grimace at the sight of it, and he chuckled.

"This will help you sleep. You won't be getting home today after all, and you need rest. Edward will drive you home tomorrow" the grimace didn't let up, although I felt happier at the fact that I wouldn't have to see Charlie for another day. I wondered how he would react when he came home, expecting a warm meal on the table for him, and a clean house.

I looked up at Carlisle and Esme and smiled.

A real smile. I tried to show them in that one smile how much I loved them, and all of my gratitude towards everything they had ever done to me. Because I knew that without them there was a big chance I wouldn't be alive today. They didn't maybe know how much they helped me over the years, but I knew how much I truly owned them.

I didn't fight the darkness as it came and spread trough my body and mind. I surrendered to it and let it drag me under into blissful oblivion.

EPOV

That smile… it was like _nothing_ I had ever seen before. It lit up her whole face, and her eyes shone and glittered in a way I had never seen them do. And the faces of my mother and father, it showed me that this didn't happen often. It was slightly unnerving to watch her close her eyes, and not open them again. Her pale face looked shallow, and her hair looked a bit unhealthy. She looked sick, or maybe not _sick_ but… uncared for. I could understand my mothers worry for her… she looked so fragile. She was nothing like the tiger earlier this week, when she had cursed me and screamed at me… she was just a little girl who needed someone to take care of her.

Esme smiled sadly at her still form and bent forward to kiss her forehead lightly before turning to me.

"Now young man, you're coming home with us. You haven't slept in a real bed for I don't know how long, and you have to eat." I was about to protest but when I met her eyes, I swallowed and nodded. She smiled at me before casting one last look at Bella, and then looping her arm with Carlisle and walking out the door. I stood up from the chair, and stepped closer to Bella's bed. It killed me to see her here, and I was furious that it was because of my sister. How could she? I knew Alice had changed since we moved here, but I never imagined her to become downright evil, and cold. I had always thought my sister was better than all those skanky bitches like Tanya and Lauren or Jessica, but now it seemed she was no better that the rest of them.

I squeezed Bella's hand before following my parents out to the car.

The ride home was quiet, and it left me thinking. How long had Bella known almost half of my family? It was clear that she was like a daughter to Esme, and I could see a hint of pride in Carlisle eyes when he looked at her, a glint only a father could have, it was the same look Carlisle gave me. Not that I felt like I earned it lately. I felt ashamed of the way I had acted towards everyone before, like I was better than them. Better than Bella. But I knew better now. I could never be better than Bella. She was too pure and beautiful. No one was better than Bella. I couldn't imagine her life. Loosing her mother, bullied in school, no friends. And I had been a part of it. I had always thought that Bella was unaffected by everything. That she didn't need help. But it was clear that she had given up. She was defeated, and was only putting on a strong face, trying not to show everyone how much it hurt her.

I stepped out of the car, and walked into the house. I didn't go to the kitchen but steered my feet straight to the stairs and to my room. I was already on the second landing when I collided into something solid and I almost fell backwards. I was able to steady myself tough, and looked down at what I had walked into.

_Alice. _

"Watch where you're going" She sneered at me. I didn't have time to answer before she started lecturing me. _She _was lecturing _me. _My anger was boiling.

"Where were you yesterday? I told you that morning that I needed a ride home! I waited for ages! Why are you always such-" I couldn't handle it.

"Why am I always what, Alice? Evil, cold, vain, bitchy, selfish, an asshole? I can't believe what you did. I thought you were a good person. But you are not my sister anymore. You could have killed her!" Her eyes widened in horror, and then narrowed in anger.

"How could I? You were the one talking to her-" I cut her off again.

"Talking to her? And you feel the need to punish her by throwing her into a wall? Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" I didn't give her time to say anything before I stormed up the final stairs and into my room and slammed the door behind me.

Everything was so different, everything had changed. I saw my life in a very different light, in just less than two days… and it would never be the same again.

I fell asleep, still in my clothes and shoes on, on top of the blanket. I dreamed of nothing but chocolate eyes glittering my way.

**A/N OKAYY… this was one of the longest yet, and I'm very surprised how easy it is to write longer, my first fic didn't seem this easy to write… **

**AND I didn't get that much feed back on my earlier chapters, and I'm literally begging for more. I need your opinions –good, bad? Terrible, shit? I need to know everything!**

**So hit that button whilst listening to The Offsprings 'Hit That' (Can't say it's green anymore, who changed it?) **

**And I hope to see you soon!**

**(it will be sooner if you hit that…)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N WOW I can't believe the response I got from the last chapter.. Absolutely Am****azing! Keep up the great work, and I'll keep up mine!**

**I also got a lot of mixed feelings concerning Alice, and although I'm not sure what to do with her yet, I know Bella won't ever be her best friend or something like that. And no worries my dear readers, Alice won't get away that easily.**

EPOV

When I woke up hours later it was still dark outside. I checked my watch and groaned at how early it still was. But I didn't feel at all tired anymore, so I got up. It didn't take me long to decide what to do, and I got dressed quickly before creeping quietly down stairs. It seemed like luck wasn't on my side today tough.

"Edward? Where are you going? School doesn't start yet" I sighed and turned around to walk into the kitchen where Carlisle was sitting by the counter reading a paper and drinking a coffee.

"I couldn't sleep" I wasn't going to get out of here any time soon, so best to just make myself comfortable.

"Did Bella say anything?" The question caught me off guard, but I knew exactly what he was asking. He believed Bella as much as I did before I heard the truth, not at all. But I didn't want to be the one to tell him. I knew it would hurt him. So I decided to change the subject.

"Where's Alice?" Yeah, change the subject, good job Fuckward!

"She was really upset about something yesterday, and went to Rosalie for a sleepover. You know anything about it?" I really had to fight back the growl. So Alice was upset, was she? I tried to compose my face into a blank mask but my dad was observant, and this wasn't the first time I cursed that.

"What did you say to her? Why did you upset your sister, Edward?" I couldn't hold back my growl this time, and not my answer either.

"Fuck Alice! She's not my sister, not after what she did to Bella-" I slapped my hand to my forehead when Carlisle eyes widened and he gasped. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. I promised Bella not to. And although I didn't like it, I would never betray Bella's trust like this, or I thought I wouldn't.

Carlisle's eyes were furious when I looked back up, and I cringed away in my seat. It wasn't often you saw Carlisle like this and never at his family.

"What did you say? Alice, did this?" I compensated lying for a second, but I was just as angry as him and I wanted to see Alice pay for her actions. I nodded hesitantly and he slammed his fists on the counter top, before dropping his head to his hands and massaging his temples. I waited a minute for him to calm down a bit before I risked speaking again. This was not how I planned on outing Alice.

"Dad? I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, and you know how Bella is-" Carlisle jumped up from his chair and ran to the front door. I watched him grab his jacket. Where was he going?

"Edward!" I jumped and followed, confused at the change in him. He was searching for his keys franticly and muttering something under his breath.

"Edward, you are coming to the hospital with me, and when I'm done you will drive Bella home. Understood?" His eyes pierced mine and I nodded.

We didn't speak at all, and Carlisle was speeding and I was clinging to my seat. When we arrived at the hospital, Carlisle greeted no one, just stormed trough the long hallways towards Bella's room, leaving everyone looking after him. They all shot me confused looks and I just shrugged and followed after him. As a result of spending a lot of time at the hospital, I pretty much knew everyone who worked here; it wasn't such a big hospital after all.

Bella wasn't sleeping either but reading a book and jumped when Carlisle stormed inside her room. She looked confused and shot me a look. Why did everyone think I knew what was going on? I shrugged again. This was so not like my father. He was always calm and collected, never rash. We stood there in complete silence before Carlisle shoulders slumped and he sat down in one of the plastic chairs by Bella's bed with his head buried in his hands.

"Why?" I looked over at Bella, who was looking quite worried. She looked over at me, and I finally understood what Carlisle was asking. I raised my hand to my head, and rubbed at the spot I knew Bella had her wound. Her eyes widened and she looked over at Carlisle and then back at me, alarmed.

"Why what?" It was clear she was just trying to prolong the moment, and I could see her gulp.

"Why didn't you tell me? You never talk about how you're treated at school, and then I get to hear that my own daughter was the one to put you in a hospital. Were you ever going to tell anyone?" Carlisle looked up at Bella. I was sure Bella would soon chap her lip with the way she was chewing on it.

"I-I don't know who pushed me, I only know who was there. I really don't care. This is my life Carlisle. There's nothing you can do"

"Like hell there is! You need to trust us and tell us, we can't help you otherwise. Edward will drive you home when you're ready" He looked both angry and sad, and smiled a little before kissing her cheek and leaving. I could have sworn I saw a tear, but I was too shocked to say or do anything.

"I hate hurting him. I hate it, I hate it!" Bella was clutching her head and I quickly walked up to her and gently pried her fingers from her hair. She looked up at me, and I could see unshed tears shining in her eyes. I had never seen Bella cry, never.

"He's so… sad; I knew it was better if he never found out. I can't stand this. And all because of me!" She closed her eyes and continued abusing her lower lip_. Because of her? What did she mean?_

"Bella you can't be blaming yourself for this! Alice is a bitch, and everything is her fault. Not yours! Do you understand?" She looked up at me.

"Rosalie and Tanya too. You can't blame your sister for all of this" My eyes widened. What kind of people did I call friends? Well technically Tanya wasn't my friend, just one of the bitches who followed Rosalie. I always had some kind of hate-love relationship with Rosalie. I hated her, she hated me, and we both tolerated each other.

"All three of them?" She nodded hesitantly and I closed my eyes, and tried to calm down.

How could Alice do something like this? She knew what it felt like to be alone, it was one of the reasons we moved here. And now she had become what she hated, or I thought she hated at least. Arrgh, I didn't want to think about it. Bella must have felt my frustration.

"Was Carlisle serious? Can I actually go home?" I smiled a little at Bella's enthusiasm, the bright smile and sparkling eyes made her look beautiful. She was still fuck hot, but I felt like hot or sexy wasn't enough to describe Bella. She wasn't a normal high school girl.

"I suppose so. We can leave as soon as you're ready, I can give you some privacy when you change…" Bella had lifted her blanket and jumped out of the bed before I even had time to finish my sentence.

"No need. I woke up early and changed. I'm ready now" She smirked at my incredulous expression before brushing past me to the door. The looks I got when I arrived at the hospital with Carlisle were nothing to the looks I got when I walked pass with Bella.

The drive was relatively quiet with Bella fiddling with the radio and directing me to her house. It didn't take long before we were there, and the house we stopped at looked worn and pretty old, nothing like the mansion Esme designed. It looked dark and empty and there didn't seem to be anyone home, the curtains drawn and the empty driveway were pretty big give a way's too. Bella, who had seemed quite happy just minutes ago, looked up resentfully at the house.

"At least it's empty" She then turned to me and smiled, although it did seem a bit forced.

"Would you like to come in? I'm definitely not going to school today and I don't want to be alone…" How could I say no to those big hopeful eyes? It was clear that Bella didn't want to go inside alone. So I followed her.

BPOV

The cruiser was gone when we go to the house and I thanked my good stars for the few extra hours without Charlie. I had no intentions of going back to school this week so I had some time to kill.

Firstly I needed something to eat. Esme would fuss otherwise and the hospital food really sucked.

"Are you hungry?" I marvelled at the sight of Edward in my living room. He seemed so out of place in the dark cramped room, it was easier picturing him at the Cullen mansion. He was too beautiful to ever fit in here. I hoped he knew how lucky he was to have Esme and Carlisle as his parents.

"Yeah… I could eat" I smiled at him before disappearing into the kitchen.

It didn't take me long before we were both seated at the dinner table eating pancakes. We didn't say anything, but god, the sounds he made. He _moaned_ at his first bite. He moaned. _Oh, the fantasies…_

He helped me clean up the kitchen after wards, and as the day progressed I found myself actually enjoying Edward's company. He wasn't the asshole I always though he was. He was actually quite sweet, and I had more fun with him that I cared to admit.

But everything good always has to end somewhere. And this time it ended in Charlie.

The day with Edward was great but when I heard the cruiser pull up everything went downhill. I checked the clock and noticed how _late_ it was. That could only mean Charlie had been at some bar again, and he was drunk, and Edward was here.

_Not good._ We had been watching a movie, so I jumped of the couch were I had been sitting with my feet in Edward's lap, don't ask me how my feet go there because I don't know.

"Bella what's wrong?" I stood there, frozen in the middle of the living room, listening for Charlie's footsteps. I jumped when I heard his door slam. Edward was standing now too, and he looked pretty worried.

"Bella, what's going on? Are you hurt? Do you need anything?" _No, but it's going to hurt soon enough…_

"Edward, go to my room. And whatever you do, stay there! Do not come downstairs! Promise me?" He looked panicked now, and Charlie's foot steps were only coming closer now.

"Promise?" He looked confused but nodded. I dragged him up the stairs to my room. I had just closed the door before the muffled yell from Charlie sounded from downstairs.

"Isabella. Where are you? Come here now" I closed my eyes tightly and breathed in deeply. I was always scared at nights like these, and I hated myself for being so weak. He had been gone for the last week, probably at some friend's house. But now he was home again, and by the sound of it, he was _really_ drunk. I had completely forgotten about Edward still being in the room and I yelped in shock when I opened my eyes and he was standing right in front of me.

"Isabella! Come here. Now" Charlie was getting impatient and Edward was looking alarmed.

"Bella, what's going on? Who is that? Your dad? What's-"

"Promise?" I had to make sure Edward wouldn't be in danger. I didn't care about myself, but I couldn't stand the thought of Edward getting hurt, what would it do to Esme?

"Promise what?"

"Stay here!"

"ISABELLA" I flinched but opened the door and wiped my face blank. I cast one last look at Edward before closing the door in his face.

I walked quickly down the stairs and found Charlie in the living room. The television was still on and I cursed at myself for forgetting it. Charlie looked pissed and I fought against the instinct to gulp, I wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing me scared.

"What took you so long?" He sneered at me, and I inwardly flinched. I had gotten used to being alone in the house and the sudden appearance of Charlie had caught me off guard.

"I'm sorry. Did you want anything?" Being rude wouldn't help my situation at all, but I couldn't help it.

"Do not talk to me like that" Slap. My face jerked at the force of his hand, and tears welled in my eyes, but I beat them down and scowled up at him. He was not going to break me.

"You are to respect me! Understood?" Slap. My face jerked to the right again and I gritted my teeth. I nodded.

"Answer me" Slap. This one was the most forceful yet and I fell to the floor at his feet.

"Yes" I muffled the scream when his booth connected with my side, but one whimper escaped. I could feel the smirk on his face when he bent down and whispered in my ear.

"And remember that" Before stumbling away. I could hear his footsteps at the stairs but didn't lift my head before I heard his door slam. Only then did I lift myself from the floor and staggered to the stairs. Edward was upstairs and he didn't need to see me like this. And I wouldn't show the hurt to him. I didn't need Esme or Carlisle knowing about this. I would be eighteen in a couple of months and I would be out of here. I could handle Charlie.

Edward was pacing around my room when I opened the door and his head snapped up when he heard me. His eyes showed clear relief when I smiled at him, but then they widened in horror. What now? Charlie was sleeping, and I was sure I had been absolutely quiet with Charlie, so he couldn't have heard me…but he could see me.

Edward crossed the small room in a couple of long strides and cradled my face carefully in his hands. I winced at the contact and the realisation of what my face must look like after Charlie's hand. I closed my eyes and let Edward's touch sooth the burning in my cheek.

"What happened? Did he do this to you?" Edward's voice was quiet and oh-so soothing at my nerves.

"Not important. Don't worry about me. I'm just tired" I opened my eyes again and looked up at him. His eyes were angry and cold and I regretted ever asking him inside. He shouldn't be here.

"Of course it's important, you're hurt! Did he do this to you?" I thought the answer was pretty clear, but Edward had a hard time grasping obvious things it seemed like, or he didn't want to believe it, I didn't want to at first either.

"Would you believe me if I told you I fell?" he scowled at me and I shrugged.

"Why haven't you told anyone? He hits you- he hasn't done anything else has he?" the urgency in his voice was clear and he searched my eyes for something. I shook my head no, and his eyes cleared up at little before narrowing again.

"You have to tell someone! I can't let you-" Tell someone? Was he insane? I didn't need anyone complicating my life anymore than it already was. I was so close to getting out of here.

"I won't tell someone Edward. And neither are you!" He started shaking his head, but I didn't give him time to protest.

"No, listen to me! You are not going to tell anyone! I've handled Charlie for my whole life, and I'm so close to getting out f here to some college far away. I do not need anyone messing up my plans. If you tell, I won't be here long enough for them to do anything! Understood?" he scowled at me but nodded.

"Good. And believe me; I'll know if you tell Esme or Carlisle" he looked defeated and I smiled at him.

"Why haven't you ever told anyone?" I scoffed.

"Who would I have told? Esme? Carlisle? You know it would break their hearts. Any friends? The cops? You do realize that Charlie is chief of police?" he scowled at me, but the corner of his lips tugged upwards at my tone.

"I'll be here for you. Anytime you need. I _promise_"

**A/N I'm actually searching for a beta, who could read trough my work before I post… you all know what betas do. And I want to make the best of this story, and I think having someone read trough it would really help… so… **

**It twists a little at this part, and you know I always work faster when you review! **

**This could possibly be the longest chapter ever, so don't I deserve some love? **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I was really disappointed with the response I got from the last chapter, seeing as it was the longest I've ever written! ****But hugs and lots of kisses to the ones that did review! Can't tell you how much I appreciate it! **

**I won't let the response –mai****nly the lack of it- get me down, and here's the next chapter!**

**School is finally over and my summer has started! I'll try to update more regularly! **

BPOV

Saying I felt like shit when I woke up would be the understatement of the fucking _year. _My head was pounding and when I shifted, trying to check what time it was, my chest, mainly ribs flared in agonising pain. I winced, and froze trying not to inflict more torment on myself. It couldn't be broken, probably just a bruised rib, nothing that a couple of Tylenols wouldn't cure.

"Morning" I jumped and winced at the movement at the same time, when I heard the gruff voice from besides me. It took a while for me to register the body besides me on the bed; Edward to be precise. I was still too groggy.

"What are you doing here?" No one should be allowed to look that good at the crack of dawn. His hair was messier than ever but it only added to the 'just been fucked' look. And he looked damn good in it. My own hair probably resembled a haystack.

"Well you kind of passed out on me, and I guess I fell asleep." His voice was husky from sleep, and it sent tingles racing trough my body and settle deep in my core. I shivered; definitely not allowed.

When he finally opened his eyes he blinked a couple of times before they zeroed in on my face. I saw anger flash in them but it was quickly overshadowed by something else I didn't recognize. He slowly lifted his hand and brushed his fingers over my cheek. The gesture felt so intimate, and I couldn't stand looking him in the eye. So I closed my eyes instead.

"It looks worse than it really is" I could feel the grimace on my face when he prodded at the bruise I was sure I had gently. Yeah, I sucked at lying.

"Uh huh" he didn't sound convinced at all.

"I've had worse" I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. What happened to need to know only?

"How long has he been hitting you?" I still didn't open my eyes but I could feel Edward's burning gaze locked onto my closed eye lids. The bluntness in his question surprised me. But this was Edward, what did I expect? But how could I expect anything? I barely knew him.

"For a while" I wasn't going to talk about it. No fucking way. He was Edward Cullen, man whore number one… or was he? He had been so different after our _encounter _behind the gym. I mean he didn't do anything to me before, but somehow he had changed. I didn't know what would happen at school, but Edward was different, and I kind of liked it. He was almost like a friend. And he knew, he knew about Charlie and Renee. And he always seemed to know stuff. What I was thinking, how I was feeling, and when to just fuck off. But he didn't seem to be taking the hint this time, and I cut him off before he go the chance to speak, ignoring the scowl on his face.

"But it's not important, so can we _please _stop talking about it" he grudgingly agreed, but I could see his eyes, and the frustration there, but also the anger, and somehow I just knew it wasn't directed at me.

I couldn't understand what he was so curious about. I am a boring plain old Jane. An outcast, with no friends, and no family. What was so interesting about me that made him stick around? God how vain could I be? Who said Edward was following me because he thought I was interesting? This could all be a new joke from the other end of the popularity ladder. But somehow I didn't see Edward doing something like that. And he always seemed so sincere. Even when he was sincerely annoying.

"Why?" I couldn't stop the question from asking it self. I had to know why Edward was doing this. He would gain nothing from hanging out with me. Nothing!

"Why… what?" He was confused by the sudden change in tones and topic.

"Why are you being so… nice? We've talked to each other, for like three times. And suddenly you're sleeping over at my house? What changed? What made me so fucking interesting?" He looked shocked at my outburst, and I mentally slapped myself for my mini rant. We both stayed quiet for a long time. I didn't think he would even answer.

"You intrigue me" my eyes snapped to his. He seemed as sincere as ever, but his eyes made me really believe him.

"I intrigue you?" he seemed relieved somehow when he continued.

"Yeah… you're just so… different. You're nothing like I've ever known before. You're nothing like the girls I know" I snorted at that, and he smiled. We somehow just understood each other. _This_… this moment, was just so _easy. _There was no awkwardness, and I don't think I've ever been this comfortable with anyone before. And I was lying in bed with Edward Cullen?

"You never do what I expect and it's… refreshing! I'll never know if you're going to laugh or hit me"

"I can do both if you prefer it" he laughed and I couldn't help but smile. It was a truly glorious sound. If this was how friendship felt like, I could handle it. But was Edward my friend? I had never had friends before, and assuming Edward was my friend would maybe be too forward. I didn't want to get my hopes up if I was wrong. Because I did hope Edward felt the same as I did.

"Are we friends?" I didn't like how timid my voice sounded but I just didn't know how to handle these new feelings. He looked at me for a long moment before nodding.

"I suppose we are"

EPOV

Such a simple question, but spoken from her lips made it mean so much more.

"Are we friends?" We're we friends? I hadn't thought about it. I was friends with Jasper and Emmett, and somehow the word friends felt weird when I thought of Bella. She was truly different, but in a good way.

The title for this, this thing happening between us, friends didn't seem like enough to describe it. Somehow Bella was more. But I felt weary of thoughts like that. Just like Bella said, what changed after three conversations?

_Everything. _Everything changed. The moment I laid eyes on Bella behind the gym, _everything_ changed. I don't think I'll ever understand it, but it happened and I wouldn't change it for the world.

And Bella needed a friend. That much was clear. And I would be her friend no matter what.

"I suppose we are" the look on her face at those simple words made me gasp. And the fact that I was probably Bella's first ever friend weighed down on me suddenly. I don't know how she forgave me so easily after all these years of my asshole behaviour. But it would take any chance I got. I vowed to myself to never be that guy anymore. I was done with all of the sluts and jocks and players. I was done with it all.

Because now I knew what I was missing out on. I wouldn't miss Rosalie, but Alice, as much as I hated to say it, she was my sister, but I wouldn't overlook her attitude anymore. If she wanted to talk to me ever again she would have to grow up. And I already knew Jasper and Emmett had my back trough everything.

Now to the more pressing matters of the day, after yesterday's revelations of Charlie, I just couldn't leave Bella alone here. And I really didn't feel like going to school and face the rest of the gang yet. So I dragged myself off the bed, already missing the heat from Bella's body. I had tried to suppress any thoughts of Bella in that way. She didn't need a horny teenager, she needed a friend.

She was looking at me curiously, and I hat to beat down the intense fury I felt when I saw Bella's pale, porcelain skin marred with that ugly bruise shaped as a hand, that would only get worse during the day. I couldn't understand how she had lived with all of this for her whole life. How had I never known that she didn't have a mother? I had never appreciated my own mother and father more than now, and I vowed to show it to them.

I couldn't believe how selfish and utterly childish I had been these last years. I had to stop it now.

"What are you doing?" she looked so confused, and it was quite endearing seeing the normally fierce lion look like a little lost lamb. Don't tell her I said that, she would kill me. But she did look adorable with her eyes big and her lips puckered slightly, making them look even more kissable… okay, I was getting of track.

"I'm taking you to my house" that would have to do. I had no idea of where to take her when Esme's anxious eyes snapped to my mind. She would want to fuss over Bella, and Bella truly deserved some motherly attention, and who was better at that than Esme?

"We can't go to your house. Look at me! There's a reason why they don't know, and I intend to keep it that way!" it was clear she wouldn't give in, but I _couldn't _leave her here.

"Don't you have some cover up or something?"

"Yeah, for the times when Charlie, forces me to school. It isn't often but I have some just in case. Why?"

"I'm not leaving you here alone with that monster in the house!" she looked shocked and her eyes turned glassy, but no tears. She nodded before getting up herself.

I didn't miss how she winced at every movement she made. She didn't do this yesterday… what had that bastard done?

"What's wrong?" she tried to smile but I could see trough it. I could see the pain in her eyes.

"Nothing, I just-"

"What did he do?" Bella's hand moved unconsciously to just under her breast and my eyes widened. She must have noticed and looked down at her hand before abruptly dropping it. But the damage was done; I was by her side in seconds.

"Show me" she shook her head furiously, begging me to let it go. But I couldn't. She was obviously hurting and somehow that fact was hurting me.

"Show me" I gently pried her hands away from her shirt and lifted the hem slowly. I gasped at the sight greeting me.

"Fuck…" she was really thin, and I could faintly see her rib cage. But the most shocking part was the bruises and the scars. Some of them looked really old, expect one. It stood out and angry red against all the purple and white. I traced my fingers around the clear star just under her bra line.

"What's this?" I looked up at her face to find her eyes closed. I hated it. I wasn't able to read her closed eyes. She didn't say anything so I let the shirt fall from my hands and gently took her face in my hands. She looked so fragile.

"He's been doing this longer than a while. You have to tell somebody! I won't let you live here with _him. _He's dangerous and you're hurt" I couldn't stand the defeated look on her face but she still didn't open her eyes. I was going to start my rant again when her soft whisper cut me off. I had to strain my years to catch what she was saying. And I whished I'd never asked.

"It was my birthday present. He's always extra angry and always get's extra drunk, because it's my birthday. The day my mother died. The day she traded her life for mine. It was bad this year. I look a lot like my mother you see, and it makes him angrier. He's not usually home much, but he always finds time on my birthday" hearing her talking about the horrors the man who was currently sleeping in the room next door had done, and so nonchalantly, was making me sick.

"He would always hit harder and carry on for longer that day. He had picked up some new techniques from last year, carving for example, and he always liked to experiment on me"

"I-I… never knew. I'm sorry" how could I ever have thought badly of her, she was so strong.

"Why would you be sorry? It's not your fault my dad is a vindictive bastard"

"I'm sorry for being an asshole"

"No big deal. You're not anymore"

"I'm not?" she shook her head with a small smile.

"No" I don't know how long we stood there but we both jumped when a loud snore tore trough the air.

"Come one. We're leaving now"

"Yeah, okay. Let me shower and hide this, and then we'll leave" she didn't wait for my answer before dashing out of the room.

Part of me hated her for hiding it. She deserved a normal life, but she would never get that if she didn't tell anyone. But another part of me understood her. Who would she tell? She was way too selfless to break Carlisle's and Esme's hearts, and she had no friends. But I would change that. I promised that I wouldn't let her get hurt anymore and now it was time to take action.

I didn't dare move around to much in fear of waking Charlie, but I did examine her room a little. I had been too panicked yesterday to notice anything. Her room was fairly empty; just a bed in one of the corners besides the desk along the wall and a small dresser. There were a few books strewn around, but I could detect no photographs or any more personal stuff. She had no curtains on her window and no rugs on the floor. The room was cold and lacked any personality, and I knew Bella had personality.

Was there nothing good in her life?

It didn't take long before Bella was back. I wouldn't have seen the bruise if I didn't know it was there, I just hoped it would fool Esme.

"Is it good?" I nodded at but her anxious expression didn't falter.

"I mean is it good enough for Esme?" I was still astonished how well she knew my parents. How had _I _never known?

"It should be… would it really be that _bad _if she knew-"

"Promise"

"What?"

"Promise me you won't tell anything to anyone" this was so frustrating.

"Okay, I promise. But what about your ribs? Maybe you should let Carlisle-"

"They're fine, nothing more than a bruised rib, and I already took some Tylenol" again with her nonchalant voice, like this was a daily occurrence and judging by the scars on her body, it probably was.

I could hear some grunting coming from Charlie's room, and knew we had to get out of here.

"Come on" Bella must have heard it too, because she wasted no time grabbing her cell phone and keys.

We were lucky I hadn't parked in the driveway yesterday, and judging by the things I learnt from Bella, the chief was probably too drunk to notice it parked by the house.

"I wondered what happened to my truck?" Bella mused when I sped down the road, trying to get as much distance between that place and us.

"We should probably go and check it out. Lucky you it was a deserted road"

"Yeah… lucky me" she smiled and the rest of the ride passed in comfortable silence.

**A/N I hope all of this isn't going too slowly and you'll get bored… tell me what you think and I'll see you next time!**

**I hope my spelling and grammar have improved, and I really appreciate tips and hints! ;)))**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I was reading a story with a really pushy Alice, and suddenly became very annoyed, so now I need some Alice action. I really don't like people like that, and I guess I can be a bit too snappy when I encounter someone. But I like being independent and people who think they know best just because their older or more popular than you… just annoy the fuck out of me. I bet I'm just like that myself, so ironic. So here they are at the Cullen house! And I want to give a special thanks to tamsigirl. So sweet reviews! And don't think I will forget the rest of you, THANKS SO MUCH!**

EPOV

When we arrived at my house, my first impression of it was dark. It brought forward all the thoughts from the last couple of days and I felt even worse for Bella. I had lived in this house, more like mansion, never grateful for the family I had or the home they provided. But now I saw my life in a whole different light, and was actually thankful for _Bella_. Without her I would still be lost in the selfish world I lived in.

I parked in the garage and was about to walk around the car to open Bella's door when the door to the main house opened. And out stormed a _livid_ Esme.

I gulped at the sight of her, but her gaze softened as soon as she laid her eyes on Bella, who was now standing besides me.

"I'll take care of her" I heard her whisper from the corner of her mouth before she walked towards Esme, and dragging her into the house. I felt she deserved some time with Esme, and Esme deserved some time to fuss over her. I trudged slowly to my room, listening in on the sounds coming from the kitchen. Esme was evidently already cooking and I could hear both of their voices talking and then Esme's laugh. Good, this was what Bella needed. I walked past Carlisle's study on my way up, and was surprised to find him still home; he was usually at the hospital this time of the day. I walked quietly to the open door and peered inside. He was sitting by his desk, his head in his hands and a stack of papers in front of him. I knocked on the door before stepping inside.

"Is there anything I can help you with son?" he looked up at me tiredly, and I could see how awful he looked. His eyes were bloodshot and he had dark circles under his eyes. His skin looked a bit too pale and his lips were in a thin line.

"Are you okay?" stupid question really. I could clearly see that he was as far from okay as he could be.

"I'll be fine. So what brought you here? Why aren't you in school? Was that Bella's voice I heard downstairs?" I nodded slowly, still studying him closely.

"Bella didn't feel like going to school today and kind of asked me to hang out with her. I thought mom would want to see her" he looked at me curiously for a while before smiling slightly.

"She asked you to stay with her?" I nodded confused. What was he getting at?

"So that's where you were last night?" I hesitated a bit before again nodding. No use lying, I could see he already knew.

"Son, you have to understand that Bella… is not like other-" I knew Bella was nothing like any other girl.

"I know" he looked at me for a long moment before smiling at me, and nodding.

"Good. Could you tell your mother that I will be down for breakfast soon?" I nodded and left.

What was with him? I had never seen Carlisle so... so distressed. He was calm, always calm.

I decided to think about it later and walked into the kitchen. Bella was sitting by the kitchen counter with a plate of food in front of her, munching away. I sat down besides her and she smiled up at me. I had merely sat down before I had plate in front of me, stacked with food. My mouth watered. Esme's food was the best in the world, not that Bella's pancakes were far behind. I guess it was understandable that she was good at cooking. I didn't see Charlie making dinner for her. I remembered her saying something at the hospital about Esme being horrified how thin she was. I was horrified at how thin she was now, so I didn't even want to imagine Esme at that time.

"Dad said he'll be down for breakfast soon" Esme smiled before casting a long look upstairs. She looked concerned. It didn't seem like she knew what was happening either.

I ate quickly and left the kitchen and Bella with my mom. Bella smiled at me when I stood up from the table and I felt her eyes on me when I walked upstairs. I could see that I had made the right choice in taking her here. She seemed so at ease.

I passed Carlisle on my way up, and he seemed happier somehow, but still very grave. I couldn't help but think it had to do something with Bella, but didn't get the chance to ask before he had disappeared into the kitchen.

Alice was at Rosalie's house and wouldn't be home before school let out, so I didn't need to watch out for her. I didn't know what she would do if she saw Bella, and I didn't want to find out either.

I closed the door after me and slumped down on the bed. I hadn't slept well yesterday and Bella's sleep talking had kept me up the whole night, and I did not want to fall asleep with that man in the house. I didn't want to risk him walking in when we were asleep. The night had been filled with mumbling and talking from Bella. She had been trashing around at one point and clawing at her arms and stomach, and I had to restrain her in my arms. She had stilled immediately, but still kept on whimpering softly.

I don't know how long I had been asleep, but I woke up suddenly to my door closing and someone climbing up on my bed. I looked up at Bella as she crawled closer and smiled, but this wasn't an ordinary smile, this was a smirk. And I'm ashamed to say that my mind dived straight into the gutter at the sight of her in my bed. _God_, I dreamed she would crawl like that, just naked instead, her sweet ass in the air and- Friend! I am Bella's friend. _Never heard of friends with benefits?_ Shut up!

"What are you doing?" she looked way too innocently at me.

"Oh nothing" I raised an eyebrow at her. Yeah, _nothing_, right.

"Oh well, now that you asked so nicely. Esme told me to come looking for you, I kind of knew where you were already…so…"

"What did you do?" she smiled innocently at me.

"Well, I checked out Alice's room. And then… I kind of shredded all her clothes, except all her sweats. And then I poured water into her makeup… you don't think she'll be _mad_ at me?" I looked at her incredulously before bursting out laughing.

"Mad at you? She'll kill you!" I hadn't laughed this hard since Emmett lost that bet and had to- okay, _maybe_ we'll take that one later. Alice was going to be livid; another reason to keep Bella away from Alice. She could turn real nasty when she was angry. But Bella _did_ seem a bit scary sometimes… I couldn't wait to see it!

BPOV

I dragged Esme into the kitchen, and pushed her to the oven.

"Pancakes?" she looked at me curiously. I always knew I sucked at acting, and this was so out of character for me. I was never chirpy, and never in a good mood in the mornings. What else would Edward change?

"Sweetie? Is everything all right?"

"Yes, I'm great. How about those pancakes?" Esme looked at me suspiciously and a bit worried, but she could never say no to cooking and soon I had not only pancakes on my plate, but also some beacon, eggs and fruits. I didn't realize how hungry I was before, but I was practically inhaling my food in seconds. And when Edward walked in he too got a plate of food pushed in front him. I smiled at him but he seemed confused about something.

"Dad said he'll be down for breakfast soon" Esme smiled before casting a long look upstairs. What was going on?

Edward didn't linger around after eating but I didn't want to abandon Esme yet. It didn't take long before Carlisle came downstairs, and I noticed them exchanging looks with each other, before both casting me glances and smiling when they noticed my narrowed eyes. Okay, I didn't mind leaving Esme now.

"How are you dear? How are you feeling, no headaches, blurry vision, dizziness?" why were everyone asking me that? I guess I could understand Edward's concern, god that sounded weird, but he was the only one that knew. Was I really acting that different? How hard did I hit my head?

"I'm fine. Nothing wrong with me. I'm just peachy. I'll go and…and… check on Edward" I jumped out of my seat before they could answer.

I had been at the Cullen house thousands of times, and knew where everything was located. I had never been snooping around in Alice's or Edward's room but I knew where they were. And I assumed Edward would be in his room. And Esme and Carlisle were down in the kitchen. The house was empty otherwise. What a perfect opportunity! I just couldn't pass it up. So I crept silently up the stairs, and of course I had to stub my toe twice and limp around cursing for a good ten minutes. When I finally found the right door, not hard to miss as it was decorated in pink glitter, I slowly pushed the door open only to be blinded with colours.

Well fuck. Did the bitch live in a rainbow or what? I was actually kind of glad I had never ventured inside of Alice's room before. I wonder how bad Edward's room will be?

Everything was drenched in colours. The bed was white, but the bedspread a hot pink, and on top of that were a ton of pillows, all in different pinks and reds and purples. There were curtains in silver and guess what, _pink._ The walls were some kind of deep purple but still light and there was some kind of white flower pattern in the corners. One whole wall was a big, _gigantic_ mirror that duplicated everything making everything look doubly colourful. Then there were _the_ double doors. I knew this was Alice's closet, as I had over heard them talking in school about _'the'_ doors. I opened them and stepped inside, and froze in my tracks, _again_.

Even I, Bella Swan, had to admit that this closet was beautiful. It almost looked like she had her own boutique in her room. That was only going to make it better when she comes home and sees what I have done to it.

When I was done there I turned back to the white vanity at the end of her bed. Every surface seemed to be covered in some kin of makeup or beauty product, makeup bottles, brushes, cases etc. And how lucky was I when I found her personal bathroom. Personally I didn't see the lure in all of the cosmetics today's world could offer. But that's just my personal opinion, and I have come to live with the fact that I'm weird a _long _time ago.

_Oh, I love revenge._ A small part of my brain reminded me of Esme, and I actually felt guilty for a moment. Then I saw _the_ picture on Alice's night stand. It was of their whole family. Esme and Carlisle were wrapped into each others arms, both gazing at each other lovingly, and Edward had his arms around Alice and they looked so happy. They were the picture perfect family. I didn't recognize the house behind them on the picture so I assumed it was where thy lived before Forks.

_I hated it. _

How was it that a complete bitch like Alice could have two of the most wonderful persons as parents and truly, Edward wasn't that bad either, but me? I know I'm no angel but still, I got Charlie. Life was not fair.

I checked the hallway before scurrying to the stairs to Edward's room. I dreaded seeing Edwards room. If Alice's room was anything to go by... I really didn't want to see anything like that.

I shouldn't have worried. Edward's room was perfect. His room was on the glass side of the house as I called it, and one of the walls was made of glass, as one gigantic window. The view was beautiful. The other walls were a warm cream colour that matched the carpet. The bed in the middle of the room was king sized, and the bedspread was a light gold with two enormous pillows. Another wall was covered in shelves of books and music, mostly music though. Everything in the room was very beautiful, but it was the figure on the bed that took my breath away. Edward was sprawled onto the bed, on top of the bedspread. Shoes still on. His hair the usual disarray, _as always_. His mouth slightly open, and… dark circles under his eyes? I instantly felt guilty, because it _couldn't_ have been comfortable in my small bed last night. _Oh stop it Swan_._ He was the one that insisted on staying, and don't try to deny it, you liked it. _

Shut up.

I was going to leave and let him sleep when he stirred, and I _really_ wanted to tell him about Alice so I hopped onto the bed and started crawling toward the middle. I would never even have considered being on the same bed as Edward last week, barely the same room if I could help it, but now? Don't get me started.

I was right besides him when he finally opened his eyes. They instantly turned darker when he saw me, almost black with... lust?

"What are you doing?" his voice was husky and I couldn't help the smirk that formed. And I tried to desperately stop myself from blushing. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Oh nothing" he quirked an eyebrow at me. _Yeah, I wouldn't have believed me either. _

"Oh well, now that you _asked_ so _nicely_. Esme told me to come looking for you, and I kind of knew where you were already…so…"

"What did you do?" I tried smiling innocently, the same look I used on Esme. His eyes glazed over slightly. Hmm, I could use this to my advantage later.

"Well, I checked out Alice's room. And then… I kind of shredded all her clothes, _except_ her sweats. And then I poured water into her makeup… you don't think she'll be mad at me?" he looked incredulous for a second before he burst out laughing.

"Mad at you? She'll kill you!" I couldn't help but laugh with him and soon we were both rolling on the bed clutching our stomachs. I was gasping for air, and only noticed the pain in my ribs after wards. Edward noticed and stopped laughing immediately and hovered over me. This did nothing to calm my breathing. And it didn't help my blush either.

"Bella? What is it?" I couldn't answer as I was still trying to calm my breathing. He must have noticed my hands on my ribs and his eyes widened. His eyes darted back to mine, and when he saw the pain in them he leaned into me, our foreheads touching, and his palms on both sides of my face.

"Breath. _Calm_, in… and out. Good, just like that" his hot breath on my face, his delicious scent wafting over my face and his velvet voice helped me calm down, and I was able to take deep breaths without hurting myself too much.

"I'm sorry" I managed to pant out. His brows crunched up.

"What in the world are you sorry for this time?"

"Um… I…"

"Exactly! And since when does _Isabella Swan _apologize?" I scowled up at him and bit my lip to stop myself from answering. His eyes focused on my lips and his eyes grew darker. I gasped. I hesitantly swept my tongue over my lower lip, just to see how he would react. He leaned in slightly closer, and I could feel his hardness on my thigh. A sweet tingling swept trough my whole body.

Oh god. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply of Edward's scent. He was going to kiss me. Did I want him to kiss me? He was Edward Cullen, asshole, man whore… no, I was wrong. That wasn't the Edward I _knew_. This Edward was funny, and sweet, and considerate. And yes, I _did_ want him to kiss me. He was just going to lean in the final inch; and I was doing nothing to stop him, when I could hear a shriek from downstairs. Both of us snapped our gazes towards the door and then looked back at each other. I nodded and he jumped of the bed and dragged me with him.

We crept silently down the stairs, careful to remain invisible to the persons in the living room. We stopped half way down the landing and peered over the railing to get a better view of what was happening.

It was Alice's shriek we had heard and she was currently screaming at a grave looking Carlisle and a sobbing Esme.

"How can you even believe that bitch? I'm your daughter! You can't do this to me! She was the-"

"Don't even _finish_ that sentence Mary Alice Cullen. You are _grounded_ for six _months_, and banned from _any_ kind of shopping for an equally long time. You'll give your car keys to me. And you are never to speak in such a way about Bella again. I thought we had raised you better than this. I've never been this disappointed in you. We have given you more freedom this year, thinking you were responsible enough to make some of your own decisions. _Clearly_ I was wrong." Carlisle voice was deathly calm; Alice was staring at him in shock. Was he doing this for me? He was really angry- oh… this fit perfectly with my revenge. No shopping, and only sweats in her closet. Alice was going to be so _mad. _I snickered to myself.

"What are you laughing at?" Edward whispered from his spot besides me. He too was smirking at Alice's back.

"Oh nothing, just think of the thing I told you about earlier" His smirk grew even more and his eyes glinted dangerously.

"Bu-but… you can't do that to me… please, daddy?" She had tears running down her face, but Carlisle didn't falter, his eyes were filled with regret. I felt bad for him and Esme, they didn't deserve this. I knew it would have been better if they would never have found out.

"Go to your room, Alice" she shrieked a final time before stomping towards the stairs. Mine and Edward's eyes widened in alarm when we looked at each other, and we quickly scrambled behind into the cupboard to our left. We both stood there in the complete darkness panting and listening closely to Alice's steps nearing and then passing. We listened until we could hear her door slamming. I looked up at Edward and smirked but gasped at the look he was giving me. Before I knew it I was pressed to the wall behind me and Edward's lips on mine. I moaned faintly at the sensations in my body. My hands automatically twisted into his hair and I pressed my body closer to his. Now it was his time to moan. I gasped when his tongue grazed my lower lip and he immediately took advantage of it and started exploring my mouth. We broke apart when the second shriek of the night tore trough the house. Edward glowered at the direction of Alice's room darkly.

"I swear if she doesn't shut up-" I cut him off by pecking him lightly on the lips. He seemed shocked and looked down at me before smiling brilliantly. We both jumped when we heard the running footsteps outside the door and then stomping downstairs. I peeked into the hallway before dragging Edward after me back upstairs. We didn't get far before-

"Isabella Swan" we both freeze and looked at each other. I sighed and turned around to trudge down the stairs. Alice gasped when she caught sight of me, but soon looked ready to kill. Esme looked disapproving and I could see tears marks running down her cheeks. Carlisle had a blank look on his face, but his eyes were glinting, not so differently than Edward's just a minute ago.

"Yes?" I asked innocently, Esme shook her head at me, giving that 'you're in trouble' look.

"What is _she_ doing here?" I smirked at her and apprehension appeared on her face. "It was you! _You_ destroyed all of my clothes! _And_ my makeup! Do you know how much that cost-"

"No, and I _bet_ you don't either" she was just going to start yelling at me I assume when Carlisle cut in.

"Alice you can go back to your room now. Bella I'd like to talk to you" Alice looked really pale by this point.

"Dad, what am I going to wear to school? She destroyed everything!" I almost felt sorry for her. _Almost._

"No, I didn't"

"Some _sweats _hardly count as clothes" I raised an eyebrow at her and gestured to my own pants.

"Yeah, but you're a freak with no-"

"Alice go. to. your. room" Alice burst into tears and cast one last hateful look at all of us before running upstairs. Then Esme and Carlisle rounded on me. I smiled sheepishly at them. I knew they would find out sooner or later, I just didn't care at that moment.

"I understand your want to do something to Alice, but was all of this really necessary?" I nodded. I had let them trample over me for too long, doing nothing to stop them, _okay almost nothing, _and this was nothing to some of the things I've been trough at their hands. Carlisle shook his head sadly before casting a look at the stairs, and then went to Esme's side and brought her into his embrace.

"I'm sorry" I told them and dragged Edward upstairs back to his room.

**A/N I noticed that when it took me longer to update I got more reviews... You don't want that to happen, right? But I still can't thank you enough for the reviews I got for the last chapter! New record! I would love to get it up to a hundred, but yeah, it won't stop me writing if I don't get it! I hope I satisfied everyone's need for some Alice bashing for the moment, and for those who still crave a bit more, well let's just say, the road to peace between Bella and Alice is **_**very **_**bumpy.**

**Damn, this has to be the longest chapter yet, and I updated less than a week ago. Can you say improvement? ****This is damn long for my normal standards. I've been writing this outside, in the sun, and I even got myself some kind of a tan, and a very red face! **

**Thanks for reading, t****ell me what you think, and I'll see you soon! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I just can't stop this urge to write****! I have no idea what to write as I'm sure you'll see when you read this chapter, but still I just need to write! Know the feeling? I hope this is to everyone's likes and that you'll continue to amaze me with your incredibly kind words! Thanks SO much! I don't even know if someone reads these notes, but still! ENJOY!**

BPOV

Edward didn't protest at all when I dragged him upstairs, but I could see him cast a funny look at the cupboard and glower darkly at Alice's door when we passed it. I could hear sobs coming from inside, but frankly; I didn't care, _at_ all. Edward tugged a bit at my arm and his face was murderous when he glanced back at Alice's door. It was clear that he wanted to say something to her. But I wasn't sure that was he best of ideas right now. Sure she was one of the pathetic girls that had helped in making my life a hell since forever, but she was still a human being and a girl at that, a very sensitive girl... or maybe just spoiled. But all I knew was that she wouldn't be feeling that good right now, because that's how it was when you get your whole family turned against you. And I knew he still loved his sister, because that's what she was, his sister. And it wouldn't be good to let him talk to her now.

"No Edward. Not now, you'll get your opportunity later. She's still your sister. You have to calm down before you speak to her" He scowled at me for a moment, but relented at my raised eyebrow, my bitch brow. He sighed deeply, but his face softened remarkably. I smiled at him reassuringly and he smiled a small smile back.

"How can I ever argue with you? You always win"

I closed the door behind us when we finally got to Edward's room. We both stood awkwardly for a moment, which felt like a year. I noticed my shoes were quite old, and I could detect a few drops of blood on my left foot, how interesting, right? Well I was studying them pretty closely, to avoid looking at him.

I couldn't stand this. It was amazing kissing Edward, but I couldn't handle this. We stood there for a couple of more minutes before we both sighed at the same time. I mean, the _exact_ same time. We both looked at each other then, and I grimaced and he laughed. And that was it. The awkward silence blew away, and we both relaxed in each others presence. Ughn, I think Edward turned me _soft_.

I walked around his room examining his stuff, because I was sure he had done the same with my room, so it was only fair after all. And he wasn't complaining. He flopped down on the bed noisily, and was watching my _every_ move. I guess it should have felt unnerving, but I felt oddly content. I got some sick kind of pleasure from him watching me. It couldn't be _healthy_ to be that focused on someone. I glanced up at him, and almost blushed at his intense stare, almost. He smirked slightly and I think I drooled a bit. I narrowed my eyes at him and he chuckled quietly, I cast him a look and turned away. But I could still feel his burning gaze on me when I moved around his room.

It was surprisingly tidy, and I could only detect one pair of boxers on the floor plus some books and cd's. I picked up the boxers and held them as far away from my body, gripping them with my thumb and index finger. I grimaced playfully, and snickered when Edward seemed to flush a little. It was nice to see him a bit flustered. He scowled at me, but I could see he wasn't angry, just embarrassed.

"You think that's funny, don't you?" he sat up now, and was crawling on the bed towards me. I gulped, but fought to hold my mocking expression on my face. I would not let him see how he affected me. But the sight of him was almost _too_ much. He was off the bed now, and walking slowly but surely my way. I gulped again, as my mouth seemed to fill with saliva, just _waiting_ to make me drool at him. He stopped a few feet away, and took the boxers from me and chucked them somewhere over his shoulder. I bit my lip to keep myself from snickering, but he must have seen my expression.

"I repeat myself. You think that's funny?" His voice was incredibly low, and I shivered involuntarily before I could stop myself. He smirked and inched slowly closer. With every step he took forward, I took one backwards, and I didn't realize before it was too late what he was planning. He took _two_ more steps and I could feel my back press against the cool glass wall. I gasped at the coldness from outside and the rain. I glanced behind me at the forest, and I was sure I could see eyes watching us, but I couldn't concentrate on that. I felt my eyes widen when Edward took _one_ final step, closing the distance between our bodies. I don't know how long we stood there pressed against each other, but I finally relaxed and could feel my own body sink and mould it self into Edward's embrace.

I fit perfectly.

I did something like a mix of a gasp, moan and a sound that sounded embarrassingly much like a purr, and looked up at his face. He pressed his forehead to mine and stared deep into my eyes and I felt like he saw my soul. His eyes were a dark green and sparkled in an unknown way, I had never seen anything like it, the least directed at me. His lips parted slightly and his sweet warm breath fanned over my face. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. Edward scent was just _something_, just so _soothing_.

"Hey, look at me" I opened my eyes slowly and looked at him. He was so near our noses were touching along with our foreheads. I couldn't describe it but the look in his eyes made tears spring to my eyes. His slight smile fell and his gaze turned concerned.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he started to pull away, but my arms clung to him, my hands fisting in his shirt not wanting or daring to let go.

"No-nothing" I choked out, shaking my head from side to side, desperately trying to clear it. I couldn't understand where the tears were coming from. I hadn't cried in years, and I didn't plan on starting now. But what ever I did, I couldn't stop it. I felt the tears spilling over, and I brushed my fingers under my eyes in wonder. Where the fuck was all this emotion coming from?

"I'm _crying_!" Edward still looked concerned, but now he also looked really confused at my dazed expression. I had forgotten how good it felt to cry, to just let it all out.

"Yes, I can see that… Bella what's wrong?" he had both his hands on either side of my face now, searching my face for something. I didn't give any answer; I reached up on my tip toes and pressed my lips to his. Again and again.

He stood frozen at first, but soon responded to my kisses with fervour. One of his hands tangled into my hair and the other one went to my waist. His lips crashed down on mine, and his tongue graced my lower lip, begging for entrance. I granted it easily and moaned as our tongues touched. We battled, neither of us willing to give up. We had to break away for air, and as I tried catching my breath, his lips travelled down my neck to my collarbone leaving a hot trail tingling on my skin wherever he touched.

I couldn't get close enough to him, and pressed myself to him. We both gasped at the contact and were both panting heavily into each others mouths and I inhaled deeply still trying to even out my breathing.

"Wh-what was that? I don't mean it was a bad thing, I just- you were crying and then kissing and then-" I cut him off with another kiss, and his body relaxed instantly.

"Why were you crying?" he whispered in my hair, and for once the tenderness didn't make me embarrassed, but it made me for once feel… truly loved. But it couldn't be, _right_? I had known Edward for a week, and hated him for over six years. I couldn't love him. This was mere attraction, and lust… and trust. I trusted Edward.

-xxxx-

The rest of the morning went by peacefully, and Edward and I talked about everything. I told him about the first time I had sneaked a taste from Charlie's liquor cabinet when I was fourteen, and he told me about the time he had gotten a piercing with Emmett and Jasper on a dare, but he wouldn't tell me where, not even my pout worked. Hmm… I would have to refine the pout to something stronger; maybe some lash batting or lip biting... The possibilities were endless.

He asked me about my mother and I told him the little I knew, witch wasn't very much. I didn't dare ask Charlie and there weren't that many people around here that actually knew Renee back then, not only listened to the town gossip, and that was mostly the case. They had been so young when they moved here. Barely over twenty _and_ expecting a baby. They had caused quite the stir. He didn't ask more after that.

I wondered about his life before Forks, and he told me about their lives in Chicago, and how Esme had wanted out of the big city and insisted on the move. And Carlisle being Carlisle, wrapped around Esme's little finger, had quit his work within the week. We snickered together at Carlisle's expense before falling quiet. I didn't like the quiet, as I had a feeling of what was coming next. No, I probably knew what was coming next, and I didn't like it. But I trusted Edward, and I _wouldn't_ continue if I didn't want to. And most importantly I trusted Edward not to _make_ me continue.

"When did it start?" I sighed and shifted slightly on the bed we were lying on. Edward was watching me intently, and I met his gaze for a moment before looking away.

"I don't… I'm not sure really. I don't think I have an exact date for when it started. But I would guess somewhere around when I was five" Edward looked horrified at this confession, and I quickly tried to continue "He wasn't home much even then, and sometimes I had this baby sitter named Leah. She's like a sister to me, and she would sometimes take me to her place for a couple of days. She was in college at that time. I still see her and her husband Jake from time to time. They own a car shop in Port Angeles. I go there pretty often- Oh no! _Angela_" he looked at me questioningly.

"Angela?" how could I have been this stupid? I was supposed to take her to Port Angeles, and now she'll think I'm avoiding her, or even worse she'll think this is some kind of joke. _Oh no._

"Bella?" Edward was trying to figure it out, but he looked very confused. He looked so cute, and I really wanted to kiss him again, but I had to stay on track. I couldn't let Angela think any less of her self.

"I was supposed to go out with Angela today, after school. I was going to introduce her properly to Ben, who works at Jake's and Leah's car shop after school on weekends. You know Angela, right?" he nodded slowly. I was pacing around the room now.

"If I don't show up she's going to think I was playing some trick on her or that Barbie has somehow done something. I can't let her think that! She's so sweet, but she has no self confidence. And she really likes Ben, I know it. And I thought she deserves some happiness and-"Edward had pulled me back to the bed, and I fell ungracefully on top of him with a quiet 'oof'.

"Calm down Bella. I'll drive you" I stilled immediately.

"You would?" and there comes the vulnerable voice again. I cleared my throat as Edward smirked at me.

"Yeah, Angela too"

"Really?" what _was it_ with my voice today? Why did it insist on sounding so timid and unsure? Lack of sleep, I'm sure.

"Anything for you" I couldn't help it, I snorted.

"That's so…so… _cheesy_! I'm shocked Edward, I wouldn't have guessed you had it in you" he growled at me and I just laughed harder.

"Here I'm trying to be all… yeah it _was_ cheesy" he tried to not laugh, but cracked a smile when I raised my eyebrow at him. If I was going to be all timid, he was going to have to sacrifice something too.

-xxxx-

We spent the rest of the afternoon with Esme down in the kitchen. I think she was thrilled by the company. She was usually alone at this time of the day, when Carlisle was at work and Alice and Edward was at school. I never realized how lonely she was. I vowed to myself to come here the next time I skipped class. She would be angry at first, but we both know she can't say no to me.

"What are you smirking at sweetie?" I snapped my head around to look at Esme and smiled innocently. She didn't buy it, she never did, and she knew I caused as much mayhem at school as the worst of them.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just planning what to do next time I skip" she scowled disapprovingly; we both knew _what_ I was skipping.

"Isabella Swan, I forbid you from skipping school. Your education is important for your future. What does your father think of this kind of behaviour?" I stiffened in my seat. Charlie didn't care, and I didn't care that Charlie didn't care. But what to tell Esme? Edward noticed my hesitation and quickly jumped in to save me.

"Bella, should we be going? School let's out in about twenty minutes" I nodded in his direction with a grateful smile before turning back to Esme.

"Where are you two going?"

"You know I told you about that girl Angela? Well I asked her at Monday if she would want to hang out with me this Friday. So were going there to pick her up and then drive to Port Angeles. We're probably going to get something to eat, and then I'll drop by at Leah! Bye, see you later" we didn't give her any chance to respond before practically running out of the kitchen.

We didn't say anything as Edward drove towards the school, and with his speeding we were there with at least ten minutes to spear. We sat quietly for a moment, before he sighed quietly. I turned around to look at him, only to find him staring at me.

"What are you thinking?" I shrugged.

"Nothing really. Everything seems so bizarre, you know?" he seemed puzzled, and I couldn't blame him. My mind never really worked like it's supposed to. It was just so odd, that I was sitting in Edward's car, talking to him in a friendly way, and doing some even friendlier things with him. I hated him three days ago for goodness sake.

He didn't have time to start questioning me because just then the bell pierced trough the air. I clutched my head at the unexpected loud sound.

"Yeah, I'm very happy I didn't go to school today" I groaned. It wasn't anything severe, it just surprised me.

"Are you alright?" I sat up properly again and looked around at the people flowing out of the school.

"I'm just great- Oh, look there's Angela"

EPOV

She jumped out of the car and slammed the door after her. I winced slightly at the loud noise, and chuckled at Bella's expression when she glanced back into the car smiling apologetically, rubbing her forehead. She seemed really exited about going out with Angela. Personally I didn't really know Angela, but that was just because of my arrogant ways in the past. But from what Bella had told me she was a really sweet girl, who lacked friends and self confidence, both because of Rosalie, or Barbie as Bella referred to her. I couldn't believe the damage Rosalie had done to other people's lives. I always though of it as _useless_ high school drama. Clearly I was wrong.

It didn't take long before Bella was back with Angela and I could see that Angela didn't look to keen on coming. Bella opened the back door this time and motioned for Angela to hop in. I could see Angela hesitate briefly, but it was pretty clear she trusted Bella's judgment of me. They both slid in the back before Bella closed the door _softly_. I smirked at her trough the mirror and she stuck her tongue out at me.

Angela was watching us wearily the whole time.

"Hey Angela" she jumped when she heard her name, and I frowned internally.

"Hey… I hope this isn't an inconvenience-"

"No worries. I actually need to get something from Port Angeles anyway, and Bella's truck broke down earlier this week" I smiled at her and she blushed a brilliant red before dropping her gaze, but I was sure I could see a hint of a smile on her face. I could see what Bella meant with lack of self confidence. Bella smiled brightly at me, and I could almost feel myself blushing.

They spoke quietly to each other the whole way there, and it wasn't before we drove into the centre of the town before Bella started giving me directions to where we were going.

"Ooh there it is. Park there so we can get out, and then you can go and get whatever it was that you needed. Or are you hungry? We could-" I cut her off. Bella didn't ramble often, but that only made it more severe when she did.

"Yeah, sounds good to me. Will you call me when you're done?" I didn't think Angela would be comfortable with me there, and why not check out some stores now that I was here.

"Sure. See you later Edward" they both climbed out of the car, but I could feel Bella's fingers linger on the back of my neck for a second before she closed the door. I turned to look at them and Bella blew me a kiss when Angela wasn't looking in our direction, and then they both turned around and waved at me before walking inside. It amazed me how easy it was to just be with Bella. And how truly wonderful it was to kiss her. Yeah, I had a one track mind.

Maybe I should go check out that car shop now. I really wanted to meet the people who practically raised Bella, until Esme took on the role as her mother. Because it was clear both Carlisle and Esme thought of her as their daughter.

I looked back at the restaurant one final time and caught a glimpse of my Bella before speeding away.

**A/N I have a bad feeling about this chapter… I'm not sure about it, **_**at**_** all. It didn't go exactly like I planned but it's not **_**that**_** bad, right? **

**Sorry for the short EPOV, but it was necessary this time. I want the day from Bella's point of view. **

**Tell me what you think!**

**And seriously, I CAN'T BE MORE **_**THRILLED**_**! YOU GOT ME OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS! THANK YOU! I'm so happy.**

**Until next time… Moro!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I know the last chapter was pretty bad, but it wasn't **_**that **_**bad! I mean c'mon **_**eleven**_** reviews? I didn't expect much, but… yeah yeah, now I'm just wallowing in self pity. And I apologize for taking it out on you guys. This story has been a bigger success than I could have imagined and I'm happy with any response I get. AND I really loved all of the reviews I got!**

**And I'm sorry for not updating in a really long time, but I recently got a new lap top, and it's taken a while to install everything and stuff like that. Hope you all enjoy this chapter…**

BPOV

I don't think I've been this excited in years. Who would have guessed matchmaking could be so much fun?

Angela had been pretty panicked when I told her who was driving us to Port Angeles. I could understand her reluctance as I would have reacted the same way a couple of days ago. But I also hoped that Angela would notice the change in Edward's behaviour, and not think of this as some cruel joke. I would never do something like that… to Angela.

"Table for two, please" the woman behind the counter smiled politely before gesturing for us to follow her to the back corner into a pretty private booth. She smiled once more before telling us our server would be out shortly. Angela looked a lot more relaxed now, and I marvelled at the difference. She never seemed this relaxed in school, witch was understandable. I hoped she wouldn't panic when I told her about Ben.

"Are you all right Bella? I heard you were brought to the hospital from school. What happened?" Angela seemed flustered and there was a slight flush to her cheeks. With a start I realized she was angry. But why?

"No need to worry. Doctor Cullen fixed me up in no time. I did have to stay there for a day but I'm perfectly fine now. I didn't miss anything important, did I?" but Angela wasn't ready to drop it. I never knew how much she cared about me.

"Are you sure you're alright. There was a lot of blood" my eyes widened. I knew I was bleeding quite a lot, but the thought that there would be blood in the hallway for other students to see, never crossed my mind. That must have been a sight to see, a puddle of blood in the middle of the empty hallway, maybe even some bloody footprints walking away. What I wouldn't have done to see the reactions of the student body.

"Yes, I'm great. What about you? Is something wrong? You seem a bit… I don't know. Stressed? You can tell me." She stared down at her menu for a moment before glancing up and meeting my gaze.

"I over heard Tanya saying something" stupid bitch, she obviously didn't know who she was messing with. If she did anything to Angela she would pay, mark my words.

"Is it true? She pushed you into the locker?" she didn't wait for an answer and I finally caught a glimpse of the real passionate Angela. "How dare she? She could have _killed_ you! And everyone just _laughed_. I'm not sure anyone in this school is human. _They laughed_! I spoke with Mr. Green, the headmaster, and he promised to do something." her voice quietened down, and her eyes glanced around the restaurant. I don't know what she was looking for but I couldn't help glancing around too. It was a comfy little place, and I came here quite often. There were candles on every table and the booth we were currently sitting in had a bouquet of roses in the middle of the table. It seemed perfectly normal, but Angela was still tensed.

"He promised to keep it to him self what I said, and Tanya got a suspension the same day. But when she walked pass me out the doors, she glared at me. I know she glares at everyone all the time, she glares at me too. But this wasn't an ordinary glare. I know she knows I told. And she just said something, and I'm not sure…" she glanced around her again uneasily.

"What did she say? And when was this? I've been away for two days or is it three? And it's been like forever! I'm totally out of the loop"

"It was nothing really… I'm sure she was only trying to scare me."

"Angela…" she seemed fidgety, and her hands fluttered around her uselessly.

"Well she said something along the lines that… I should watch my back and that you're just going to… hate me like everyone else" I couldn't stand this. Her voice was so timid, and the angry and passionate Angela I had witnessed just a moment ago was gone. I was sure Tanya had said more than that, but it wasn't important right now. I stood up and walked around the table to hug Angela tightly. And I can't be sure, but I think I heard a small sniff coming from her. I sat back down after I was sure she was alright.

"Angela I don't hate you, and I never will. You are one of my best friends. I wouldn't have asked you to come with me if I didn't want to. And don't care about Tanya. You'll just stick with me and she won't do anything." she smiled a little and then the waitress came, apologizing profusely for the long wait.

The rest of the evening went along smoothly and I had a really good time with Angela. She was sweet and funny, when she wasn't scared of being judged and pushed down. We talked the whole time and I learnt about her two little brothers and her dog Emmy. We laughed and gossiped and I could see her posture relaxing as the night went along. We shared the bill when we were done, but as it wasn't that late yet, and the car shop wasn't very far from the restaurant, so we opted to walk instead. I linked my arm with her and we started walking briskly trough the light drizzle. We laughed and teased each other and somehow Angela came up on the subject on Edward.

"So, what's going on between you two?" I could see her smirk at me but I kept my gaze locked forward. I was a _bit_ embarrassed by the subject, but I was silently rejoicing Angela felt comfortable enough to tease me. And I couldn't wait to see Edward again. I was pretty sure I would find Edward at the car shop, because he hadn't mentioned anything he would need from Port Angeles before and I was sure he was just dying to talk to Jake. Oh no, Jake. He was bound to tell stuff I wasn't very proud of.

"N-nothing" I cursed my ever so traitor voice and glanced at Angela.

"Oh, you should see your face! You're totally blushing" my eyes widened and my hands flew to my cheeks, and sure enough I could feel the warmness. Angela started laughing hysterically and I was just about to try to defend my self when something moved in the shadows. I stopped walking and peered around. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary… I started walking again, and Angela followed me quietly. I sped up at bit, and we were really close to the car shop know, it was just around that corner, and then I would see Edward-

"Well well well… if it isn't little Miss Isabella Swan. How nice to see you" we were both slammed into by something solid and Angela lost her balance, falling and bringing me with her. She yelped at the impact but I was too preoccupied trying to figure out who this was and how and how he the fuck he knew me and how to get out of here. It was clear this wasn't a peaceful gathering.

It had become darker now, and I could faintly make out two more bodies in the darkness, and they were both big enough to be mature men.

"Who are you?" I tried inching closer to a paralyzed Angela but apparently the other men were ready for me moving and grabbed hold of her and lifted her up, her feet dangling off the ground between them. Fuck. I no longer cared who these psychopaths were; I just wanted to get Angela out of here.

"What the fuck do you want?" I was standing now watching the other men warily, but it seemed like the man who spoke was the only one who was moving, and he was circling me slowly, murmuring softly under his breath, and I was sure I could hear the words fun, fucking and basement come out of his filthy mouth. I didn't like the way he was looking at me, with those dark intense eyes, his frame crouched slightly, like a wild animal ready to attack. An involuntary shiver travelled its way down my spine. This was not how I planned my night. The silence was unnerving and the man kept on circling me, and I felt naked, feeling his eyes travel my body. I lifted my arms and crossed them over my chest, in a vain attempt to… yeah, I don't know. He smirked at me, and glanced at Angela. She was terrified. Her whole body was shaking and the men who were holding her had their hands not only on her arms anymore, but trailing over her breast, and I could see tears slipping down Angela's cheeks. My temper flared. I was not going to let them harm her.

I took a step forward the man who was circling me before but was now watching me intently. He smirked when he saw me moving forwards. How would I do this? There were more of them, and they were all stronger and bigger than me. My chances didn't look particularly good.

"What are two pretty little girls like you doing out here? It's not _safe_. But I'm sure me and my friends could take _good _care of you." my fists were balled and I was seeing red.

"Come a bit closer and I'll shove you a fucking _good_ time" I threatened darkly, but he merely chuckled. My fists tightened and I felt my nails cut into the palms of my hands.

"Oh, I'm sure we're going to have a fabulous time together, but let me take _care_ of your friend first." he turned around to fully face Angela and I took my chance. I pounced on his back and I had my arms around his neck. He yelled in surprise before cursing at me and tried flinging me off his back. I dug my nails into his throat and he swayed a bit before slamming his back into the wall. I tried to hold on but he managed to fling me off his back and I hit the ground again, harder this time, and I felt it. I jumped up, ignoring the protest of my ribs and readied my body for a fight.

"Hmm, a little spitfire I see. I will have fun with you-" he was smirking and I slammed my fist into his jaw. I couldn't handle him playing with us. The move was so unsuspected he staggered back a bit, but now that he looked at me he wasn't smiling anymore but glaring murderously with his lip split. He spat some blood onto the ground and cracked his fists.

"I wasn't planning on doing anything before, but now? you're in real trouble" he moved so fast that all I could register was the fist coming straight at my face, I didn't even have time to register the pain before I heard a ear splitting scream and then everything was black.

**(A/N I though about stopping here, giving you a ****very short chapter and ending it with a **_**cliffhanger… **_**some food for thought)**

EPOV

I drove slowly trough the town, searching for the car shop Bella always talked about, and I was lucky as it was quite near the restaurant. I parked right in front of it, and glanced at the display window. It looked like any other car shop from the outside.

I walked in hesitantly and stopped to survey the inside. It still looked like any other car shop to me. I hadn't noticed the woman behind the counter and jumped when she cleared her throat.

"Can I help you kid?" I looked over at her, and I was sure this was Leah. She was tall and dark skinned, and really intimidating. She couldn't be more than a couple of years older than me, judging by her appearance. She was a beautiful woman, but she didn't come near my Bella.

"Um… yeah, I'm Bella's friend" her eyes sparked and a knowing smirk spread over her lips. She raised an eyebrow at me, and I gulped a little.

"A friend huh? Where is she?" Leah was looking me over with a critical eye, and instead of standing by the door fidgeting, because Edward Cullen doesn't fidget, I walked closer to the counter to look down at the pictures and car parts displayed in the glass counter.

"She's with Angela, another friend of hers, at that Italian restaurant close around here. And her truck broke down a couple of days ago so I promised to drive her" She still looked at me, but I was sure I could see a small smile threatening at the corner of her mouth.

"I'm Edward by the way" I glanced up at her "And you're Leah" her eyes narrowed mockingly. I smirked.

"Bella talks a lot about you and your husband… Jake?"

"Yeah… When is Bella coming? Want to come in back? I'll introduce you to Jake" I smiled and nodded gratefully. This was going better than I had expected. This almost felt like meeting the parents. Please don't let me fuck up.

She led me trough a curtain behind the counter, and we walked into a big garage with one of the corners working as an office with a desk and a file cabinet. There were a couple of couches and a flat screen by a small freezer in another corner, and it was clear that people spent time in here. It was personal and comfy, but still a garage with a car in the middle of the room with the hood up, and a pair of feet sticking under the side of the car. I think I heard humming from there too. Leah walked forward and leaned on the side of the car. She took a deep breath and shouted.

"JAKE!" there was a loud _CLANK_ and a muffled "Fuck" before the feet rolled out from under the car, revealing a huge man. He could easily be as tall as Emmett and just as big. He was also dark skinned, and I remember Bella telling me something about the native Indians down at La Push.

"What the fuck was that for? What have I told you about disturbing me while I'm- who the fuck are _you_?" he had spotted me now, and I felt like shrinking back or laughing, but as I didn't think much of either option I kept my face blank and answered as politely as possible for me.

"I'm Edward Cullen. Friend of Bella's. You may know of my mother, Esme?" Both their eyes widened and smiles broke out on their faces.

"Yeah, we know Esme. Great woman. Great cooking too! Helps Bella a lot, been there when we couldn't. Bella always talks about her. Speaking of the devil, where is Bella? Is there something wrong? What did you do? Why isn't-"Jake had jumped to his feet now and was quickly nearing me. I kept my ground. But on the inside, I was fucking terrified. It was clear these people cared a lot about Bella.

"Bella's fine. She's out with Angela, heard of her?" they both nodded, but Jake was still breathing heavily. "She said she would come by later to see you and set Ben up with Angela. Bella's truck broke down earlier this week" they both snorted at that, and I couldn't help but agree. That piece of shit Bella drove hardly deserved to be called a truck. "And I gave them a ride here, but I didn't want to impose on their dinner so I came to check out this place. Bella always talks about you, and I wanted to meet you"

"When is she coming around? And wait… did you say Bella is trying her hand at matchmaking?" I laughed, it seemed very absurd to me too. I just couldn't picture Bella doing something so _girly_.

"She said she'd call me, and apparently Ben and Angela are perfect for each other" we snickered a bit, but were interrupted.

"What about Angela?" came a voice from the doorway and I turned around and there was Ben standing holding his jacket in one hand and looking utterly curious. I laughed mentally. Bella seemed to be right.

"She's coming here later with Bella" he smiled brilliantly before noticing our curious stares and blushing beet red before disappearing back behind the curtain. We all laughed.

The rest of the after noon was spent with Leah and Jake sharing embarrassing stories about Bella. It was almost like a baby photo album, which reminded me to hide all of my mom's albums back at home. We all knew she would kill us later but I couldn't help but laugh when they told me of the time Bella had been drunk and her pants had caught on a children's swing, and she had just meant to take them off and instead lost her balance falling into a puddle with her feet stuck into the tangled pants. She had been drunk, drenched and extremely pissed. They had had to cut the pants off and she had to walk back to the car shop in her underwear. Jake was just catching his breath when Ben sprinted panicked into the room.

"I think I heard a scream down the street. It sounded just like Angela" We all jumped of the couch we had been sitting on and ran for the door. Ben pointed to the direction he had heard the scream from and we ran. I was the fastest and found them first. And I wanted to kill someone when I saw Bella's limp form on the ground, again. Preferably the man, standing over her, and was massaging his fist.

"What the _fuck_ do you think your doing?" my voice came out in a low hiss, and I quickly searched for angel and noticed her crying in the arms of two other men. The man standing over Bella smirked at me, and bent down to touch Bella's bleeding lip. I growled quietly.

"What are you going to do kid? You're _alone_, there are three of us. Do you know this _lovely_ little girl? I have great plans for her-"

"Stop _right_ there you bastard. I think he asked you a question? What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Jake, and the rest of them had caught up with me by now and we had an advantage on them. The man, who didn't look older than twenty with his blond hair pulled in a ponytail at his neck, watched us warily, before clicking his tongue twice and they all sprinted off. I wanted to follow them, but Jake was holding me back. He nodded his head towards Bella and my shoulders slumped in defeat immediately. Yeah, I couldn't leave Bella now. Ben was hugging sobbing Angela to his chest and Leah was kneeling besides Bella. I walked forward and bent down to scoop her up into my arms. She still weighed nearly nothing, and I tried to be careful not to jostle her, she did have bruised ribs and who knew what that _bastard_ had done. I still wanted to run after him, I could catch him. But Bella was more important now. She was more important than _anything_ now and forever. I kissed Bella's forehead, and saw Leah and Jake exchanging knowing glances in the corner of my eye. But who the fuck cared about them?

**A/N so what do you say about this one? I even welcome flames, how **_**desperate**_** is that? And did you notice how long it took for me to update… *hint, hint* **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thanks for the amazing response to the last chapter****, and please let's keep it up, did I say please already? Please? **

**I have hairspray playing in my head- "Good morning Baltimore. Every night is a fantasy" Anyone who hasn't seen this movie, should watch it NOW! It's great. I can imagine myself living in 60's! ****And how great would it be if suddenly just everyone would start dancing and singing… Seaweed… "Ladies choooice!" **

BPOV

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was a painful throbbing at the back of my head, and a hand stroking my cheek. I didn't want to open my eyes, thinking of the last time my head ached like this and I opened my eyes without checking first.

"Are the lights on?" I heard someone swear, and it sounded a lot like Jake, and then a crash. I presumed he dropped something.

"Give me some warning next time kid. Flutter your eyelids or something! Damn, that thing was expensive…fuck" I snorted but still didn't open my eyes. The person besides me hadn't spoken yet, but I couldn't help but hope it was Edward.

"Sure, I'll remember that for next time, but are the lights on?"

"Yeah… Why?" Jake sounded confused, and the hand stroking my face had stilled at my lower lip.

"Turn them off, please?" At this the person next to me chuckled, and I was sure it was Edward now, no one touched me like that except him… and I recognized his laugh. How pathetic is that?

"Sure…" he trailed off uncertainly and I could hear his heavy footsteps walking away before a distinct click and darkness behind my eye lids.

"You can open your eyes now Bella" Edward's voice was a quiet whisper in my ear, and I shivered when his breath blew across my neck. I opened my eyes slowly and was met by his green ones.

"Thank you" I smiled up at him and pecked his lips that were inches away from my face as he was leaning down, hovering over me. He smiled down at me and I got lost into his fiercely intense eyes. I felt like he was bearing himself to me and I wanted to see it all, bad and good. It didn't matter to me.

I don't know how long we sat there staring at each other when suddenly someone cleared their throat just besides us. I didn't jump or show any signs of hearing it and Edward didn't move one inch. I heard an annoyed sigh that I now recognized as Jake, and I moved my head to the right slightly and looked up at Jake, raising my eyebrow. I didn't interrupt his goo-goo moments with Leah either. He cringed at bit but didn't leave. Did my bitch brow need work?

"What?" it was clear he wasn't going to start even as he was the one who interrupted.

"Um… yeah- Are you alright?" I was confused for a second before the nights events brought themselves into focus. My body tensed as I remembered, and lying under Edward I could feel his arms tightening around me. I looked at him again and saw the concern in his eyes, and they flickered all over my face probably checking me for any signs of hurt. I smiled reassuringly before looking back at Jake.

"I'm fine." he was about to interrupt, knowing I was prone to not share when I was hurt " I truly am. My head hurts a bit, but that's it" he narrowed his eyes, and as I normally would have found that really annoying, I knew he had been really scared and concerned. I let him stare for a minute before he seemed satisfied. He smiled at me and glanced at Edward before sighing and walking away, to find Leah or whatever. He clicked on the light again as he left and I squinted for a moment but it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

Edward wasn't paying attention to Jake at all, and I wondered how he was here, and how Jake hadn't said anything embarrassing yet.

"Are you alright?" his incredulous eyes shot to mine.

"Am I alright? I wasn't the one who got attacked, and knocked unconscious, _again_" I smiled at him as he ranted off, because he had been worried too.

"You were worried?" I cut him off and he narrowed his eyes at me. I tilted my head to the side and looked at him innocently. And he narrowed his eyes further and it almost looked like he wanted to yell.

"Of course I was worried! That bastard… he could have done anything to you-"

"_The _Edward Cullen, was _worried _about _me?_"

"Oh ha ha. Really funny, Swan. I'm terribly sorry for being worried about you" he huffed. I snickered and tilted my head up for an apology kiss, but he leaned away. I pouted and he narrowed his eyes.

"No kisses for you. Say sorry" he taunted me and it was my turn to narrow my eyes.

"Tell me you're sorry" I tried bringing his head down with my arms around his neck but he wouldn't budge; only smirked at my futile efforts. I huffed and glared at him but it only seemed to amuse him further. It was clear both my pout and arms needed a workout. Ugh. I hated saying sorry, because that usually meant having done something wrong and I didn't like being wrong.

"Arrhg… okay, okay. Sorry. Happy now? Get down here and fucking kiss me already!" I think he raised his eyebrow but I couldn't be sure as I crashed his face into mine and glued my lips to his. The kiss was intense and passionate and we were both gasping when we broke away from each other.

"Why didn't you call?" he almost looked angry again but I couldn't really blame him.

"I don't know. It wasn't raining and it wouldn't have taken long to walk…" he didn't seem satisfied at my answer but he must have realized that was all he was going to get.

We looked up from each other when we heard someone clearing their throat, again. What was it with these people? I almost blushed when I noticed Jake, Leah, Ben and Angela standing there watching us, almost but I don't blush. I noticed Ben holding Angela's hand and gave myself a mental high-five.

"What?" Jake shook his head and Leah smirked at me with a knowing smirk. Angela and Ben seemed to be more focused on each other than the people around them, and I couldn't be happier for her.

"Ben?" he didn't hear me. "BEN" he jumped and his head turned around to look around at us before noticing our staring and he and Angela both blushed scarlet. I snickered into Edward's shirt before looking at them again.

"Can you give Angela a ride home? I'm going with Edward-"

"Yeah, I'd love to." he said that last part looking at Angela and I awed. He turned red again before turning around and leading Angela outside.

"Bye!" I yelled after them but heard no reply. I shook my head in mock sadness before pushing on Edward to make him move and help me off this couch I was laying down on. He complied quickly and helped me up before setting me down in his lap and bringing me close to his chest. It was incredible how close we had become in the last week and maybe things were moving too fast, _way _too fast, but it wasn't like were getting married anytime soon just because we were kissing a bit now. I was shocked at my thoughts. _Married? _I was thinking of getting married to Edward after a day of dating him? _Was_ I dating him? I liked to think of him as my boyfriend, but did he feel the same? Everything was so intense and all my rules had been thrown away and been replaced with Edward. He better not mess this up!

"What are you thinking about that's got your pretty little face crunched up?" I stuck out my tongue at him and he chuckled into my hair. It was amazing how intimate and sweet he could be when he wanted to.

Jake cleared his throat again and I raised my eyebrow at him. Give me a break. I just found out I wanted to marry this guy? But of course he didn't know that…

"What?" why could he never start speaking? Was it really that hard?

"Nothing honey, I think Jake has the beginnings of a cold, nothing serious!" She hissed the last part at Jake and he covered away. Poor guy wouldn't be getting it up anytime soon; I recognized the look Leah was giving him. Edward snickered and Jake's eyes snapped to him and he shut up immediately. Have to try that one sometime.

"I think it's time for us to head back, don't you think so too Edward? I'm sure Esme is going to be really worried by now" he nodded quickly before standing up, careful not to drop me.

We said our hurried goodbyes to Jake and Leah before quickly disappearing behind the curtain. I was sure I heard a whimper before I rushed out. Edward led me to his car parked just outside the car shop and even held the door open for me. This was a new side to Edward the jackass Cullen, and I kind of liked it… Oh, who was I kidding? I contemplated marrying him.

We sat in silence, but this time it seemed a bit forced. I never really felt awkward with Edward so this was a first. It was something big.

"Just spit it out, Edward" he sighed before turning his head slightly to look at me. He seemed hesitant.

"Do they know? About… Charlie?" I narrowed my eyes at him. No. They didn't know. They knew things were bad, but not the full extent of it all and I had no intentions of telling them.

"No. Why?" He better not have said anything.

"Just wondering. Are you coming to our house?" I nodded. I had no energy for Charlie tonight. We stayed silent for the rest of the drive but it didn't seem as awkward as before.

It didn't take very long before we arrived at the Cullen house, Edward drove like a maniac.

The house was dark and when I checked my watch I noticed how late it was. Everybody was probably already sleeping. Poor Esme, she must have been worried sick. I knew Edward noticed the time too as he checked around the house for any signs of life before opening the front door. He obviously believed Esme would still be up. We crept trough the house and into the kitchen. My head was still throbbing and I needed some painkillers.

The kitchen was dark too and I went to flip on the light so I would be able to see anything.

"Aaaaah- "someone clamped their hand over my mouth to stop my screaming. I stood there gasping with Edward behind me with his hand covering my mouth.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I was too shocked to watch my mouth and Carlisle raised his eyebrow at me.

"Language Bella" I took a deep breath and shook my body from the shock before glancing back at Edward. He looked a bit apprehensive. I gave his hand a squeeze before walking over to the kitchen cabinet over the sink where I knew they stored all kinds of band aids and pills, cooking can be very dangerous you know, especially with me in the house.

"I had to force Esme to go to bed at midnight. Where have you been? And what's that bruise on your cheek Bella?" I looked at Edward and he looked down at the floor. Hmm. What did I look like? It was quite obvious that James's punch had left some kind of mark, the bruise Charlie left couldn't look pretty either.

"Nothing important-"

"Bella…"

"Alright…alright. Angle and I were walking over to the car shop when three guys came over to us. Nothing serious, I'm fine as you can see-"

"Have you seen yourself?" I shook my head but stopped when my head ached more. Carlisle must have noticed my grimace when he pushed me into a chair and began rummaging trough the cabinet before coming back with a Tylenol. I smiled at him before downing it with a glass of water. My lip stung but it was nothing I couldn't handle.

"We'll talk about this later; you two should get some sleep. I called Charlie but he didn't answer, call him in the morning" I swallowed the fury and nodded before dragging Edward's stiff form upstairs. I could hear Carlisle closing his and Esme's bedroom door and looked over at Edward.

"Is it okay if I sleep with you?"

"Yeah, of course. Come on, let's go" the medication was making me sleepy so I let Edward lead me trough the house towards his room. I didn't hesitate to take my jeans of and hop into the big bed and nestling myself under the thick duvet, and looked back at Edward who stood frozen in the door way.

"Tired?" he laughed before following my example and taking his pants off and hopping in besides me. It exited me more than it should, I admit it. He hesitated again when I snuggled closer to his side but when I put my arm around his stomach he lifted his arm behind my neck and let his fingers trail over my spine. I shivered and snuggled even closer. He kissed my forehead before burying his face into my hair and soon I could hear his light snores. It didn't take me long to drift off after that.

…/….\.../….\...

When I woke up it was considerably lighter and I craned my neck to look out the window. It was cloudy as usual and it had to be somewhere around noon. I glanced down at Edward and decided not to wake him as he looked so peaceful and instead started the task of getting out of his arms without waking him. It took a while, and after some incoherent mumbling from Edward and turning his face into his pillow I was free. Not that I was complaining in the first place, it was just that my bladder was going to explode any second. I tiptoed as fast as I could to the bathroom and closed the door quietly before rushing to the toilet and doing my business. When I was done I walked over to the sink to wash my hands. I glanced up at the mirror and had to make a double take just to make sure. My lower lip had doubled from its normal size over the night and the bruise that Charlie left on my cheek now had a bigger and darker companion besides it. I groaned before splashing my face with some cold water and walking quietly out in the hallway. I contemplated waking up Edward, to have him with me to act like a buffer with Esme but I hardly think he would be able to help as Esme was just as mad at him as me… so as the very brave person I am, I trudged downstairs. I could hear voice's from Alice's room, and recognized them as Alice and Rosalie… I would steer clear from the second floor today.

I walked in to the kitchen but froze in the doorway.

No way… not today! Emmett and Jasper were sitting at the kitchen table both nursing a cup of coffee in their hands and staring wide eyed at me, I'm sure my eyes matched theirs.

"What are you doing here?" Emmett and I asked at the same time. I raised an eyebrow.

"I asked first" Jasper snorted and Emmett smiled slightly.

"Rosalie and Alice wanted to hang out, and Alice is grounded so… we came here" he shrugged and I cursed. Maybe it wasn't that good that Alice was grounded after all.

"Your turn" I scowled at the both of them.

"None of your fucking business. There's more coffee?" they stared at me quite shocked. Had I ever talked to them before? I knew my mouth wasn't the cleanest out there, but c'mon it wasn't that bad. It was early morning and I just woke up, okay late noon and I just woke up.

"What happened to your face?" Jasper actually sounded quite sincere, and I studied them both for a long moment before opening my mouth to answer them, but I didn't get far before Edward walked into the kitchen and froze in the doorway at the sight of Emmett and Jasper.

"What are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you too Edward, so nice to see you. Slept well?" they thought they were so sneaky, casting glances at each other and then between us. I rolled my eyes before taking my cup of coffee and walking out of the kitchen, kissing Edward's cheek on the way out.

EPOV

She threw me to the wolfs when she left the kitchen like that, hips swaying and hair blowing out after her. I rubbed my cheek and looked over at the guys. Jasper and Emmett were speechlessly staring after her before turning their eyes my way. They blinked in unison and I rolled my eyes before going to the coffee pot. I was still tired but I had woken up when I noticed Bella wasn't in bed with me anymore. I figured she had gone down for breakfast and here I find her with these two idiots. The only good thing in this was that I knew they were on my side.

I wondered where Esme was. I had thought she would have been home to scold us and then cook us some big breakfast. Or I had hoped.

"Where's Esme?" they were still staring at me and I had to wait for one of them to snap out of it. No surprise Jasper was first.

"She said something about some errands to run and Carlisle is at work. We passed them when we came here" I nodded and opened the fridge. No Esme's breakfast and I was starving. The fridge was practically empty and I hoped the errands Esme was running included grocery shopping. I grabbed myself and apple before closing the fridge and walking over to the table and sat down besides Jasper. Emmett still looked a little dazed and I wondered what he was thinking, or on a second thought I really didn't want to know.

"Has she always been so…so…? I don't know? Cool?" I chuckled and thought back to the day behind the gym.

"Yeah, we just never knew"

"I like Bella" Emmett said matter-of-factly before he too stood and raided our fridge. Jasper at least had some kind of manners, not that I cared.

"What happened to her face? That bruise looked nasty" I scowled at the memory of yesterday. I still wanted to kill that man but I knew nothing about that bastard. I couldn't find him even as I wanted to; I didn't even know his name.

"She was attacked yesterday." I wanted to mention Charlie too, but I wouldn't do it, Bella didn't know them and didn't know how great they were, even as they acted like idiots most of the time, everyone has flaws. "Three men, she and Angela were walking back to Jake's car shop" Jasper looked confused but nodded. Oh, they didn't know about Jake and Leah, or the fact that we were in Port Angeles yesterday. Emmett looked quite livid. He was always very protective and protected everyone he cared about, and now Bella was too.

"I can see that you got closer since last time. She your girlfriend?" Emmett, always straight to the point. It threw me of the loop for a minute. I hadn't thought about it that way. It just was. I didn't need a label, but I could see how they thought she was my girlfriend, and I couldn't deny I kind of liked it.

"Yeah, I guess" I shrugged, but Jasper perked up.

"She's been here yesterday?"

"Yeah…"

"She was the one who destroyed Alice's closet?" I nodded slowly, not sure where he was going with this. Emmett's eyes widened again. Yeah, I know she is awesome.

"She did?" I nodded again.

"I'm… speechless" Jasper looked dumbstruck.

"Her closet… she's so freaking pissed. It was awesome" he looked the way Bella had disappeared in awe.

"I fucking love her" at this my ears perked up and I glared at the back of his head. The rational part of my brain knew he was joking and that he loved Alice, but the other one, the possessive jealous one wanted to beat him into a pulp. I took a deep breath and tried calming down.

"You _like _her because she cut Alice's closet to pieces?"

"It was time for her to come back to reality, and as I'm pretty fond of the night activities, I didn't know how to tell her…" he just didn't know when to shut up. First he loves my girlfriend and then he talks about how he fucks my baby sister, granted we were twins and I was livid with her, but c'mon!

"That's my sister you know. But you're right, she's changed" So maybe this was a good thing. I was still going to avoid Alice some time longer, she was obviously still pissed about her clothes. I just hoped they wouldn't find out Bella was in the house again, it wouldn't end pretty with both Alice and Rosalie here.

"What are we doing today?" they both shrugged.

"We're just here because they're here. We thought we would hang out with you" they shrugged again.

"As much as that's flattering, I don't know what Bella-"

"Yeah, sure. No problem. You play nice, I play nice" We all turned around and noticed Bella standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and a raised eyebrow. She looked kind of mad but still really amused. Emmett and Jasper flinched and she smirked. I shrugged and walked up to her.

"Watch a movie or something?" she nodded and led the way to the living room, and we all followed like little lost puppies. I think I heard Emmett couching 'whipped' behind my back, I jabbed him with my elbow.

"You can choose Emmett" Bella said walking over to the loveseat and dragging me with her. She pushed me down and sat down on my lap, I wrapped my arms around her and brought her closer, still cautious with her ribs. She rolled her eyes at Emmett and Jasper who were again exchanging glances.

"Well? Choose something"

We ended up watching some kind of horror, and let me say it was shit. Why did we even have this movie? But Bella laughed at every head blown off and dead twitching corpse. I hadn't seen her this happy ever, and she never laughed this much. I kissed her neck and she wriggled her ass in my lap, I stilled her with my hands on her hips not wanting to have to sit trough the rest of the movie with a boner. She smirked at me over her shoulder and I narrowed my eyes at her. Half way trough the movie we could hear footsteps coming down the stairs the same time we could hear a car coming up the driveway. Alice and Rosalie emerged into the living room at the same time as the front door opened and Esme came inside. They glowered at Bella darkly before smiling sweetly Esme's way.

"Hello girls. You kids hungry at all? I could make-"

"No thank you Esme. We were just going to come and take Jasper and Emmett upstairs." Rosalie smiled before sinking her nails into Emmett's arm. I could actually see him wince and he was dragged upstairs. Alice glared at me and Bella before she too dragged Jasper upstairs.

"Hello Esme" Bella stopped the movie and walked after Esme into the kitchen. I followed quietly not wanting to draw attention to myself. I could see Esme was building it up.

"Where were you? No call, no text? Right after the accident too. No one knew where you were or when you were coming home! Bella I know I'm not your mother, but please don't make me go trough something like that again. I love you and I don't want to see you hurt" I could see tears in Bella's eyes. I knew it meant a lot to her. But now Esme was rounding on me. I gulped but before she could begin Bella had pounced on her and wrapped her arms around her. Esme's eyes softened and she stroked Bella's hair whispering in her hair. Her gaze landed on me and her eyes told me this was not over. I nodded sheepishly and backed out of the kitchen.

On my way upstairs I ran into Carlisle, and he looked really bad. His lip was busted and his hair was dishevelled. I had never seen my dad like this.

"What happened to you?" his eyes snapped to me and smiled reassuringly.

"Nothing too important. But would you have time to talk to me for a minute?" I nodded and followed him upstairs. He led me into his study and sat down behind the desk and motioned for me to take a seat. I frowned but complied quietly.

"Edward…" he hesitated, and I wondered what could be this important.

"Edward, do you know anything about Charlie, Bella's father?" I froze and my eyes widened.

_He knew. _

**A/N okay, so what you think? I'm pretty happy with it… Leave a comment or flame. And for god sake's watch Hairspray!**** You think we could make it to two hundred?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I'm terribly sorry if this chapter will disappoint people but it had to**** be done, I know Bella should be able to catch a brake sometime, it will be a bit shorter I think but I hope it is good enough… :)))**

BPOV

I knew Esme was mad, and that she had been really worried, but… when she said she thought of me as a daughter, that photograph in Alice's room popped to mind and I just had to hug her. I was a part of that picture perfect family, even in a small way. I could forget about Charlie for a while and when I turned eighteen I would say goodbye to Charlie for the last time.

"Thank you" it was barely audible but I felt Esme's arms tightening around me.

She would never know how important she was to me and how much she had really done with Carlisle. She didn't know how she had saved me all the times I had been able to stay here at the Cullen mansion for an extra couple of hours, just until Charlie would have passed out on the couch at home.

I heard Edward leave the room and Carlisle's voice. I wonder what he was doing home, it wasn't that late yet.

"Honey? What's the matter, is everything alright?" I stepped back and Esme reluctantly let me go, or at least I liked to think so. She was looking at me in that way only mothers could, and I had half the mind to just blurt it out, but I didn't. I smiled a little, not too out of character; I didn't want to raise any suspicions in her, even as the hug thing was a bit sudden.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's good" and it was good, the last couple of days had been pretty much the best of my life, even as I had had this weird feeling of fore boarding, and something was going to happen.

"Sugar, you might have gotten away with that yesterday, but now? Tell me what's bothering you" I kept on my calm façade but on the inside I was scrambling after some sort of explanation that would work as a lie, I wasn't the best of liars you see, and it would be more believable if it at least was a half truth. Esme was way too perspective, and paired off with Carlisle, they made a deadly pair. I guess I was lucky they didn't call me out on it yesterday.

"I guess I'm just shaken after that attack yesterday. I really hope Angela is okay" I hoped that would satisfy her, and she looked at me for a long time before smiling and turning to the stove. Pheew.

I wondered what Edward and Carlisle were talking about… Edward had sounded worried. And I knew that by eavesdropping, if you had to know. Well it was time for me to go home anyway. I had put off seeing Charlie for long enough, and it was time to man up and go home.

"Esme, I think it's time for me to go home now. Before Charlie gets worried I'm been away too long. Could you tell Edward I'll see him tomorrow?" she cast me a smirk before ushering me out the door with a smile and greetings for Charlie. Yeah, like he would ever hear them. It wasn't before I got out in the driveway when I remembered I had gotten a ride with Edward. I didn't want to go back in and ask someone to drive me, and it wasn't raining. And the alone time would help me sort trough some stuff, my mental health was important to me, and I think I am going a _bit_ bat shit crazy. It all felt like a dream, Edward's concern, Edward's eyes, Edward's kisses… you get the point. He was an asshole five days ago, and now he's my boyfriend. I might have eavesdropped this morning too.

So I opted for walking home, at least it would help me stall the unavoidable for a few more minutes. We didn't live very far from the Cullen's, only a fifteen minute walk or so, and it didn't take me long before I was standing on our front step staring at the wooden door in front of my nose.

The door to my home. I stared at it, hoping my gaze would burn it down with the rest of the house.

The cruiser was in the driveway, so Charlie was probably home, and I didn't really feel like talking to him, or seeing him for that matter so I stood there staring instead. The windows were dark and I could hear no sound coming from the inside, but that only meant Charlie was already passed out somewhere.

I sighed before reaching for the key from under the mouldy doormat and unlocking the door. As soon as I stepped inside I was hit with the smell of alcohol and something so vile I couldn't put a name on it. I checked the living room but couldn't see Charlie there, I checked the downstairs bathroom… but he wasn't there. This was odd, and slightly creepy. I walked back to the hall and locked the front door before going to the kitchen. Charlie was usually passed out on the couch surrounded by beer bottles, or in the bathroom where he had been throwing up earlier, also surrounded by a couple of beer bottles. Maybe he wasn't here after all; still I couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching me. This was not unusual as I got stared at a lot in school, and not in a good way, but this was making me quite terrified, and I wasn't scared often, only when Charlie was near, but he wasn't now… so what could be causing it?

I froze when I heard a car driving up our road and stop in front of the house, and was about to go to the hall to check trough the peep hole who it was when a large hand clamped on my mouth and the other one held something sharp to my throat. My scream was muffled by the hand and I stiffened when I could feel the knife at my throat pressing into my skin slightly.

So, maybe Charlie was home after all. My eyes widened when I heard Edward's and Carlisle voices outside. What the fuck were they doing here?

"Stay quiet now and _don't_ move unless I tell you to and if you make the least bit of sound I will cut your throat. Don't resist" My fathers gruff voice whispered into my ear before he started dragging me backwards. I stumbled with him and I noticed him dragging me towards the back door. I tried kicking him and biting his hand but it only resulted in the knife being presses into me harder. I whimpered and gave up. There was no use; whatever I did I would get hurt. He was much bigger and stronger than me so I didn't even stand a chance.

Edward's and Carlisle's voices were at the front door by now and I jumped when the doorbell rang. Charlie started dragging me faster and I stumbled some more making him curse in my ear.

"Bella? Bella, come open the door. We need to talk to you. Bella!" The door bell rang again several times and there was some banging on the door and it made Charlie tighten the hand over my mouth, cutting of my air for a couple of seconds. I was gasping and the panic wasn't helping, if I didn't get to breath properly I would pass out any minute.

There was some more banging at the door and it sounded like they were getting a bit desperate, and I was too. What was Charlie doing? He'd never taken it this far when there were people around. He couldn't risk getting caught abusing his daughter. He was chief of police for fuck's sake. Like every other abusing parent he had acting skills and he was a way better liar than me.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me? Open this door right now! I can't open it, it's locked. Can't we do something?" Edward's frantic voice came trough the door and I hoped Carlisle would just give him

the 'go ahead' to break the door, who knew what Charlie had in mind?

"Son, calm down. We don't even know if she's here yet. She could be anywhere. There are no lights on-"

"Yeah, but the car is here. And Esme said she was going home" yeah Carlisle, I'm right here, being dragged away by a mad man, very drunk mad man at that judging by the smell. A very drunk mad man _with a knife._

"I told you earlier that Charlie ran off. He didn't take the car-"

"But why is the door locked then? He ran away, he didn't have time to lock the doors" there was no answer to that, and the banging was getting louder but Charlie had just gotten my body dragged to the back door, and was trying to open it without letting go off me. I tried kicking again but stopped abruptly when I felt a sharp hot pain at my neck.

"What did I say about moving? I'm going to let you go now, but remember, the slightest sound and you're dead" his voice was low and it sent shivers down my spine. This was not good. I didn't doubt him so I didn't move or scream like I really wanted to. I felt weak and helpless, my eyes were stinging and I desperately tried to stop the tears, I did not cry! I wanted to tell Edward to not do anything, he would only be in danger himself, and I was about to shout when I felt the knife pressing in to my lower back. A loud gasp tore trough the silence and the banging at the door stopped for a minute before starting again much louder this time.

"Bella answer me! Please come and open the door? Are you there? Bella? Fuck!" I closed my eyes at Edward's desperate shouts. I didn't want him to have to go trough this. It was only _one_ more year, and I would have been out of here.

Charlie was cursing now and trying to get the back door open, it was stuck. We very rarely used it and the garden plants out back were starting to resemble a jungle by now. He finally got it open and took hold of my neck once again before starting to drag me outside. It was very difficult to walk when Charlie was hanging on to my throat and at the same time pressing a knife to my back. So naturally I fell down.

"Get up, you fucking useless bitch. You wouldn't want them to catch onto to us, now would you? I don't think they'll appreciate a knife to the heart" my eyes widened and I tried to scramble to my feet, but the ground was slippery after the ever constant rain, and Charlie's patience was growing thin so he just grabbed my arm and dragged me with him. I kicked and squirmed but only got a deadly glare from Charlie. I didn't underestimate him, he was police chief after all, so he knew what to do with a knife and I had no doubts that he could kill Carlisle and Edward if they got to us now. I couldn't hear their shouting anymore as Charlie brought me deeper into the forest. I didn't know if they had gotten the door open or given up, they could never find me now. And in some way I was happy about that. They weren't in danger anymore, and Charlie had no way to hurt them. And when I was dead, Charlie was the only suspect. He would sit in jail for the rest of his life.

It was getting dark and my body was aching from being dragged over tree roots and rocks. Every bump shot fire trough my chest and every stick left a bruise. Charlie was grunting from the strain of dragging me, and I wondered how he could have lasted this long. He was drunk, he shouldn't be able to stand, let alone drag me.

"Charlie? What are you-" I was yanked forward before I could finish my question and brought up face to face with Charlie. I gasped and tried to stop my gagging reflex when I got a whiff of his breath. Yeah, he was drunk. My only hope was if he passed out and I could get the knife from him and escape. He wasn't being violent yet, so I figured he was too tired to do anything.

"What did I say about talking? It isn't respectful to go against orders. Do you not remember our last little _chat_, bitch?" he brought his knee to my stomachs and my whole body sagged forwards. He let go of me then and I fell to the ground hard. Ouch. If my ribs weren't broken before they sure were now. I didn't let myself panic, even as the situation was starting to look critical, I tried keeping my calm and ignore the pain. _Ignore the pain Bella. _

"This will do. No one will find us here. So get up, and get me some fire wood you useless shit" My breath was still coming in short gasps and I tried to steady my arms, they were shaking pretty bad.

"I don't- don't think I can- can handle standing right- right now" wrong thing to say. Charlie took hold of my shirt and hoisted me up to eye level with him and his eyes were furious. His upper lip was curled up and he was sneering at me.

"You can't handle it? Well let's see if you can handle this" he let go off my shirt and I fell again, my feet just couldn't hold me up. His swift kick to my stomach winded me and I could feel my eyes watering again. The other kick to my back made me bite my lip to keep the sounds in; I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. The third kick to my head made me scream out in agony. I was sure my stitches were useless now, and I could smell the blood. I curled in on myself trying to protect my head from more blows. I felt like throwing up and passing out, but I would do neither. I had nothing to throw up and I highly doubted my body would give me the peace of unconsciousness.

His foot made contact with me more times that I wanted to count, and I tried to tune everything out. I had no idea if I was screaming, writhing on the ground or even dead, I just knew Edward's smile and lips on my skin.

This too was a very bad idea.

I hadn't heard Charlie talking to me and I only snapped out of my haze when I felt the cold steel of the knife at my neck again.

"You answer me when I'm talking to you bitch. That doctor was at my house today. He was asking me things about… _you" _Why Carlisle? Why couldn't they leave it alone? I was so close to getting out of there for good.

"Oh, what did he say?" the knife cut trough the skin at my cheek and a pitiful whimper slipped past my lips.

"He just wanted to know a couple of things… and I could have let slip out that I didn't care if that whore of daughter was dead…" he traced my cheekbone with the knife, leaving a shallow cut stinging on my dirty cheek "or alive" his fist connected with my face and my body jerked trying desperately to get away. His hands tightened around me, holding me to the ground. My breath was loud as I was gasping under him. I closed my eyes and pictured my family, my other family. If this was how I was going to die, at least I got to thank Esme.

"Did you know that a knife wound to the stomach… is one of the most painful ways to die?" I gulped. This was not good, not good at all. Die? Okay. Die _very _painfully? Not okay. This was not the way I had pictured my end, I had somewhat imagined a wrinkly old me sitting in some rocking chair knitting when I just drifted off… I wasn't afraid of death, I was just that… I was seventeen, for god sake's. I had lived my whole life in hell, I didn't want to leave the world yet, I hadn't had time to experience it yet.

"N-no" I could see his smirk trough my eye lids. He was enjoying this.

"Yeah… but I don't think that's the answer to this little problem I have"

"W-what… problem?" I definitely got a problem.

"You" he traced the knife down my body, circling my breast and belly button before coming to rest on my thigh. I shivered. I had been lucky. Charlie had never done anything sexual to me, only beaten me half to death, and I would take that any day over rape.

"Don't you think you deserve to suffer, the way your mother did?" he raised the knife a little, like ready to sink it into me. My eyes widened and I tried pushing him off and getting away from him, far away, but he only laughed and held me down harder. I kicked and screamed and whimpered and squirmed and punched.

"I do" he whispered into my ear before plunging the knife into my thigh, and everything went black.

**A/N terribly sorry for the short chapter and the… cliff hanger…. NOT! ;))) **

**It's essential to the goings of the story, or at least let's **_**pretend**_** it is… **

**Next chapter will be back in EPOV, and we'll see what our **_**lovely**_** Carlisle has to say about the matter. **

**And now the more important stuff… WE ARE OVER TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS? Thank you SO much! I would never have even imagined a response like this when I first posted this. It wasn't planned or thought out, it was very sudden, but it popped into my head and I had to write it down… and I really needed some place to bash Alice. **

**But yeah, really grateful and I hope you'll like the chapter…**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N okay, so this will pick up from Carlisle and Edward, and we'll see…**

_Previously_

_"Edward, do you know anything about Charlie, Bella's father?" I froze and my eyes widened._

_He knew. _

EPOV

I gulped before glancing around the study, trying to stall but still feeling my father's strong gaze cutting straight trough me. What could I say to that? I had never met the bastard officially, only slept in the same house with him in his daughter's bed. Really didn't want to meet him either. Bella didn't talk about him willingly-it was by pure accident I found out. Sure he was Chief of Police and all, but my record was clean, so I had had no past meetings with Charlie Swan.

Why was he asking about him now? Was Charlie the one who caused my father's disheveled appearance? How had it happened? Wasn't it enough to beat down his _own_ flesh and blood, his only family? An image of Bella's scarred body made my skin bristle and my hands clench into tight fists in my lap. How could anyone have done something so terrible to someone as innocent as her? I was not some ignorant teenage kid, I knew stuff like this was _way _too common, but the thought of Bella, her bruised skin and agony seemed so surreal to me.

She was Bella Swan, confident, beautiful, loving, forgiving… my girlfriend. She was nothing like the rest of Forks had painted her out to be when I first arrived to this small dungy town. It pained me to think about the years I could have shared with her if I had just pulled my head out of my ass and see how special she was, how vain Alice had become, and how mind numbingly stupid my life was. She made me see reason, and didn't let me fuck around. She held me on track, and I didn't even want to be the old me anymore. This new Edward was so much better, and he had Bella. I could kiss her, keep her close to me, and love her… because I did love her. And the fun thing was, I didn't panic at this new information. It was like I already knew I just hadn't gotten around putting my head on straight.

I was brought back to present when my father cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow my way. I scrambled for something to say, to lie or tell him everything. On one part I couldn't betray Bella's trust like that, but I didn't know how much he knew and had figured out by himself-it wasn't very hard when you paid attention to certain things. I wondered how Bella had been able to keep it to herself for so long. Like the fact that she didn't have a mother. I never knew. The kids at school all said her mother had run away after Bella was born with some young rich man. I had felt bad a little bit for her then, I was human after all, but it wasn't before after I got to know her that I fully understood how lucky I was.

"Edward?"

I snapped back from my thoughts and realized I had been quiet for over three minutes. Great, not suspicious at all.

"Yeah?" I replied.

Carlisle was watching me closely, and it was quite clear I had confirmed some of his theories just by my silence.

"So it's true then? He-" he broke off with an agonized sound and dropped his head to his hands. It was unnerving seeing my father like this. He was the rock in our family, Esme was the heart but Carlisle was the one who pulled us all together, by his strength and fierce love. I admired him on so many levels and it was hard seeing him look so defeated. Yeah, I had been right before. He knew. I saw no point hiding it anymore, but didn't see a way to start telling him. The red star on Bella's beautiful skin flashed in my mind and I closed my eyes trying to block out everything.

"How long has this been going on? Why didn't she tell us? How do you know? Is she alright? She was hurt yesterday, was it because of him? What-" his voice rose with every word, and I cut him off before he alerted Esme and Bella down in the kitchen.

"Dad, she didn't want to burden you, she forbade me from telling you. Don't be mad at her." I pleaded. Carlisle was pacing behind his desk now mumbling incoherently, still it sounded a lot like he was cursing Charlie to the deepest pits of hell and beating himself. The defeated man I had just seen sitting in his chair had been replaced with a furious one. He was more mad than when he found out about Alice, and looked more panicked than when I had carried a bloody Bella into the hospital just earlier this week. It all felt like years ago. Too much had changed for it to only have been a couple of days, and still it had.

"Edward, you need to tell me everything, _now."_ he stood motionless, staring at me with such steely emotion in his eyes I wanted to look away, but I only sighed and nodded towards the chair. He sat down without breaking my gaze, and I tried to figure out how to start. I didn't know much myself, but I knew enough.

"Dad, I know you want to know. But please understand I don't know much more than you and everything I know is by accident, I'm not meant to know. No one is." I warned. He nodded and urged me to continue.

"It was the night I was out, at her house. After I had driven her home from the hospital she asked me to stay with her, and I did. Nothing happened for the entire day, but after it started getting dark, it must have been somewhere around seven, Charlie got home. Bella kind of panicked and rushed me to her room." Images of her panicked brown eyes flew across my thoughts, and I squeezed my eyes shut. I couldn't stop; I had to get it all out now or not at all.

"She wouldn't tell me anything, only made me promise to stay there. Charlie was shouting and she seemed so _scared_. I couldn't stop her and she went downstairs. I couldn't hear anything, and I was damn near having a panic attack when she stumbled into the room, her face had a huge red mark on it, and it was rapidly turning darker. She didn't want to talk about anything, and asked me to stay the night. I couldn't leave her there alone… with _him._" I breathed in deeply, and looked at Carlisle.

He looked horror stricken, but made no move to stop me when I continued. "The bruise was… bad when she woke up, and I could see her limping slightly. She tried to hide it, but I figured out it was her ribs and begged her to show me. She didn't want to, but I lifted her shirt. It was…" Carlisle had tears trailing down his cheek and I desperately wanted to hit something.

"She told me it was only a bruised rib, _only. _But that wasn't enough. She has scars all over her, but one in particular, is _very _bad. A star. The-"

Carlisle's head snapped up from his hands and stared at me incredulously. "A… star?" he choked out. "You can't be… are you saying… no."

I stood up from the chair and tried to regain my voice. There was a big lump in my throat blocking my voice from being heard, but I had to finish. For Bella.

"Yes. He… c-carved it himself. She told me it was for her seventeenth b-bir-birthday." I stuttered. I could hear a loud crash from behind me and turned around to see Carlisle standing by his desk, with the antic lamp, broken into a million of pieces on the floor besides him.

"Dad-" I began, but was interrupted by the door banging open and Esme barging through, looking slightly panicked, before her eyes settled on the scene in front of her.

"What in heaven's name is going on? You very nearly gave me a heart attack. Is that my lamp? What happened? Is everything-" She shot questions at us without waiting for an answer but the only thing I could focus on was that Bella wasn't there. Carlisle must have noticed too as he cut of my mother's rambling.

"Where is Bella?" Esme's gaze shifted between us, looking a little concerned.

"She went home-" she didn't have time to finish her sentence before me and Carlisle had rushed past her into the hallway, running down the steps and throwing open the front door and hopping into Carlisle's car and speeding off. If we were lucky she wouldn't have gotten home yet, seeing as she didn't have a car, but why didn't she ask for a ride?

"What are we going to do?" Carlisle muttered, his fists clenched around the steering wheel. I held on to my seat as the world flew by us, and peered at the odometer. We were going 30 miles of the speed limit. Generally I liked speed, but the way Carlisle kept on muttering to himself and glancing around… it had me a little worried for both of our lives. I did not want to get wrapped around a tree right now; we had to get to Bella.

"I was over to see her father earlier today, and as you can see it didn't go very well. He was very drunk, but he managed to run away. I don't know where he went but I came back home after I had picked up your mother from the store. I have no idea where he is right now." he said helplessly, pressing the car forward faster and the rest of the ride was spent in silence.

The cruiser was parked in front of the house when we finally got there, but that didn't mean anything seeing as Charlie had fled by foot. All the curtains were draped shut as last time, and there were no lights on. The house looked deserted. The white pain was almost green by now, and the ferns and bushes had claimed most of the front yard. It looked spooky.

"You think he is back by now?" I asked. The silence was giving me the chills and I was shivering. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

Carlisle didn't answer, not that I really wanted one anyways.

We rushed up the drive, reaching the front door, only to find it locked.

"Bella? Bella, come open the door. We need to talk to you. Bella!" I rang the doorbell repeatedly, not wanting to chance her missing it. I banged on the door to no avail, and Carlisle searched for a spare key. He found nothing. We couldn't get in.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me? Open this door right now! I can't open it, it's locked. Can't we do something?" I begged dad desperately. I had to get in now. Carlisle had switched on doctor mode and was calculating our options smoothly, but still _way _too slow for me.

"Son, calm down. We don't even know if she's here yet. She could be anywhere. There are no lights on-" I cut him off. I knew Bella was here, I could feel it.

"Yeah, but the car is here. And Esme said she was going home." I snarled. Carlisle was getting frustrated and his calm was hanging on a very thin line. Wouldn't he just snap already and let me break the Goddamn door?

"I told you earlier that Charlie ran off. He didn't take the car-" Carlisle began.

I was right, she was here. Now only to get see Carlisle to see this.

"But why is the door locked then? He ran away, he didn't have time to lock the doors."

His eyes snapped open and widened to the size of dinner plates. He nodded towards the door and started banging against it with me. It creaked but stood quite solid in front of us.

"We have to rethink this. We can't get this door-"

A loud gasp could be heard from inside, and our eyes snapped to each other. There was no way in hell this door was going to stop me from getting inside.

"Bella answer me! Please come and open the door? Are you there? Bella? Fuck!" I tried kicking the door but it didn't budge.

I had enough.

I took a few steps back before charging forward and crashing into the door. The hinges broke and it crashed to the floor, and the sudden movement made me fall to. My shoulder hurt like fuck but I didn't care. Where was Bella?

"Bella? Bella, where are you?" Carlisle helped to hoist me up from the ground and we started searching through the house. She was nowhere to be found. I was walking back down the stairs when I noticed the back door open.

"Fuck…" I ran outside and looked around wildly, knowing I wouldn't see her but still so desperate I tried. The garden was a mess, but I could see a thin trail that looked like something had been recently dragged over there.

"Bella!" I called. No response. Carlisle was now standing beside me shouting with me.

I don't know how long we stood there, it could have been only minutes but it felt like hours. I shouted my throat sore but no Bella. I don't think we even thought she would hear us, but I didn't know what to do.

"We have no chance on finding her in the forest by ourselves, and I'm quite certain Charlie is behind this. He took Bella, and by these trails here I think he dragged her behind him into the forest." Carlisle seethed. My fists clenched and I pressed them into my thighs. I wanted nothing more than to just run and search, but I knew we had no chance of finding her.

"We should get back to the house. Esme must be going ballistic, and we'll have Jasper and Emmett as help. We need to go the police station, gather a search party." he was rambling, but I let him be. My insides were aching and it felt like I was going to throw up any second. Bella was alone with that bastard somewhere in that forest and there was nothing I could do. He could hurt her as much as he wanted and no one could stop him. She could be dea- NO! She was not dead. Bella could not die. My head was pounding in synch with my heart and my legs felt wobbly. This was not happening.

I vaguely registered our car ride back home, with Carlisle speeding and muttering curses under his breath. I couldn't understand what he was saying…my stomach churned as if it were on fire.

I shot out of the car even before Carlisle had properly stopped. Esme was standing by the front door but I didn't stop. I ran past her to the closest bathroom. I threw the door open and emptied my stomach into the toilet. My chest heaved and my mouth tasted like shit. I slumped against the wall and let my head fall back with a thump. My head ached but it was nothing against the pain in my chest. My arms ached to get around her and my legs hurt from sitting still and not doing anything. I wanted to search, and find her.

"Edward? You okay, man?"

I opened my eyes slowly and looked up at Emmett and Jasper. They were both cramped in the doorway to the small bathroom, and the sight would have been comical if it wasn't that I had no laugh within me. They looked concerned, and I wondered if they knew.

"C'mon, Carlisle said he wanted to talk to everybody in the living room." Emmett came forward and hoisted me up from the floor; I swayed a bit but was able to stay upright. Jasper was watching me closely and Emmett was supporting me making me sure I didn't fall. I breathed in deeply before I nodded at Emmett and he let go. My knees almost gave out but I managed.

"Jesus, Edward! What happened?" Jasper mumbled. I shook my head, I couldn't repeat it. Carlisle would explain shortly, and we could finally move on to find her. They both stayed close to me probably making sure I wouldn't fall. Everybody was already sitting in the living room; I didn't even have enough energy to get mad at the sight of Alice and Rosalie. Esme rushed forward and cradled my face in her hands searching my eyes for something.

"Are you alright? What happened?" I nodded towards Carlisle and she shot me one more concerned look before she went to stand beside him before the fire place. His shoulders were tense and his fists clenched loosely at his sides. Esme wrapped her hands around his and his shoulders visibly relaxed. He whispered something in Esme's ear and she nodded and went to sit down on the couch besides Emmett.

"We need everyone's help. You need flashlights, warm clothes-"

"What do you need help with Doctor C? We're not going to bury a body are we?" Emmett cut him off. I winced but no one noticed. She was not dead! She couldn't be. Everyone was looking at Carlisle curiously and he closed his eyes.

"Bella's missing." Esme gasped and her hand flew to cover her mouth in shock. Emmett and Jasper looked over at me horrified. I nodded and Emmett's face contorted. He was angry. It was no joke that he would protect her. Jasper looked even more confused. Alice and Rosalie huffed, rolling their eyes, but I didn't have any spare energy to deal with them.

"How do you know? Where would she have-" Esme asked frantically.

"Her father kidnapped her." Carlisle said in a dead voice.

Esme was crying now and Emmett was pacing around the room. Alice sat utterly still and was staring wide eyed at Carlisle, but Rosalie was still glaring at her nails.

"We need to go to the police station to get a search party. We know where to start looking, but we need more people. It's getting dark already." he ordered. Everyone, except Rosalie and Alice, nodded and flew out of the room to gather what we would need before coming back down stairs into the hall.

"Edward take one car and Esme and I take another. The girls can come with us." Carlisle said. We all nodded and set in motion. I was relieved I didn't need to ride with Alice and Rosalie. It would have been a disaster and we didn't need any distractions right now.

Carlisle drove first and again we went way over the speed limit. Jasper and Emmett were unusually quiet and still, neither one said anything except a few muttered curses. We arrived in record time and stormed into the station. We must have looked fairly crazy with flashlights and frantic expressions. Carlisle walked up to the closest police he could find.

"We need a search party out in the woods. Police Chief Swan has kidnapped his daughter." My father explained. The police officer, who looked quite old, looked at us for a long moment with a blank expression before he burst out laughing.

"Charlie? Kidnapped his own daughter? You must be barking mad. Doctor Cullen have you hit your head?" he laughed and my father was about to pounce on him but Emmett and I held him back before he could do something rash; I barely kept myself in check. Who was this idiot?

"I am perfectly fine, but Bella Swan won't be if you don't get a search party gathered this minute!"

The man was getting defensive now, and was glaring at my father suspiciously. "Hear now, Chief Swan would never do something like that-"

Carlisle didn't waste any more time, and turned around to face the rest of the people that had now gathered around to see what the commotion was about.

"Bella Swan has been kidnapped by Charlie Swan. She was dragged into the forest behind their house. Is anyone going to help us search for her?" he begged.

They all seemed to think we were crazy, only a few young men, probably those who hadn't been there so long and befriended Charlie yet, seemed to listen to Carlisle. All the older men shook their heads and muttered to themselves quietly before going back to whatever fucking card games we had interrupted. Was this really what the Forks police force consisted off? Old idiots that had no eyes. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. We would get no help-Wait! I knew someone who would help us. I ran outside back to the car where I had left my cell phone and searched through my contacts. I didn't waste time dialling and waited impatiently for someone to pick up. I almost laughed out loud in relief when I heard the gruff voice.

"What do you need, Eddie?"

"Hello Jake, we need help. Bella's in trouble"

**A/N okay, so I know it's a bit of a repeat, but still very necessary so bear with me. **

**I want to thank my new beta, and I can honestly say the chapter looked much better after she looked trough it, so thank her for that. Ema2010 thank you so much! I'm honoured to have your help!**


	14. Chapter 14

BPOV

I didn't want to open my eyes ever again. I wanted to fall back into the darkness where everything was painless and effortless. I wanted to believe this was all a dream. A very bad dream.

I didn't want to open my eyes and see Charlie besides me, ready to strike out again. I didn't want to open my eyes, only be met with green trees and dirt. I wanted to open my eyes and see a different shade of green, filled with that fire only Edward's eyes held. I wanted him to wrap his arms around me like that first night after the hospital. I wanted him to take me away from here and tell me everything was going to be alright. I wanted a lot of things, and none of them were coming true. Because I knew that if I opened my eyes now, none of that would happen. I would still be in this fucking forest, alone with Charlie, with no chance of Edward ever finding me. Fuck my life.

Well, moping wasn't going to help anybody, even though I was certainly justified bitter feelings.

I had been kidnapped by my own father, who had hated me and ignored me for my whole life. And just as things were finally looking up...

Since my birthday, a couple of months ago, Charlie had been home less and less. When he was home he was always extremely drunk, so he hadn't had much time to lash out at me before he'd pass out. Life in general had been quite perky; Edward wasn't a jerk anymore and Alice was finally getting some of her own medicine. For the first time in my life I was truly happy. Sure everything could have been better-my mother could still be alive, Charlie could be an actual father, the world could be rid of bitches-but considering how screwed up life was a few months back, I was pretty darn content where I was now.

And then this.

Could I just never live a normal life? I didn't even know what the fuck normal meant. It couldn't be Lauren with her eating disorder, or Jessica and her slight OCD. It definitely could not be Taylor, and his obsession with everyone and everything green. Or Angela with her pretty much perfect life.

Yes, I liked to observe. I didn't understand why they did it, but I knew more about the people at Forks High than anyone else. Sad really, seeing as I hated all of them. Okay, well not Angela, but it was true that she had a pretty perfect life. Happy parents, two adorable little brothers, and a new ultra sweet boyfriend. Sure she had self confidence issues but what teenager doesn't? And I think Ben helped with that nicely anyways.

My body felt pretty numb, and I was damn happy about it. I wouldn't want to wake up and lie writhing in pain on the ground while Charlie was snoring besides me- Wait! Charlie was snoring? He was asleep? Really loud too. How had I not noticed that?

Charlie was emitting the kind of snoring in which, if I could pull myself up off this ground, I could slip away without being noticed. I think. Chances weren't big considering how much pain I was in, but if I was going to die someday, I sure as hell didn't want it to be in a fucking forest. And when/if I did get out of here I would move somewhere with no fucking trees at all. The dessert maybe?

How much valuable time had I wasted on wallowing in self pity already?

Charlie had been really drunk so he most likely passed out cold and wouldn't wake up for a couple of hours. That would be enough time for me to get further away, but where I could try to find a road?

I didn't know how much time had passed since Charlie dragged me into this forest but I was really cold, probably the reason for being so numb. It was like having a whole-body icepack. I was really hungry and my throat felt raspy. I moved my fingers and was relieved when I felt them twitch without pain. I tried remembering what had happened before I had passed out; I wanted to be aware of anything I should be worried about. I had learned the hard way not to hurry after a beating...it would only hurt more if I jerked myself up.

Being dragged trough the forest had sure left its marks on me, and the few punches here and there, and my definitely broken ribs, but my main concern was my leg and whatever Charlie could have done after I blacked out. I was about to freak out, but managed to see that I still had my clothes on. Charlie liked to see me suffer, so there was a small chance he hadn't done anything after I blacked out.

Sick bastard.

So there was only my legs to worry about. I was grateful yet slightly annoyed that I couldn't feel them right now. How ever, I knew that would change the moment I shifted them.

I had to get moving, I was wasting serious time right now. Yet I couldn't pull myself up, I was too scared. I was angry at myself for even thinking it but I was afraid what would happen when I moved my leg. I was scared I wouldn't be able to move it at all and I wouldn't be able to get away. I was afraid that Charlie would wake up and just get more mad and vindictive when he noticed I had tried to get away. I was terrified that I would never get to see Esme or Carlisle, Jake or Leah… or Edward. His green orbs flashed behind my eyelids and I threw them open. I flinched at the bright day light, because it was fucking sunny. In the town of Forks were we got around no sun at all, it was fucking sunny when I was dying by the hand of my mad father. This was just hilarious.

I waited for my eyes to adjust to the sudden light before exploring my surroundings from the ground. I was met with green, green some more green and dirt. Just what I didn't want to see.

I was able to move my arm quite normally, just some stiffness from lying still for so long. So I would be able to drag myself around if necessary at least, it would be slow but better than doing nothing. Maybe my irregular little work outs would finally pay off and do me some good. I doubt they were meant to help people drag themselves a couple of miles, but oh well.

I tried to heave myself up into a sitting position but as soon as I moved my leg it flared on fire. I was able to muffle my scream but let out a loud gasp before bringing my hands to clutch at my leg. It took a while but the pain began to fade a bit. I stilled and listened with a baited breath. I was too scared to even glance at Charlie. I could hear some grunts and some shuffling before a loud snore could be heard again. Thank God.

I clenched my teeth together and braced my elbows on the ground. I'm going to get up of this damn ground, I spat at myself. It took a long time and immense pain before I was in a half upright position leaning against my elbows. My head slumped backwards and I could feel sweat running down my back and forehead. Gross. I looked beside me again and Charlie was still asleep. Why couldn't I just stand up and go over to stamp on it until his brain flowed out?

Deep breaths, Bella, deep breaths.

I beat down the pain and anger and turned it into determination and stubbornness. I lifted up my jeans to examine my bare leg and cringed. Blood wasn't my strong side and I was pretty much covered in it. My breaths became shallower and I quickly focused on everything else. Edward. Green eyes, pouty lips… boxer briefs. That would be my new mantra. It took me forever to just turn my body so I was facing the other way from Charlie. It made me extremely paranoid not being able to see him, but I had to get out of here. Now.

I had a plan.

I would get closer to the large tree several meters away and then get up on my feet. From there, I would start walking some way, away from Charlie and hopefully closer to civilization, preferably Forks.

Whoever came up with the saying 'easier said than done' obviously knew what the hell he was talking about. Even the slightest movement hurt my leg and it took every ounce of willpower to not scream out in pain. A few whimpers and gasps slipped put but thankfully, Charlie was fast asleep.

I ground my teeth together and smashed my eyes shut as the waves of intense pain washed over me. I ignore my every instinct and continued pushing forward trough the flames that were burning my leg. God damn, Charlie must have severed some muscle or something because this was pure agony. I grunted, whimpered and bit my lip as the scream I longed to let out bubbled in my throat. Green eyes, pouty lips, boxer briefs.

It took forever but I was finally standing, or actually hanging onto a tree, but still upright. The small twinge of hope had grown now that I was erect again, and I could evaluate my situation better. I knew the forest pretty well from the years I had used to hide here, but I did not recognise where Charlie had brought me.

So… what now? My subconscious snapped mockingly.

My so called 'plan' didn't seem like such a bright idea now. I realized I couldn't just walk around if I had no idea where the fucking hell I even was. But after seeing the glint of a knife flash in Charlie's hand, I gulped, and steeled myself.

I started walking. I picked a random direction and clung to the nearest tree, before moving onto the next one, and next, and next, and next...

My legs hurt, but it was somehow easier to ignore that now. They were becoming slightly numb, and even as I knew it couldn't be good I breathed in relief when I didn't want to scream out at every step. The forest was deathly quiet expect my wheezing breath and staggering footsteps. It was unnerving. No wind, no small sounds from any of the smaller animals, no big sounds from the bigger animals. Just me. My ribs ached, my head was pounding and my leg was itching.

The sun wasn't shining anymore, but oddly enough, I could swear that there were less trees and that I could actually see the gray sky.

I continued walking and noticed a break in the trees further forward. There was something big ahead, something red… What! It couldn't be.

There was a light drizzle washing over me now, and I glared up at the sky before making my way towards the foreign yet familiar object. After a couple of minutes, I came across a road! And right there, parked on the shoulder, was my red truck. I felt like dancing and laughing, and would have gladly done it if it wasn't for the sudden blurring in my vision. My head spun and my knees wobbled before the fire erupted in my leg again and I fell to the ground. My head bounced on the concrete and I was pretty sure I could hear a crack from somewhere before I blacked out. Again. FML.

EPOV

"What do you need, Eddie?"

"Hello Jake, we need help. Bella's in trouble."

Jake had panicked after I told him what happened, but then Leah stepped in and did the questioning; I think I even heard her slap Jacob. She was all business and heard me out before telling me not to go anywhere and that she would be there in twenty minutes. Strange, considering Port Angelos was a lot farther away than that. Still, nineteen minutes later, a huge van came barreling in to the driveway, almost crashing into Carlisle's Mercedes. My eyes widened when Jake, Leah, and five other men hopped out, accompanied by four dogs. Four very big, wolf-like dogs. God bless America.

Leah strode forward, a determined look on her face. The nameless men behind her were also Native American, and each had a dog's leash wrapped around their large hands.

A couple of the police officers that had offered to help us were talking to Emmett and Jasper quickly.

"What happened? How long ago and where? And why are we still standing here?" Leah demanded hotly, her spit flying into my face. I let Carlisle explain everything as I studied the people before me. I was ecstatic that there were more people to look for Bella and the dogs would be a great help, but at the same time I couldn't help but wonder who these people were. They seemed to be slightly uncomfortable, but it was masked by their determination and fierce expressions.

I listened as Leah introduced her friends, as well as the dogs whom she said were designed to track out missing things. Quil, Embry, Sam and Paul all came forward letting their respective beasts sniff us. Seth was my age, but he wasn't old enough to train a dog yet. I could see why; with their sharp claws and snarling teeth, they could easily hurt anyone who wasn't prepared to care for them.

After all the explanations, greetings, and cussing were finished, we decided to gather at Bella's house and start searching from there. We had given the dogs one of Bella's shirts to use as a guide for her scent, and they immediately went to a trail in the forest. We followed the dogs for hours in the fading light, each praying that they knew what they were doing. So far, we found nothing except an old beer can that had to be Charlie's.

My stomach lurched at all thoughts of Bella's current predicament. The air around us was filled with tension and we didn't speak except to shout out Bella's name. Our yells echoed trough the trees but no answer could be heard. I was sure I could hear someone sniffling slightly, and strongly suspected it was Esme. I knew this kidnapping was the hardest of her.

Suddenly we could all hear some shuffling from our right. We all froze, staring at a bush that was shaking slightly. We all waited with baited breath for something to happen, no one daring to move. Emmett finally seemed to steel himself and walked forward. We all jumped when a small bird flew out of there into the night sky. Emmett cursed before moving forward again, not waiting for us to follow. He hadn't known Bella for long, or at least the real Bella, but he had accepted her and that was it. And now she was gone and possibly, probably hurt. He didn't like being out of control that way. Everyone could think he was muscled from his excessive sport hobby or even steroids, but he actually saw it as a chance to protect the people he cared about. He was the goof, but he was also the heart of our group. He could make anyone laugh; he made Rosalie bearable to be around on some occasions for fuck's sake, and that deserved a lot of credit.

We all seemed to have tensed as we moved to follow after Emmett, and I jumped again when I felt a small hand wrap around my own. I looked down to see Alice clinging to me, her eyes puffy and red, and her expression pleading. I was still furious at her, but she was my twin, and somewhere deep, deeeeeeep down, I knew I loved her. I sighed deeply before looking back forward, but still not withdrawing my arm from her grip.

"I'm sorry." her broken whisper tore at my heart, but I ignored it. I could forgive her, but I couldn't understand her actions. She did sound sincere, yet I couldn't hope to get my sister back. She used to be so great, always designing her own clothes, never caring what anyone thought of her. She was self secure and happy, but she didn't have other friends besides Emmett and I. I guess that fact eventually got to her, and now, all she wanted was designer brands and to tease the lower status.  
"Why Alice?" I pressed desperately. Why, indeed? What kind of enjoyment did she find in tormenting others based on their appearances? She had once been treated the same way…she had to have known how it felt.

"I-I don't… I didn't know." she whispered, hanging her head. That was bullshit. My sister knew perfectly well that even geeks had feelings. This wasn't like my Alice at all. My Alice was the person that cared about everyone, even if they talked bad about her. She used to be so great…yet here she was now.

I didn't say anything after that, but I hoped I had at least provoked her thoughts towards guilt.

We continued searching throughout the night, and I was getting frantic. Who knew what horrors Charlie could have done to her by now? Our voices had grown faint, our shoulders were now slumped and I was barely able to stay upright. But I kept pushing.

"I think we need to go back. Get some sleep and food." Carlisle's voice broke through the silence. Guess he had some other ideas. There were half-hearted, sleepy protests from all of us but he kept firm. The women definitely needed sleep, he said, and we all needed food and large amounts of coffee. It would do no good for some of us to collapse of exhaustion in the middle of the forest. In the end, he got us all convinced and we started our trudge back towards Bella's house. The sun was shining now and I wanted to laugh at the irony. It was never sunny in Forks, but today, this day of all others, not a cloud in the sky.

It took us longer than I expected to get back; I guess I never realized just how far we had gotten. The sun hadn't lasted for long and the sky looked gloomy again. Jasper had taken to carry a half-asleep Alice after the fourth time she tripped over her own feet. Her clumsiness reminded my of Bella, and my heart twinged. Personally, I loved her clumsy nature, it gave me excuses to touch her. Any physical connection with her made my heart flutter excitedly. I craved it more than air.

When we were back out a couple hours later, we didn't follow the exact same route, but tried to spread out a little to cover more ground. Not too much, because no one really knew this forest well, but enough to scan more of the forest quicker.  
We stumbled out of the forest somewhere around three in the afternoon. Bella had been gone almost a day already. The realization made my sick and dizzy.

Esme invited the younger police officers back to our house for some food, but they declined, and told us that they'd be back in a while with some equipment. We all parted ways and slid into our cars. I was left alone this time and I was grateful. I needed time to think, to sort through everything so I wouldn't be a fucking mess when we found her. I waved good bye to my family and the rest of the team before driving off.

It was raining pretty hard now and I drove blindly for a while. The rain pounded on the windows, and I pulled over to the side of a road so I wouldn't accidentally drive off a cliff or something. When the rain started to slow down a bit, I glanced outside, and saw huge dark shadow looming on the road in front of me. Curious, I got out and made my way towards it, suddenly realizing that it was Bella's truck. With adrenaline pounding through my veins, I cautiously peered inside. They keys were still in the ignition and some old candy wrappers littered the floor. I looked around closely when something caught my attention in the side way mirror. There was something lying on the ground behind the truck. My eyes widened and my breath stuck in my throat as I turned around fully to get a better look.

"Bella!"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I feel really stupid right about now… You see a couple of days ago, my computer just shut down, you know? No warning, no nothing. And it wouldn't start up again.**

**So I completely panicked! Oh God, probably some kind of virus or something, well turns out it wasn't. I'm all panicked and go to my mom, and she tells me to take it downstairs so she can have a look at it… I pick it up and notice that the power cord isn't plugged in properly! I didn't check if it was plugged in that little box thing at the middle of the cord, because**_**seriously**_**, who unplugs that?**

**Well, everything is working again! :)) ****Thanks Ema!**

BPOV

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

_No._

Beep.

_This can't be true._

Beep.

_This shit didn't happen to anyone but ME._

Beep.

_Argh!_

My eyes flew open and were met with… nothing? I blinked a few times, all of my earlier irritation disappearing. Was I dead, or was it just really dark? Both options were plausible, and I focused my ears, trying to catch some kind of hint of my surroundings.

The never ending fucking beeping rang in my ears and someone snored lightly. Oh God, I wasn't with Charlie, was I? Was my escape just a dream? I didn't play Tarzan while getting out of the forest before I blacked out by my truck? What-?

"Bella?"

I gasped in shock at the voice that wasn't Charlie's.

"Bella!" the anxious voice rang out again. My thoughts halted to a complete stand still as I opened my eyes. It couldn't be…

I squinted at the harsh light that suddenly turned on. Two large hands immediately grasped my face. I gasped quickly, but stifled a scream when my eyes focused on the green orbs before me. _Finally_, I thought, _the right kind of green!_

"Edward!" my breathy voice cracked from emotion. My chest heaved, almost painfully, but I felt a warmth spread through my heart. His face shined with relief and love, and I inhaled his musky, Edward-y scent. He pressed his forehead to mine as his eyes flickered all over my face. I stared at his beautiful features, marred by the heavy eye bags, wet eyes and chapped, bleeding lips. He looked gaunt and pale, like he hadn't eaten for a long time.

But he was here.

And I was alive.

I didn't notice the high pitched breaths I was letting out until his face morphed into concern.

"Shhh... Calm down, love. Everything is okay now. No one is going to hurt you anymore" he soothed, stroking my cheeks with his thumbs and smiling softly at me. I became mesmerized by his beautiful hair that I just itched to touch.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see your eyes open again, I fucking missed you" he whispered hurriedly, his words sincere and genuine. I felt tears slip down my cheeks and launched upright to kiss him powerfully. We rejoiced in our intimate reunion until he gently broke off.

"Don't _ever_scare me like that again!" he ordered, " Do you have any idea how fucked up this town is? Or how big the forest is? I-I I though I had lost you…" his voice trailed off and he closed his eyes. Different emotions raged on his face-anger, pain, _guilt._

I tried to bring up my right hand to cup his face but was stopped by the IV that was attached to my arm. I shuddered lightly and used my left one to stroke his unshaven cheek. He seemed to relax his rigid posture slightly, but his eyes remained close.

"Edward?" I rasped, frowning when he didn't move.

"Edward? Please look at me." I said more firmly. He hesitated slightly before complying slowly. My heart broke when I stared into his teary eyes, filled with guilt. Wait, why the fuck was _he_ feeling guilty?

"Listen to me! This was not your fault, in any goddamn way you can come up with! So stop. I'm fine now, yes it was _terrifying_, and I can't tell you how I felt… I thought I was going to die, but I didn't. Everything is _alright._" I snapped in irritation.

He smiled a little, and I decided it was time to get the full story. I sat up straighter and prepared myself for the things I might hear.

"So...what happened? I can't remember anything after I found my truck. Wait, crap, my truck, what happened to it? It was just on a road, but I don't know how it got there! I passed out before I could investigate or run away." I demanded.

Edward's eyes darkened but stayed open. However, his hold of my face tightened and his eyes zeroed in at the bruise on my cheek intently.

"Edward, I'm okay." I assured, eager for answers. He gave me a grim smile and I stroked his face gently, waiting for him to continue.

"God it feels so long ago right now," he finally said, playing with a strand of my hair. "But when Dad came home and wanted to speak to me, he had a busted lip and he told me he had visited Charlie-" I gasped and the heart monitor went haywire. I took deep breaths to calm down.

"Charlie? Is he crazy? Why did he go there? Wait- busted lip? Did Charlie hit him? Why the fuck did he have to go there? Everything was going so good-" I panicked, a string of beeps filling the room. I couldn't help it. I had made it my mission to not let Charlie hurt anyone but me, and especially not the kindest man I'd known. It was all worthless in the end.

"Bella, calm down and let me finish." Edward ordered, clamping a hand over my mouth. "He had been at your house earlier and Charlie had been extremely drunk. He got a bit rough with dad before he ran away. Dad went to pick up mom from the grocery store, but he was really suspicious. He called me into his office and when I told him the truth, he was so mad at Charlie and the situation that he broke mom's lamps."

"Carlisle broke a lamp? Esme's lamp?" I gasped, trying to picture the mellow man do something so violate. Edward gave a strained chuckle, but before he could continue, a nurse bustled in.

"Well hello, dear! You're finally awake I see. Let me check you up before I go and call for a doctor. Please excuse me, young man."

Edward averted his eyes at her lusty cougar gaze when her eyes settled on his form. He retreated hastily to the back couches and I gave a snicker, his eyes flashed to mine, his face marred into a playful scowl. The nurse fluffed my pillows, checked my IV's and monitors, took my temperature, and adjusted my bandages.

"The doctor will be here shortly." she said, smiling once more at Edward and I before leaving.

He walked back towards me and resumed his old position on the chair next to my bed, stroking my hands softly.

"Edward? You'll… stay, right?" I asked timidly, afraid of the answer. I was getting very drowsy all of a sudden, and didn't want to be alone, even when I was asleep.

"Always." was the last thing I heard before I drifted off into the darkness, dreaming of his green eyes. _The right kind of green._

**A/N I have the EPOV written already so**** it wont be long before I'll post that chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N So here's the EPOV that I promised… **

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

Fuck. My head was a big mess of swirling emotions and my blood was pumping with adrenaline- and still I couldn't do anything but sit still and wait.

I desperately wanted to hit someone or something, yell and rage but I couldn't get myself to move.

My eyes darted around the ER waiting room anxiously, waiting for Carlisle. He wasn't actually allowed to treat Bella but he had still went with them, no one said no to the best doctor Forks had had in years.

I watched Esme's pale face glisten with tears, huge Emmett hunched in a tiny plastic chair and ever calm Jasper pacing and muttering. I wanted to join him, to put all that adrenaline to good use, but my legs wouldn't fucking move. I was damned to this uncomfortable chair in the dreary room for the second time in my life. Both times were thanks to Bella.

So I huffed in resignation to wait and let my thoughts wander. Thoughts I really didn't want to think about.

Pictures of Bella flashed the moment I shut my eyelids. With a gasp, I wrenched them open. But the images didn't stop. Bella lying on the floor in pool of her own blood. Bella's frightened face the night Charlie came home. Bella crying. Bella on the ground in the pouring rain, her clothes ripped and dirty, her limp leg bloody-

"Edward? Honey, are you alright?"

I jumped in my seat, jerking my head up to see the worried face of my mother.

"Jesus Christ mom, don't scare me like that." I said.

She smiled softly, but her eyes remained dull. I didn't like it. My mother was the kindest woman I'd ever met. Her eyes always had that small sparkle of life and joy, but now they were almost dead.

"I'm just worried about you, sweetie." she sighed, taking a seat next to me. I slumped forward, resting my head on my propped up hands. This was all my fucking fault. If I had just...

"She'll be alright." Esme said after a moment. I didn't look at her, knowing that she'd start scolding me for the obvious self-loathing on my face; she could sense stuff like that. I couldn't handle that right now.

"How do you know?" I asked, my voice muffled under the strain to keep it under control.

"You have to have faith. Bella is a strong girl, she'll get through this…she has to." Esme said firmly, yet her voice cracked at the end. She was scared and confused, I could hear that. All this must have been a big shock to her, and now she was waiting. Alive… or dead.

And still my mind couldn't accept the prospect, the slightest possibility, of Bella dying. It was unfathomable.

I lifted up my head to gaze at her for a second. But my cold, empty eyes must have set her over the edge. With a sob, she flung her arms around me, going completely hysterical. I cast a panicked look around the room before moving my arm and pat her awkwardly on the back.

"She's going to be fine mom, you said so yourself. You got to believe." I urged. She peeled herself off my as Jasper sat next to her. I heard him whisper soft soothing words in her ear as she leaned against him. A few minutes later, she was asleep. Jasper had that calming effect on anyone. I smiled thankfully at him; I did not know how to handle crying women, not when all I felt like doing was burst into tears myself.

I glanced at the clock, staggered to see that it was past midnight. My head thumped back against the cinder block wall and my eyes shut on their own accord.

"Edward, wake up." Carlisle's unusually vibrant voice cut through my dreamless haze. I grumbled incoherently and squinted open my eyes.

"W-what?" I yawned, stretching my arms. Damn, these chairs were horrible.

"It's almost dawn. I'm taking your mother home to a real bed. You can come too, but you might want to stay here." he smiled, a familiar twinkle in his crystal blue eyes.

"Bella's okay?" I gasped, fully awake now.

He nodded, "I just saw here. Don't wake her up though." he said sternly as I jumped up.

I ran down the hospital corridor, straight to her room.

There she was, lying in a crumpled pale heap on the bed. Tears threatened to spill over when I saw her bandaged arms and the tubes sticking out from all over her body. Her face was mostly unscratched except the dark bruise, courtesy of Charlie. She looked deathly, but serene and peaceful in her slumber. I took a deep breath when I came near her, relishing in the freesia and blossom scent that filled my mind, it smelled a bit different right now but it was still her. She was going to be alright.

Satisfied with this new revelation, I pulled up a chair next to her bed and rested my head on her side.

Bella was going to be alright.

I wasn't completely sure what woke me up this time, but when I opened my eyes to see Bella awake I couldn't help myself. My hand reached for the lamp and in the second Bella closed her eyes in response to the sudden light I was by her side again.

I couldn't help touching her and I leaned in, my body hovering over her and my hands cradling her face. I breathed in deeply and was pleased when she finally smelled more like my Bella and not hospital.

A swirl of panic flashed across her eyes sending me into panic mode before they light up and her heart thingy regulated slightly. Her wide eyes filled with tears and I wanted to hug her and bring her closer, but the tubes and wires kind of prevented it.

"Edward!" I wanted to close my eyes to savour the moment but I couldn't loose contact to the chocolate orbs finally staring into my own.

I wasn't a particularly religious person, but _thank God_ she was alright! I felt like crying and laughing at the same time but all I could do was get closer and let myself be assured that she was really here. I was careful to mind her leg as I knew that would be the most painful part. My girl was in for one hell of a long recovery time.

Her eyes flashed with pain and her breathing sped up and I feared for her already hurt ribs, but I tried to calm myself before I worked myself into panic mode, she needed me strong right now. It was time to be the man in the relationship. Not that I always wasn't.

I brought my thumbs to her cheeks, smiling at the ever present blush. I knew right then that I wanted to spend my life with her. Sure, we'd only met each other. We didn't even know too much about each other. But I knew we were meant to be. The way I felt about her, it was the way I saw my parents treating each other. Tender, loving, gentle.

It was...love. Pure love.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see your eyes open again, I fucking missed you." I choked out, thinking back to the earlier horror.

"_Bella!" I ran forward, frantically wiping my eyes. Damn the rain! My stomach clenched in anxiety as I made my way towards her._ _I could feel my arms shaking and heart pounding in my chest._

_How long had she been here? How much time had we wasted on searching through the forest? How the fuck had she gotten here?_

"_Bella!" I shouted, trying to wake her up._

"_Bella, Bella no, no, no…" I dropped to my knees by her side and swiped her hair from her face. Her leg was twisted at an odd angle and her jeans were covered in blood. I swallowed the bile that rose in my throat and fumbled for my phone. With shaking fingers, I dialled Carlisle's number._

"_Edward? What's the matter?" he asked in a panicked voice._

"_Dad. Bella, hospital, now!" I managed to heave out. I snapped the phone shit and snaked my arms under Bella before hoisting her up in my arms._

_I ran back to the car and carefully placed Bella in the backseat, and then sped towards the hospital._

I jumped a little when I felt Bella's lips press to my skin, pulling my mind back into reality.

"Don't _ever_scare me like that again!" I snapped hysterically, "Do you have any idea how fucked up this town is? Or how big the forest is? I-I I though I had lost you…" my voice trailed off.

How could I have been so stupid? I let her get hurt, time and time again. Why couldn't I protect her like I wanted to?

I was too wrapped up in guilt to see Bella's angry expression.

"Listen to me!" her hand turned my head forcefully to look her straight in the eye, "This was not your fault, in _any_ goddamn way you can come up with! So stop. I'm fine now, yes it was _terrifying_, and I can't tell you how I felt… I thought I was going to die, but I didn't. Everything is _alright._"

I scowled at her. Alright? She was in a hospital, but did that matter to her? No.

She scowled right back and forced me to nod.

"It's so hard to stay mad at you, you know?" I grumbled.

I could see the questions and wondering in Bella's eyes, masked behind the sheer exhaustion. I patiently answered all her questions, the best I could. But the truth was, I only had a million myself. Like the most important one: Where the fuck was Charlie? I secretly hoped he'd been eaten alive by a bear or something.

Luckily, a nurse came in and saved me from further interrogation. I winced when she gave me a longing, predatory look as she injected morphine into Bella's IV. She should keep her eyes on her work.

I smiled at Bella's breathy, innocent giggles after the nurse left, loving the carefree sound of it. But they morphed into yawns not a few minutes later.

"… Edward? You'll… stay?" she garbled through the haze of medication, her eyelids fluttering close.

I kissed her forehead softly.

"Always." I vowed.

**A/N So what did you think? I quite liked it myself… but that's just me, I can't wait to hear what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I am terribly sorry, but I will not grovel at your feet right now, but instead let you get on with the chapter. Hopefully it will soften your heart a little before my most sincere apologies! **

**Read and Enjoy!**

BPOV

I woke up and was quite surprised to find myself alone this time. Every other time, someone would always be hovering over me. The sudden solitude was unnerving, and I suddenly wished Edward, Esme or Carlisle would be with me. The loneliness I had craved before now frightened me.

I shrugged it off, trying to think nonchalantly. I didn't want to be so dependant on them anyway, good they were gone. I had managed before without them, I could do it this time too.

But somewhere in the back of my head, _way _back…but there, I was still expecting Charlie to jump out suddenly and drag me away again. I felt more… reassured when someone was here with me, Charlie wouldn't dare take me in front of someone.

I didn't tell anyone about my fears, but I'm quite sure at least Edward suspected something. He had been giving me slightly odd looks the whole week I had already been in here but he didn't protest when I asked him to stay with me.

He was always there at night when I had nightmares, and he would always stroke my hair and just let me calm down.

"_He's not here Bella, he will never get you again. I promise." I squeezed my eyes shut trying desperately to rid myself of images with Edward lying bloody on the floor, Charlie standing above him with a red dripping knife. I cried out again, my fists tightening their hold of Edward's shirt. My breath was coming out in small agonized gasps and when I felt the hand slid down my cheek, I panicked and pushed away. _

_I opened my eyes and when I saw Edward lying besides me, looking slightly hurt and scared, I understood that it had been his hand trailing down my cheek, not Charlie's._

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry" I cried in his shirt, that was already wet, and I surmised that I had been crying before. _

"_Bella, I promise" I looked at him for a long time, trailing my fingertip over his face. His nose, under his eyes, his cheeks, his lips. _

"_I'm sorry" he looked bewildered but he didn't break eye contact. _

"_What are you sorry for this time?" he brought me back closer to him and trailed his fingers trough my hair, his sweet breath blowing in my ear._

"_I don't know. Freaking out, freaking you out, crying… I hate crying!" a new tear slid down my cheek, and I batted it away impatiently. _

"_Why? __Everybody cries, Bella" _

"_Yeah, but… I shouldn't. It's my job not to cry, or complain. It protects people. And now all that is worthless and I feel useless, Charlie won. Esme and Carlisle know and I don't know what's going to happen-"_

_He shushed me and delicately placed a finger on my lips, like I would break into a thousand of small pieces if he used more force. And I hated it, it made me seem weak, and like I said, I hated to be weak, crying included. _

"_Crying isn't weak Bella. It shows that we're human, that we feel. I know I cry and you don't look down on me for that" I wanted to protest that it was completely different but he didn't give me a chance to open my mouth._

"_No, listen Bella. You have the right to cry, you have the right to be scared, and upset. You almost died, you know that? _I_ thought you were dead. Do you know what that _did_ to me? Do you know what that did to Esme or Carlisle? We were terrified! I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I love you" I could only look at him, my mouth wasn't responding properly and I'm sure half of my brain cells just died. _

"_I love you Bella, I can't loose you" _

"_I love you too" and I really did. I loved Edward Cullen, my personal angel-former-asshole, _my _asshole. He smiled brilliantly at me and I kissed him. Long and hard. I was not weak. _

"Bella? Are you awake?" I opened my eyes that I didn't even remember closing. And then I blinked repeatedly.

There before me was Alice Cullen, and she looked nervous. I even pinched myself, not taking my eyes away from her, you could never be too cautious.

"What do _you_ want?" she cringed at my voice, and I mentally gave myself a proud pat on the back. Swan still got it.

"I-uh… wanted to apologize to you… for you know the stuff I've done and said. And I'm really sorry" I raised and eyebrow at her. Was she fucking serious. I asked her as much and she cringed again. Pathetic.

"I'm sorry, and I know you probably don't want to be friends with me, but my brother obviously really likes you, and… well I don't want to fight with you" I narrowed my eyes at her and nodded.

"Apology accepted, now get out" she shuffled out the door awkwardly but not before giving me another long glance. I waited until she had closed the door before I sagged down on the pillows in relief. I didn't act weak in front of one of my worst enemies. I stayed strong, even tough it hurt like a bitch to sit up.

Now that I was alone again, I sighed deeply. Ouch. Edward always said that my stubbornness would get me killed some day.

What the fuck would happen now? Edward was at school at the moment, and I wondered what Alice was doing here, skipping. Well she's gone now. Angela had visited too, and with her she had brought Ben.

I smiled when I recalled the glances they had been giving each other the whole time before I told them to find a nice broom closet and fuck. Then they both turned adorably red and flustered before looking at each other again.

I almost gagged, and the next time I saw Edward I told him to punch me if I ever gave him that sappy look. He looked horrified at first but then burst out laughing. Don't know what he found so funny, but… oh well. It didn't take long before I was drifting off again, all thoughts of Alice forgotten.

"Bella honey, are you awake? I brought a nice big cupcake for you" I was conscious before she even finished, and I stretched out my hand for the gift of gods. But when I didn't get anything, I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. There besides me were not only Esme but also Carlisle and Edward. And judging by the doctor gear Carlisle had with him, it was time for another check up. I groaned and closed my eyes again, bringing my blanket over my head. They all laughed and I felt someone sit down on the bed.

"No you don't, it took us long enough to get you awake. You just wouldn't wake up; I think your snores drowned us out" Edward teased, and I grumbled at him.

"I don't snore" I mumbled half-heartedly into my pillow. I had slept longer than I thought, and school had obviously ended for the week, as it was Saturday tomorrow. I had been here for a week already, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a Bella shaped dent in the bed.

"Bella darling, we need to do the final che-"

"Final? Did my little ears hear right? This is the _final _check up?" they laughed again, but I didn't have it in me to be annoyed. This might mean freedom.

"It depends on how you feel-"

"I feel great, fu- freaking perfect!" Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"On how you feel and if _we_ think you're ready to leave the hospital, and there are some things you should know" I narrowed my eyes at him, and then turned my eyes to Edward who was a much easier target. He held his hands up but grinned reassuringly. I narrowed my eyes at him too and glanced at Esme.

I pouted with all my might and I could even feel my eyes tear up a bit. She glanced between Edward and Carlisle before she burst out crying, and I didn't even have time to be horrified before she slung herself onto me and clung to me tightly. I winced but patted her back, all the while shooting reproaching looks at the two of them.

Jesus, they could have warned me.

Esme finally released me and backed away slightly, shooing Carlisle away when he tried to draw her to him.

"You're coming to live with us." my eyes widened, and I stared at them all in utter shock. They were kidding; there was no other explanation for it. The second time today I pinched myself, ignoring the bemused looks they were giving me. Live with them. Live with the Cullen's. Live with Edward. What?

"W-what?" I finally managed to rasp out, my throat was suddenly very dry and I swallowed.

"A bit slow, aren't you today Bella?" Edward teased. He jabbed his finger into my forehead, "You are coming to live," he pointed towards his chest, "With me." Carlisle cleared his throat, and Edward quickly corrected himself. "With us" he gestured at Esme and Carlisle behind him impatiently. I cracked a smile, before I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Again. I brushed it away, and smiled at them all. How the fuck did they do it? The crying was their fault. Edward's fault, he turned me soft. I never cried before I met him.

"Live with you? You mean _with_ you, in the same house, for real?"

"It is okay with you, isn't it? We could-"

"Thank you" a couple more tears trailed down my cheeks and I didn't bother to wipe them away this time.

"You're welcome honey, now that cupcake I mentioned…"

"Welcome home, Bella." Edward said, wheeling me into his obscenely large house. I leaned back on the padded, yet still totally uncomfortable wheelchair. I really didn't want to use it, but Carlisle so kindly reminded me of the alternative.

Hospital vs. Wheelchair. I shuddered at going back to that sterilized, dreadful place for one more minute, so I gave in easily this time. I detested the fact that I would have to relearn how to walk. The only good thing was that Carlisle would be helping me, because he was qualified to be a physical therapist. Was there anything the man couldn't do?

"Great, let's go outside and burn this thing." he laughed at me before pushing me into the kitchen. He came to stand before me, holding his hand out for me to take. I held my own arms up, like a little baby begging to be picked up, and pouted at him. He snickered before hoisting me up and placing me in a chair by the kitchen island.

"You're like a little baby, pick me up, feed me and then teach me how to walk. When did you become a one year old" I pouted some more and pointed at the fridge and rubbing my tummy jokingly. He laughed again before shaking his head and taking out something to make me a sandwich with. Good boy.

"Dad said that you can go to school tomorrow-" I whooped and did a little happy dance in my chair. I had been so bored that I had missed the hell hole we call high school, and Angela, and Edward who was away half of the day. "_If_ you take the wheelchair with you" I stopped cold and glared at Edward who raised his hands in surrender and smiled innocently.

I glared some more, "I hate the fucking thing. Can't I use crutches or something?" I whined.

"Trust me, those hurt like shit. And you can't walk properly yet. We can't have you hurting your little self through your stubborn ways." he cooed.

I sent a glower at the big piece of equipment besides me, hoping my death stare would open up the ground beneath it. No such luck.

I glowered at him too, even tough my insides were melting with the look he was giving me, and the bastard knew it. Those intense green eyes were going to be the death of my will power. But I had had time to perfect my pout in the lonely hours at the hospital, and then practised on unsuspecting nurses and other staff members that happened in my way. They were all eating from the palm of my hand. Esme and Carlisle were no different; it hadn't worked on Eddie here yet. The bastard had a pout of his own.

"_I_ won't tell if I cheat a bit. Will you?" I gave him sultry smile, crossed my arms over my chest in a way that I knew made my cleavage more noticeable and bit my lip. Edward's eyes glazed over slightly and I almost did another victory dance.

Unfortunately, Carlisle walked in at that moment. He took one look at Edward and rolled his eyes, slapping him on the back.

"Snap out of it, boy. You need to learn to resist a woman's assets. If only I had resisted your mother's when we were young, I may still have some control over my life today. I don't want that to happen to you." he chuckled, then turned to me, "And you, missy, need to stay in that chair. Stop harassing my son while you're at it."

I grumbled incoherently and he laughed.

"Good, now, I brought some guests with me and-"

He didn't get a chance to finish before I was hoisted in the air by a familiar bear-like form that smelled strongly of mint and Axe deodorant.

"Bella!" Emmett's voice boomed from somewhere above me as he spun me around.

"What the fu-" "Bella" "fudge?" I spat, wriggling in his arms. He huffed and finally complied to my protests, setting me back on the chair and giving me his wide grin. I caught sight of Jasper, looking as Southern as ever, standing next to him. I also saw a bit of jet black hair on a tiny pixie, but I ignored her.

"Emmett, Jasper" I nodded at them, punching Emmett lightly in the gut. He groaned and doubled over before he backed away quickly. Okay, maybe not so lightly.

"Ouch, why did you do that for? Control you woman Cullen" I laughed with Edward and Jasper and it didn't take long before Emmett joined in, albeit a little breathlessly.

"That was for the choke grip you just had on me, you dolt" Emmett pouted before turning to the fridge. Was the pout not sacred anymore? Did everyone use them? No wonder my old one didn't work.

"What are you doing here guys?" Edward asked, whilst shooing Emmett away from my sandwich. I reached for it and Edward handed it to me, and I stuck out my tongue at Emmett. Jasper was watching amusedly from the doorway before answering Edward.

"We're here to babysit you" Edward snickered, and I glared at all of them. I'm no baby. Damn I hate that wheelchair; everything was going downhill in the independency department because of it. Hmm… how fast would it _really_ go downhill? Edward, who somehow sensed what I was thinking, looked at me sternly.

"No" I pouted.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Aren't you hurt enough?" I scowled at him and bit into my sandwich. Maybe I could get Emmett on my side, he seemed to like crazy stuff like that. Not that it was crazy at all, just slightly risky. When I turned my hopeful eyes to my possible ally, I was met with a clear no.

"Nope, sorry Bells. No fun for you until you're walking on your own again. What was the idea anyway? You two talk like an old married couple, I'm not a fucking mind reader, even tough how cool wouldn't that be? I would read-"

"Oh shut the fuck up. I'm not talking to any of you" I scowled at the wheelchair and then at them. Jasper looked innocently at me and I just scoffed. Babysit. Fucker.

"You'll behave won't you Bella, when I go back to work?" Carlisle had walked back into the kitchen without me noticing and I glowered at him too. Why couldn't they all just burst into flames, was my glare not powerful enough?

Edward snickered with Emmett behind Carlisle's back, and I balled my fists in my lap, trying to reign in my temper. Carlisle was goading me, and I knew it. He liked to tease me, and he had quite clearly heard a part of our conversation. I wanted to punch him, so instead I put on my sweetest most innocent smile and simpered at him batting my huge eyes.

"Yes, daddy" he chuckled and kissed my forehead before moment he shut the door, I turned my glare on the guys. They were fucking dead.

As it turned out I didn't get a chance to do anything to either of them, my biggest problem being overall movement. Sneakiness was not possible whilst rolling around on wheels. So when Carlisle and Esme finally came home it was already dark outside and no revenge had occurred. I had actually behaved; no whining, no crying, no seducing Edward, no cursing. I just sat down on the couch and stuffed my mouth while watching movies. Such a boring day.

""Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Esme asked when she came home, kissing me cheek. I saw Carlisle talking to the guys and I almost expected him to pay them for watching over me. What the fuck, did he think I'd kill myself if I was alone for a few hours? Jeez.

Alice had not been downstairs. Jasper had glanced at the ceiling a couple of times, but no one showed any other sign of her being in the house. I kind of felt sorry for her, but at the same time not. Hopefully they would be able to still fix their relationship, both Jasper and Edward. They loved her even tough they were mad at her now. Everyone makes mistakes.

"I'm good Esme, just a bit worn out. It's a hard job keeping these idiots in line." Esme glowered at all of them, no doubt having warned them to stay calm and not upset me in any way.

"I'll deal with them later. Now I'll make you something to eat and then it's time for you to go to bed young lady. You have school tomorrow I hear, and I want you well rested. Understand?" Sleep and food sounded divine so I gave in easily.

Of course Emmett and Jasper stayed to eat but they left shortly after, but not before saying goodnight, and Emmett's warning not to wet my bed. Asshole. I am no baby.

Edward barely contained his laughter when he carried me up the stairs to the guest room that was opposite his. I didn't want Edward to sleep away from me, as I had become quite used to him being with me at the hospital. But I let him go when he had sat me down on the bed giving me a final kiss before slipping out the door.

I sat there for some time, looking around me. Not that I could see much, it was too dark. But somehow this room already felt more like _my_ room than my old one ever did. It felt like home. I lowered myself carefully down on the pillows. Much like sleeping on a cloud I would imagine.

I would never admit it, but I kind of liked it when Esme fussed over me, and when Carlisle was annoyingly protective. It was like having parents, or how I'd always imagined having parents would feel like.

I closed my eyes and succumbed to fitful sleep, images of glinting steel flashing before my eyes, when suddenly I woke to someone climbing into my bed. Strong arms wrapped around me and brought me closer, and I breathed in Edward's soothing sunshine smell. I didn't have anymore nightmares that night.

**A/N SORRY! I hate slow updaters myself, and I can get really frustrated sometimes, but then you sit down in front of a empty screen and you have no idea what to write… just so you know, I'm insanely proud of this chapter for some reason, and I really hope that you liked it too… and that it would maybe make up for the long wait? Please tell me what you think. It's pretty sad that I think that I have lost readers for the slow updates… and I am sorry, but I like this story too much, I don't want to ruin it with a bad chapter that I didn't give myself time to work on… I'm doing this for you! Thanks. You are all amazing and the response that I have gotten this far… well I'm glad I'm not the only one who loves this story! It keeps me going!**


End file.
